


The Price of Love

by Annibelle_White



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 60,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibelle_White/pseuds/Annibelle_White
Summary: Elphaba needs money and she needs it now. In addition to being born without arms, Nessarose was born with an undiscovered heart defect. When she begins having fainting spells, a doctor informs the Thropp family that Nessa does not have long unless she gets a very dangerous and expensive surgery. Elphaba, still of the opinion that Nessa's problems are her fault, resolves to find a way to make the money.She does not realize that her only choice will be to sell herself - actually, to sell her virginity to the highest bidder. A week with some stranger in a hotel, doing whatever acts he wishes. It's what she has to do. And she'll do it.It's been a long summer. The only person around in Briscoe Hall is Avaric, and Fiyero's spent far too much time with him. When Avaric drags him to a brothel, Fiyero finds himself sitting in a dark room where men are bidding on women. He doesn't expect to do anything. But he also doesn't expect one of the women to be someone he knows...What in Oz could go wrong?





	1. Elphaba: Money Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba tries to find a way to make enough money to pay for her sister's surgery. Unfortunately, the only option she comes across is NOT very appetizing.

_Elphaba_

 

Elphaba studied the numbers carefully, but she couldn’t make them work. Her assistantship in the library would never garner her enough money even if she worked full-time, and they only allowed her part-time as a student. A whole summer wouldn’t get her even one tenth of the funds she’d need to help Nessa. She clenched her fist, the calculations crumpling within her fingers.

To think, she’d thought she’d be able to spend a little of the summer relaxing and reading for pleasure! But that wouldn’t do. She’d have to look for a second job, one that would make more than the mere pittance she was paid as a library aide. Summer had barely begun - perhaps there was some seasonal work she could find.

With her mind made up, she smoothed out the paper and stuck it in her desk drawer before getting up and grabbing her worn knapsack. It was nice to have no roommate or Ama to answer to. She was surprised her father had let her stay at all in those circumstances, though she hadn’t exactly given him a choice. Locking the door behind her, she strode down the hall and out the door into the damp summer air.

As she did every time she stepped outside, she looked up and squinted. There were few clouds in the sky and they were purely white. It did not look like rain - it was merely very humid. That was tolerable, at least, though she always had her cloak and umbrella shoved into her bag in case the unexpected should strike. She wiped at her forehead and headed towards town. Most businesses would put up “HELP WANTED” signs in their door if they were in need of employees. She’d just wander street by street until she found something suitable. It couldn’t take too long.

The first place she walked into had looked promising from the outside. But the man behind the counter told her they didn’t hire anyone that young. At the next place - a bookstore where she truly thought she’d be a good worker, the proprietor took one look at her coloring and shook his head. It went on like that for a good few hours until, mid-afternoon, she walked into an unlabeled building that had a hastily scrawled sign. Elphaba figured it wouldn’t lead to anything fruitful, but she decided it wouldn’t hurt.

The place was dark and barren, but not musty or covered in soot. It was a large room with stairs that led upstairs to a long balcony with many doors. Each door had some sort of sign on it, but she couldn’t read any of them so far away and in that lighting. At first, no one seemed to be there, so she called out, “Hello?”

Out of the shadows, a middle-aged male dwarf appeared. Elphaba did not stare, or even act surprised. In fact, she felt relieved. At least he wouldn’t judge her on her appearance. “Yes?” He asked, studying her for a moment.

“I saw the sign…” She looked around again. “But nothing is happening here…”

“It’s a night shift position, actually.”

Well, at least that wouldn’t interfere with her position at the library. “I see.”

“How are your… people skills?”

Elphaba bit her lip for a moment before answering. “Well, I spend a lot of time around people. I’m a student.”

“I thought you looked young. And oddly lovely. That’ll work in your favor.”

Suddenly, she was uneasy. “What, exactly, is the position you’re hiring for?”

The dwarf laughed harshly. “You don’t know? Oh, dear. This,” he gestured around him, “is a place where men - and occasionally women - come to know their greatest pleasure.”

Elphaba didn’t mince words. “This is a brothel?”

“The finest in town. My girls only see one man a night. The men pay for an entire night, and that’s what they get. No wondering who was there just before them and just after. And the girls are safe, here, too. No man hits them without being banned and receiving a most severe punishment. There are systems in place for any girl who feels threatened. I assure you, if you need work, this is the place.”

“I’m not a whore… I’m a virgin!” She spat, not meaning to reveal so much but too shocked to filter her words.

“Even better. Virgins fetch a high price. We can get you a little non-invasive training… you’ll be fine.”

“T-training?” Elphaba stammered.

“Mostly just observation. Even a virgin needs to know what to say and do, right? I’m sure one of our more experienced girls wouldn’t mind if you watched a bit.”

“I couldn’t,” she insisted.

The dwarf took out a piece of paper and hastily scribbled something. “One client. Like I said, virgins fetch a high price. After that, you could decide if you want to continue your work. Here’s what you could go for at auction.” He shoved it into her hand.

Elphaba didn’t look at the paper at first. “Auction?”

“Our regular girls usually don’t go through that, but our newer girls or girls who perform very specific and specialized acts do. And that’s where you’d find men looking for a nice, tight little virgin.”

She gagged. “That’s…” But her eyes fell across the number he’d written on the paper and she was in disbelief. Elphaba suddenly realized that she’d been standing there frozen. “I’m not interested,” she muttered, and made towards the door.

“Come back if you change your mind!” The dwarf called after her.

Elphaba ran all the way back to Shiz and didn’t stop until she returned to her room. She shuddered and dropped her things on her bed, only then realizing the paper with the number was still in her hand. For a moment, she stared at it and her mind whirled.

She could have enough to help Nessa if... Elphaba shook her head harshly. What was she even thinking? She, Frexspar’s daughter, a whore? The idea made her wince.

But a part of her mind kept pushing that train of thought. Sex meant nothing. She’d always known that. Her mother had behaved as such. And virginity was a sexist concept. After all, what would she have to do? Lie there and let a man do what he wanted? The dwarf had promised her she wouldn’t be hurt. Most of Shiz was gone for the summer. No one would know. She had no one to track her whereabouts. As long as she showed up for work at the library, no one would question her. The few people around would assume she was sitting around in her room reading like she’d done with her free time all year. It was just once.

Nessa needed that surgery. The first year that Elphaba had been at Shiz, Nessie had started to have fainting spells. The physician her father took Nessa to told them that, apart from being born without arms, Nessarose had also been born with a heart defect, and if it wasn’t repaired, she’d die. But the surgery was beyond anything her family could afford. Elphaba was on scholarship for Shiz and barely surviving. How could they ever pay for such a surgery, especially so soon? And then just this past month, the doctor told her father that Nessa wouldn’t last another year like this.

There was no way the family could save up enough money in a… decent way. Not that fast. Though it repulsed her, the dwarf’s offer could be the answer she needed to save her sister’s life. If she got this surgery, Nessarose could have a _normal_ life. Elphaba never would. She had no intention of marrying or going into religion, so why guard her virginity?

Elphaba buried her face in her hands, parly loathing herself and partly curious. All she wanted in the world was to help Nessa. There was nothing she wouldn’t do, she’d told herself. Well, if she didn’t do this, she’d be lying.

She swallowed hard. The decision was made. For Nessa.


	2. Fiyero: Start the Bidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaric drags Fiyero to a brothel, where he makes an unexpected discovery.

_ Fiyero _

 

He shouldn’t be here. This was stupid. Men like him didn’t go to places like this. But of course, Avaric had insisted, and he hadn’t wanted to be rude. Avaric was the only one on his floor that hadn’t left for the summer. And it wasn’t as though Fiyero was a stranger to these things. The Vinkus was not nearly as prudish as the rest of society. But a  _ brothel _ ?

All the same, here he was. It was quieter than he had expected. He had hoped it would be loud and obnoxious, actually. That way, he could sneak away and Avaric wouldn’t notice. But only a dwarf stood in the room they entered, smiling in a way that nauseated him. “How can I help you gentlemen?” He gave Avaric a nod. 

Avaric, having been there before, shrugged and said, “The usual. Surprise me with the girl, though. I’m a bit bored.”

“Will do, Master Avaric.” The dwarf turned his yellowing teeth on Fiyero. “And you?”

“I… I’m undecided,” Fiyero stammered.

“Then I’ve got an idea for you. We’ve got a special auction tonight. Take a look at what we’ve got.”

Fiyero bit his lip.

“Go on, man. Have fun.”

“Right. Okay.” Fiyero nodded. The dwarf waved and a scantily clad woman came out of the darkness and led him through a dank hall into another room. 

“Now, here’s the deal. If you’re interested, you hold this up.” She handed him a sign with a number on it. “There is bidding, like at a regular auction house. Cash is due up front. Got it?”

Fiyero only nodded. He’d just sit in the back, wait for this all to end, and then he could get out of here. It would be easy.

The room had a small platform at the front, and a large section of folding chairs facing it. Several men were seated around it. Lights were shining at the platform and Fiyero wondered how anyone on the platform could see. Then he realized that was the point. The girls weren’t supposed to see them. There were no lights above them at all. The men could barely see each other. Of course.

He sat as far away from anyone else as he could get, and twiddled his thumbs until the lights flashed. The same dwarf who had greeted him got on the stage, squinting in the lights. He clapped his hands together. “Good evening! We have several treats in store for you tonight. Let’s begin with Selda…”

Fiyero watched as woman (or girl, some look disturbingly young) after woman walked the stage, his eyes crossed as he lost focus, until he saw…

_ Elphaba? _

It couldn’t be. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again. The girl on that stage was definitely green. And it was definitely her. He started paying attention to what the dwarf was saying.

“Meet Fae. She’s a sweet, exotic little virgin who is perfect for your schoolgirl fantasies. Fae, here, has never been with a man in  _ any _ way, so you can enjoy her in every way, knowing you are the first. Her mouth, her cunt, her ass… A whole week with her, all to yourself.”

Fiyero stared at Elphaba’s eyes. She would never tolerate being spoken about like that! It wasn’t like he knew her well, but he knew enough to know she wouldn’t do this. Was he having some sort of fever dream? Had he been drugged into having some sort of crazy hallucination? Elphaba stared straight ahead. She didn’t flinch at how she was being spoken about, but she didn’t smile or pose the way a lot of the other women had, either. 

At some point, while he was studying Elphaba, the bidding had started. Fiyero, in a state of shock, thrust his card up, and held it up. He wasn’t even aware of who else was bidding or the numbers. His eyes were on Elphaba, wearing the thin, lacy brazierre and panties. It was unreal.

The lights went down, then lights came up around the room. A different woman approached Fiyero. “You’ll need to pay up there. You’ll be given a hotel key.” She gestured toward the back of the room. “Enjoy!”

He was like the walking dead. Fiyero didn’t even realize he’d emptied almost every coin from his pocket. His parents would be unhappy he’d spent so much money - he’d think that later, anyway. At that point, he was still wondering what in hell Elphaba was doing in this miserable place.

He was given a key to a room at the Oziad. Fiyero had no idea what he even intended to do, but he knew he was going. He had a thousand questions he needed answered, and she was the only one who could answer them. 

Before he walked in the room, Fiyero took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. He had just spent an ungodly amount of money for  _ what _ ? Answers? Because he’d lost his mind? He’d start with answers. He’d figure the rest out after that.

Elphaba was on the bed, still in the same thing she’d been wearing what must’ve been more than an hour ago. Before recognition kicked in, he saw a small spark of apprehension in her eyes. But it was gone as she leapt off the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fiyero?”

He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain himself. Then again, how could she explain herself? Who should go first? “Elphaba,” he said softly, shutting the door.

“You… you…?” She looked lost, her eyes darting around the room.

“Me? You! I get dragged to a brothel, shoved into some stupid auction and  _ you _ are on the stage, like a piece of meat. What was that?”

“You’re the one who bought me, Fiyero!”

“I didn’t know what else to do! You were standing up there…”

“Oh, don’t be noble!” Elphaba’s hands flew to her hips. “You were there for a reason, Fiyero. Don’t bullshit me.”

“Says you.”

“Fiyero, I heard the numbers. The money. You did  _ not _ need to do that. I’m not… I’m not worth that.”

“Then why are you selling yourself? Your virginity?”

Elphaba sighed and sat back down on the bed. “It’s complicated.”

“Well, we’ve got a week. Go ahead and explain.” Fiyero sat beside her. 

“My sister needs surgery. Expensive surgery. I don’t want to go into all of this right now. But this was the only way to get enough money in time to save her. I tried everything else.”

He didn’t know how to respond. It made more sense, now. She wouldn’t have been up there of her own accord, after all, not unless she thought there was no other choice.

“It’s just sex. It’s just a week. It’s my sister’s  _ life _ .”

He shook his head and stood up. “I… just save your sister. I should go.” The money was spent. She needed help. At least this way, someone benefited. And Avaric would never know. Perhaps things did work out for the best.

She grabbed his hand. “Wait! No. I will  _ not _ owe you.”

“I don’t expect anything.”

“Damn it, Fiyero, I’m not… you paid for something. Unless you find me utterly disgusting, you’re getting what you paid for! I will not be in your debt, whether you consider it a debt or not.”

“Are you asking me to have sex with you?”

“I’m asking you to take what you bought, Fiyero. Use me.”

“Elphaba, do you have any idea what you’re asking?”

“More than you think I do! They trained us. I watched. I practiced movements, learned all the euphemisms and dirty words. I even practiced using my mouth on some stupid little fake cock. I’m not kidding. Don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m asking. Do you want it, Fiyero? If you don’t, I’ll go back and tell them to give you your damn money back and get another auction set up.”

“Are you insane?”

Elphaba’s eyes were wild. “No. My sister’s illness is my fault. I have to pay for it. And I will. One way or another. Are you staying or going?”

Fiyero let his eyes run over her body for the first time since she’d been on that stage. Her dark hair fell across her shoulders, hanging down to her abdomen. Small breasts filled the lace. Thin, slender legs crossed over the bed. Long fingers dangled from her hands. She was lovely. He’d always thought so. But he’d never admitted as much. Their lives were too different. Yes, he’d take her, in a different world. But under these circumstances? “I…”

She looked away, and he realized that the idea that he  _ didn’t _ want her hurt her. And then he realized what was waiting for her if he walked away. It would be worse. A stranger. At least now, it was him. He imagined her face contorted in pain as some unpleasant old man grunted and hurt her. The thought not only made him angry, it made him… jealous? He didn’t like the idea of her with another man. If she was going to insist on doing this, he would make sure it was done right.

“I’m staying.”


	3. Elphaba: Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba separates her job from her personal life, and decides she'd better get to work.

_ Elphaba _

 

The decision made, she suddenly realized she was standing in front of a friend barely dressed. It almost made her laugh. But then she remembered he was not her friend: he was the man who had bought her. She looked at him, seeing him in a new light. Yes, it was sweet, naive Fiyero, the beautiful diamond boy who’d walked into class last year completely unaware. But he was also a man, experienced and otherworldly. At least she assumed so. “You’ve… you’ve done this before?”

“Gone to an auction in a brothel? No. If you’re talking about sex, then yes.”

That was a relief. While she’d watched a few “sessions,” she was still a clueless virgin. “At least one of us has some experience.”

“I’ll be gentle, Elphaba.”

“No.” She was adamant. “Do you think those other men offering up money for a week with me had any intention of being  _ gentle _ ? Forget that you know me. I won’t hate you. This is what has to be done. When we get back to school, this never happened.”

“Even if I didn’t know you, I don’t think I’d enjoy hurting you.”

“You don’t like it rough?”

“Oh, I don’t mind that, but only if both parties are getting off.” Fiyero reached out and touched her cheek, making her shiver. “I like it when a woman enjoys herself.”

She knew how to pretend, in that regard. “That’s fine, but don’t act like I’m fragile, Fiyero. Don’t hold back.”

He shook his head, bewildered. “This is so strange. It’s you, Elphaba.”

“I know.” She admitted, “It’s odd for me, too. If you’re really uncomfortable, we can walk away, pretend this never happened.”

“And you’ll end up back on that little stage next week?”

“Don’t try to save me, Fiyero. I’m not a damsel in distress. I know what I’m getting into. If you want it, take it. But if you don’t, don’t feel guilty.”

“I… I do want it, Elphaba. I’m just surprised I have the option to have it.”

Had he just admitted to being attracted to her? She’d always found herself curious about him, imagining him without a shirt, the diamonds and his muscles. But she’d always assumed that she was alone in that feeling, as she always was when it came to these sorts of things. Fiyero wasn’t like other boys or men, though. He was from another place, one where maybe she might be considered pretty. It was possible. She’d just never considered it. Feeling more confident, she smiled at him. “Then  _ take it _ .”

He kissed her. Fiyero kissed her as though it was normal, natural. And she felt herself react as such. Carefully, she lowered herself back onto the bed, bringing him with her as she held him close to her, a hand on his shoulder. His tongue pushed between her lips, and she responded by opening them, allowing him to explore her mouth. It wasn’t awkward; it wasn’t gross, it was  _ good _ . She relaxed on the bed, no longer worried about what would happen. 

She felt his hand trace slowly up her stomach, over her ribs and a finger ran slowly over the underside of her breast. Elphaba kissed him harder, wanting him to know he could continue, he  _ should _ continue. Slowly, he pushed the cloth from her breasts, worked it over her shoulders and their lips separated as he took it completely off of her. Too overwhelmed to be shy, she gazed up at him, panting. 

“I’m going to say something, and I’m not just saying it because of the situation. I mean it.”

She only nodded.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he whispered. His hands worshipped at her breasts, as though they were forbidden and sacred. “Of all the women I’ve met here, you’re the one I’ve wondered about, the one I’ve wanted.”

Her self-consciousness got the best of her. “Really?”

“Yes. Do I have to prove it to you?”

“You might.”

He dove in for another kiss as his hands got more daring with her breasts, groping and molding the flesh between his fingers. His thumbs gently brushed her nipples, and they rose to attention for him. His lips made a trail down her chin, her neck. “You’re just like I imagined.”

He had thought of her? Pictured her naked? If it had been anyone else, the idea would’ve made her gag, but it only aroused her. Daringly, she asked, “Did it make you hard?”

Fiyero grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch. “What do you think?”

Sweet Oz, what was she doing? She fondled at the bulge in his pants. “Hmm.” This was happening. This was really happening. Fiyero wanted her. She felt lucky. Too lucky. This was supposed to be punishment - a way to make up for what had happened to her sister. And she was loving it. What was wrong with her? Elphaba tried to calm herself, tried to back away. This hurts, she reminded herself. It’s going to hurt. And it should.

He could tell something had changed. His kisses slowed, and he pulled away slightly. “Is anything wrong?”

Elphaba shook her head. “No, no. I’m fine, Fiyero. Stop worrying about me. Please.” It made her feel guilty when he did. He hadn’t paid so much - and it was  _ a lot _ , enough to pay for Nessa’s surgery even after the dwarf got his cut - to coddle her. So she yanked his shirt over his head, forcing a smile again. “I was just wondering what  _ you _ look like.” Elphaba slowly undid his trousers, licking her lips. She knew how to do this, even if she’d never actually done it.

He grinned and kissed her again as she finished undressing him. When her hands reached the base of his cock, he groaned. “Damn…”

She looked at him curiously and felt her nerves return. No wonder this was supposed to hurt. How was that going to fit? He’d tear her apart! Elphaba bit her lip. Good. She wanted it to hurt, after all. Her hands moved up his shaft, feeling him warm in her hands. He breathed quickly, and she knew she was affecting him. 

His hand fell to the waistband of her panties and they were off within seconds. She felt his fingers at the juncture of her thighs and shuddered at how much she wanted to feel his touch. She knew she had to be wet by now, and was ashamed of it. How could she want this? How could she be this eager? 

All of those thoughts went out the window when he touched her. She gasped at his first, soft caresses, arching toward him without thinking. Elphaba found herself craving more. Trying to focus on pleasing him, she continued to rub his cock, though there was little room between their bodies and they were both trying to reach for the other. Fiyero’s forefinger was at her entrance, teasing and ready to enter her. 

She jerked away, remembering that he had paid for this, that it was about him. Putting a hand over his, she moved out from under him. He rolled over and looked up at her, confused. But before he could say anything, she touched him again, this time lowering her mouth to him. This she had practiced. This she knew. When his hand tangled in her hair, she continued to work her lips over his cock, taking as much into her mouth as she could handle, then daring herself to take more.

“Elphaba…” His breathing got ragged and his other hand slid onto the back of her head. She let him guide her, adjust her pace so that she was doing just what he wanted. He pressed further into her mouth. Elphaba swirled her tongue around him, greedily taking everything he gave her, one hand on his bottom pulling him closer. She should be gagging, and her mouth was stretched open. She wasn’t sure how she was breathing. But she did.

She bobbed her head up and down, just like she had learned to. When the hand on the back of her head began to push her to go faster, she did. His body tightened, she knew what was coming and she felt him come in her mouth, his seed spilling down her throat. She slowed her movements and drew back. That hadn’t been so bad. In fact, she’d found that she’d liked it. It was a powerful feeling.

Fiyero reached up, took her hand and pulled her down beside him. He rolled to look at her. “They taught you that?”

She flushed. “Yes.”

“You learn well, then.”

“I try.” She laughed. “It was different than I thought, but…” Why was she telling him this? It didn’t matter.

“But what?”

“I kind of enjoyed that.” Sometimes men liked knowing that, right? She could tell him.

“I definitely enjoyed that.” Fiyero grinned. “Elphaba, I really never thought that…”

“Stop calling me that,” she said suddenly. It felt wrong. She couldn’t be Elphaba to him, not here. No one was supposed to know her name. It was too familiar, too friendly. “Fae is fine. Please, Fiyero.”

To her relief, he didn’t question her. “Fae it is, then.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “Are we allowed to talk about our lives, though? Between the physical stuff?”

“If that’s what you want, yes. Remember, you are in charge here, Fiyero.”

“Then let’s talk.”


	4. Fiyero: Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero starts to understand more about Elphaba, and then gives in to his attraction to her.

_Fiyero_

 

He was glad to see that she’d relaxed a little, and he was certainly feeling pleased, as well. She looked incredible, her cheeks dark, her voice breathy and her smile infectious. Fiyero resolved that he was going to make the most out of this week. Elphaba was right - he had paid for it. So why not have a good time?

“Your sister needs surgery. What kind of surgery?”

Elphaba sighed. “She has a heart defect. She was born with it. The only way to fix it is an expensive, dangerous surgery. Nessie will die if she doesn’t…” She turned away, and he realized she was struggling not to cry.

He wasn’t sure what was called for in this situation. They weren’t lovers, and she didn’t want him to treat her as a friend, but he wanted to comfort her. He brushed her shoulder for a moment. “I’m sorry, Fae.”

When she looked at him again, her eyes were still dry. “Don’t apologize, Fiyero.”

“If she was born with a heart defect, though, how is it your fault?”

“Well, I had a birth defect, too.” She gestured to herself. “My mother wanted to avoid that. My Nanny went in search of some potions, and found something that some crazy witch told her would keep Nessarose from coming out the wrong color. In that way, the potion worked. But it also caused her to come out without arms and with a heart defect.”

“And that’s your fault because…?”

“Because if I weren’t green, my mother would never have taken the damn potion.”

“You don’t control what your mother did.”

“Fiyero, please, don’t argue with me about this. This is what I have to do. Even if it weren’t my fault - and it is - she’s my sister and I love her. I will save her life at any cost.”

“You’re a good sister,” he told her. “What you’re willing to do to help her… you could’ve just given up.”

“I don’t like quitting.” Fae muttered.

“Obviously not.”

“We shouldn’t be talking like this, though. I’m fine telling you whatever you want to know, but maybe you should try to keep the mood light? You’re supposed to be here enjoying me, not letting me depress you.”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be here at all.”

“Let’s talk about that, then. How did you end up here?”

“Avaric. I shouldn’t have let him pressure me, but it’s been a long summer. He’s the only person around, and I’ve spent far too much time with him. He was joking around about how he hadn’t been to that place in awhile. I made a stupid comment about how it had been a long time since I’d been with a woman - since before I got here - and he insisted on dragging me.”

“Now I’m not surprised.” Elphaba laughed. Then her face got deadly serious. “Avaric wasn't in that auction room, was he?”

“No. Don’t worry.”

“I didn’t expect anyone from Shiz to ever go there. I should’ve thought…”

“No one else was there, Fae. It’s fine.”

“Thank Oz for that.” She paused. “I’m guessing premarital sex is normal in the Vinkus?”

“A lot more normal than it is here, yes.” Fiyero shrugged. “I mean, I was sixteen the first time.”

“And here I am, nineteen and completely unaware.”

“We can fix that,” he teased.

“I’m sure you will. But Fiyero, I’m not an uptight, prissy little bride on her wedding night. Don’t treat me like a dainty princess. Understood? Talk dirty if you want. Tell me if I’m doing something wrong. I want to please you. Let me.”

“And if pleasing you also pleases me?” He liked the subtle ways women’s bodies reacted when they were into it.

“Then go ahead. As long as you understand it’s not necessary and it is not expected.” She stretched out on the bed. “Take advantage of this.”

He sat up, surveying her body. She was lithe, and he imagined she must be quite flexible. That would come in handy, he thought. Fiyero remembered how eagerly she’d reacted to his touch earlier. He wanted her to feel that again, to let herself go. He understood that this would probably hurt her at first, and he accepted it. They had time for him to help her discover what pleasure was supposed to feel like. He couldn’t wait.

Elphaba made a soft noise, and he realized he was touching her, tracing small circles on the skin of her thigh. Her eyes had shut, and her legs had fallen open slightly. Fiyero knew just how to give her pleasure without hurting her, at least for the moment. Sliding his fingers upward, he parted her legs more.

“Promise me you’ll relax,” he whispered.

“Mmm hmm.”

Fiyero ran his fingers along her folds, finding that she was wet. He slickened his fingers in her juices, and then slid one inside of her. She gasped and her legs came completely open. He stroked in and out, teasing her mound with his other hand. Elphaba’s hips moved slightly, grinding toward him. “Do what feels right. Enjoy it, Fae.”

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. “It’s what you want?”

“Yes.” He told her. “Tell me if I hurt you, if it feels good.”

“It feels good,” she replied.

He thrust another finger inside, finding her incredibly tight, and she whimpered, pushing against his fingers. Fiyero bent his lips to her abdomen, kissing just below her belly button, feeling her jump slightly in surprise. He licked down her abdomen to her sweet nub and then circled it with his tongue.

“That’s… oh, sweet Oz that’s good.”

She tasted perfect, wet and eager. Moving his fingers faster, he dove into her folds, licking and relishing in the softness of her skin. He felt her hand move to grab at his shoulder, felt her legs tense. She was getting close, and he kept going.

Fae stiffened, and he looked up, keeping his hands moving. She had her eyes scrunched shut. He realized she was trying _not_ to come. Why?

“Let it happen. It’s alright. Let it.” He urged her before tasting her again.

The stiffness faded, and she was clutching tighter at his shoulder. “It’s incredible… I’m afraid… Oh!” She squealed as she came, her hand falling limp. Fiyero slowed his ministrations as she came down from her high. When he looked at her, she was breathing heavily, staring unfocused at the ceiling.

After a moment, he tapped gently on her cheeks. “Fae?”

“So that’s what it feels like,” she murmured.

“What? An orgasm?”

“Yes. I didn’t… I’ve never had one. That’s… wow.”

He chuckled. “You’ve never touched yourself? Not once?”

“Fiyero, I’ve never had a room of my own. I’ve never had privacy. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn’t.”

“So you’ve never had an orgasm before?”

“Until just now, no.” She sat herself up and curled her legs beneath her. “I’ve never felt anything like that. It was amazing. I didn’t think I’d feel that way.”

“There is so much more where that came from. I promise.”


	5. Elphaba: Pleasure and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba struggles with what is happening to her body, and how she feels about it.

_ Elphaba _

 

She was a conflicted mess of emotions. Elphaba wanted to feel that delicious pleasure again. But she also felt terrible. What sort of sacrifice was this? She wasn’t supposed to  _ like _ it. In a way, though, it was funny. Her father would’ve been horrified to know what she was doing for the money, and even more horrified to know how it made her feel. And then there was Fiyero, who was meant to be enjoying this. She could deal with what she was  _ supposed _ to feel later. Fiyero was what she needed to focus on now.

Elphaba kissed Fiyero heavily. “Stop delaying the inevitable. You’re sweet, Fiyero. But I’m ready and I’m willing. Please.” And she knew he wanted her. He was hard again, and the way he’d touched her had made his intentions quite clear. “Go ahead. And like I said, don’t hold back. I don’t care if it hurts. I want it.”

Fiyero opened his mouth, but she put her finger up against it. She didn’t want him to ask if she was sure. The nicer he was about all of this, the harder he was making it. He nodded, placing a hand behind her ear and drawing her mouth against his again as they fell back on the bed. 

Elphaba spread her legs, continuing to kiss him. If there was pain, she resolved, she would not tell him. She would only encourage him to go on. Her heart thudded as she felt the tip of his head against her. She tried not to tense - the women had told her that would make it worse. She shut her eyes, holding him close. 

Fiyero thrust in quickly, and she shuddered. She felt raw, split open. Elphaba realized that her nails were digging into his skin and she loosened her grip. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her, panting. “Fae,” he whispered softly. “You feel perfect.”

“Fuck me, then,” she whispered back. Elphaba pushed her hips up, arching against him. “Please.”

He pulled out and then pushed back in, and she felt something in her change. It had hurt - it still hurt. But as he moved, he was finding something deep inside her, stroking something sweet and tender. How did pleasure mix so well with pain? Fiyero kissed her neck as he moved again, nuzzling against her.

“Faster,” she breathed. Remembering everything she’d been taught, she moved her hips in rhythm with his, and begged, “Give me that cock. Fuck me hard.”

Pain was white hot behind her eyes and she had to fight not to scream. At the same time, she found her center pulsing within her, begging for him. He was hitting her deepest walls, teasing her into some sort of frenzy. He reached behind her, pulled her up for better leverage. They moved without thought, animal and savage. “Yes, Fae.”

She was throbbing with a deep ache she didn’t understand, but she was also climbing, that buzzing pleasure inside her rising. Her body took complete control, moving faster against his as she moaned. The words she knew, had practiced, were lost in her throat. “Fiyero,” she whimpered. It was all she could manage.

He kept going, pounding her hard. Each thrust grew more brutal as he plowed into her. Her cries and urging had reached him, and he wasn’t holding back. “Take it. Take it all. Let me fuck that tight pussy.”

Her legs wrapped around him, although she didn’t think she had meant to. She was awash in a haze - pain and bliss overcame her and she was lost to the sheer feeling. And she was begging him. When she had started pleading with him, she didn’t know. “Please, please, give it to me, please…” Over and over, like a chant, until everything became too much and a tidal wave tore through her body, rocking her to the core. She might have made a noise, she wasn’t sure.

Fiyero slowed, as though he were aware that the entire world was shattering around her. Perhaps she had made that noise? He kissed her lips, soft and slow. His movements were more fluid, as though he were smoothly moving her through one peak and into another until she felt him tense inside her, heard him groan and he finished. He rolled to the side, panting heavily.

As the euphoria faded, the pain grew. Sweet Oz, what had he just done to her? She felt battered and beaten, only inside instead of outside. How could something that felt so incredible have caused this kind of hurt? She bit her lip, trying not to let on that she was uncomfortable.

He put a hand on her hip and turned her to face him. “Are you…?”

“Fine,” she said stiffly. “Just a bit sore.”

At that, both of their eyes fell to the sheets on the bed, to the spot of pinkish, brown fluid. Fiyero looked away first, and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t, Fiyero.” She was trying not to think, but her brain was processing everything. Elphaba knew what she had felt was what some of the women had described, although they’d all told her not to expect it. It was more than the small but amazing orgasm she’d had when he’d used his tongue. This had been an all-encompassing life-changing climax. And again, she felt the guilt seep into her. Elphaba lowered her eyes.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m not… I am, but that’s not… just stop. Please.”

“Fae, what in Oz is going on?”

“I shouldn’t have… I came… I didn’t want to like it.” The words came pouring out of her mouth, her filter still gone as she recovered from the ecstacy, from the pain.

“Wait a second, you liked it and now you’re upset?”

“Do you understand what I’m doing here, Fiyero? This is penance for what happened to my sister. I’m not supposed to feel this way!” Tears were threatening and she felt helpless to stop them. She’d managed to hold them back before, but the floodgates had opened and shutting them was too hard.

“Elphaba…”

“Don’t call me that, damnit!”

“Fae, whatever. Look,” he grabbed her hand, “you did nothing wrong. I wanted you to come. I wanted you to feel like that. It feels good for me when that happens to you. Think of it that way. And Fae, what happened to your sister  _ is not your fault _ . Your mother chose to take a potion that she didn’t know about - not you.”

“My mother is dead. Someone has to atone for Nessie.”

“It doesn’t have to be you!”

Elphaba struggled to regain her composure. “We shouldn’t talk about this.”

“Don’t shut me out.”

“You need to drop this idea of us being friends, Fiyero. We barely knew each other before. We’ll go back to that after all of this. I am your whore. Not your friend. Please.”

He sighed. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I do. You do.” She insisted. “You’re so good, Fiyero, and kind. I appreciate it. But it’s not needed here in this room. I’m sorry I let myself get emotional. What happened just now was a lot for me to take in, I guess, and I let it distract me.”

“Fine. If you’re going to act that way, then at least let me ask about your physical condition. It hurt. I know it did. Don’t lie.”

She nodded. “But it felt good, too.”

“I got carried away with you.”

“I wanted you to. If I couldn’t take it, I would’ve asked you to stop.”

He shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t have. You’re too stuck in this idea you have of being punished for something you never did. But be honest with me about this: are you in pain right now?”

“A little.”

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted to know. It’s late, Fae. Why don’t we get some sleep? You can heal.”

“If you want more, you can have it. Besides, there are parts of me that don’t hurt, that you haven’t used.”

“Don’t even go there right now. I’m tired, too. We can revisit all of this when we wake up.”

Her energy was gone, so she gave up arguing. “If that’s what you want. Have a good night, Fiyero.”

“You, too.”


	6. Fiyero: Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero decides to wake Elphaba up in a creative way, and the two have a somewhat uncomfortable conversation.

_ Fiyero _

 

He’d almost forgotten where he was. At first, it seemed like some sort of strange dream, an erotic and yet emotional rollercoaster. But as his eyes focused on the slender green body beside him, he knew it had actually happened. Had he hurt her too much? He’d gotten so into it; she’d felt so good. The blood on the bed between them made him cringe, although he knew it had to happen. She had climaxed, multiple times. He’d felt it, the sensation of her shuddering around him was unforgettable. So it couldn’t have been all bad for her, right?

She was still sleeping, breathing slowly and peacefully. He knew when she woke up, she’d expect to pleasure him somehow. Fiyero wanted her, but he didn’t like the idea of pushing her too much when she’d only just lost her virginity. By the end of the week, he was certain she’d have adjusted and he’d have no problem being very active, but right now, he worried about it. And yet, he couldn’t get the thought from his mind, the way she’d looked as her whole body had shaken beneath him in the throes of a powerful orgasm. 

Carefully, he pulled the blankets from her body and examined her. She was lying on her back, reposed and calm. His fingers itched to touch her, so he brought his hand to the juncture of her thighs, light, feathery touches falling onto her skin. He gently spread her lips, dipping a single finger into her pussy. She whimpered slightly, but her eyes were still closed. He drew his finger in and out, watching as her lips turned to a smile. Eagerly, his mouth and tongue descended on her, and he began to taste her.

It was enough to wake her. “Fiyero?” She murmured. “Oh, that’s… mmm.”

“Feels good?”

“Very.”

She was too sleepy to be self-conscious or guilty yet, and he took advantage of it, diving his tongue into her, listening to her breathless sighs of pleasure. He loved the taste of her, thick like honey and just as sweet. Her hand fell to the back of his head, running through his hair. He was hard just listening to and tasting her. Fiyero’s spare hand went to his cock, stroking it eagerly as he continued his ministrations on her pussy.

“You don’t have to…” She whispered, but she lost her train of thought. “Oh, but it feels too good.”

He moved faster, both on himself and on her. She was moaning and her hips had risen slightly to meet his teasing tongue. Fiyero knew she was close, but when he looked up to see her face, he saw her forehead scrunched again. She was trying to stop herself. Again. “Fae, don’t do that. I want you to come. See what it’s doing to me?”

She opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled a little wickedly as she realized he was touching himself. “It’s so wrong, but it doesn’t feel wrong… I…” She gasped as he returned to his task with vigor. “Oh, Fiyero!” Her body pulsed once, twice and she was spent, lying breathless. 

He grinned to himself, “Perfect.” His cock was swelling in his hands, and the taste of her and the sounds she made had brought him close to his own climax. Fiyero jumped when her hand fell on his wrist. He looked at her curiously.

“In my mouth,” she pleaded. Elphaba pulled his hand away and covered his cock with her lips, and the warmth of her tongue almost sent him spiraling. She took the rest of his shaft in her hand, pausing so she could use her tongue to lick up and down his length. When she closed her lips around him again, he exploded.

“Oh, gods, Fae…” He groaned, spurting his seed into her mouth. 

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, swallowed and licked her lips. “I shouldn’t like doing that as much as I do. It’s like this strange sense of… of control, or connection, I guess. Of knowing that I can make you feel that way. And, as much as it surprises me, I kind of like the taste.” Her cheeks flushed. 

He laughed and kissed her. “I am not complaining.”

Elphaba cocked her head and looked at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Do you intend to… um...” Elphaba threw her hands in the air suddenly. “Oh, I sound ridiculous!”

“What is it?”

“Do you want my ass or not?”

Fiyero was stunned into a momentary silence. He knew what the dwarf had said when she’d been on that stage. He’d implied that whoever “bought” Elphaba could use her in every way. It was something Fiyero had tried, once or twice. It wasn’t bad, and if done right, a woman could even enjoy it. But did he want to do much more to her? He was fully satisfied with fucking her pussy and her mouth. At the same time, he had a feeling she was asking for several reasons, and not just to know what was coming. She was going to insist on giving him everything he wanted, and that meant she’d offer that up, too. It would give her a break, in a way, let parts of her heal a bit more. Maybe she was suggesting it for that reason? 

“If you want it, you can have it.” She said, uneasy with the quiet.

“I honestly don’t know how to answer that. I mean, you are gorgeous and I want all of you. I won’t lie about that.”

Elphaba stared at him, as though shocked. What had he said that was so strange? “Gorgeous?” She repeated.

“Yes. You’re… Before all this, I saw something in you that I liked. I thought you were pretty, attractive. But I had no intention of ever saying anything about it. Now, seeing you naked, watching you learn and discover your body like this, spending time with you… you are absolutely gorgeous.”

She pulled him to her and kissed him, tugging him close. Her hands were all over him, and she pressed her body toward him. “Take me. Take whatever you want. Please. I will like it. I will let myself enjoy it. For you.”

He had no idea what had just come over her, but he liked that she was willing to indulge in the pleasure. Fiyero stopped her. “You know, men need a few more minutes to recover.” He laughed. “And I have an idea.”

“What?”

“There’s an ointment that some women use. It helps soothe swelling and pain. I could ring downstairs and have someone bring us some. The better you feel, the better I feel.”

She nodded. “Only if you promise to rub it in nice and deep.”


	7. Elphaba: Status and Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba argues with Fiyero over his idea of marriage, reminding both of them of their cultural and social differences.

_ Elphaba _

 

She realized he’d never answered her question, but she didn’t force the issue. He knew it was available to him. Elphaba wasn’t sure if she wanted him to want it or not. It sounded uncomfortable, painful, but a part of her was curious. Even through all the pain so far, he’d made her feel so good, and she’d found parts of her and pleasures that she hadn’t known were there before. Would that be more of the same?

After applying the ointment - at which she’d laughed because it was the same ointment she used when she burned herself with water - they had breakfast. The dwarf had some sort of deal with the hotel, and food was brought regularly or when called for. She wasn’t sure how the deal worked, and she didn’t much care. He had explained at one point, but she’d been in such a state of anxiety that not everything had sunk in.

Elphaba looked over at Fiyero as they ate. He was too much, too perfect. She reminded herself that when this was over, they’d pretend it had never happened. They would never be together, not really. And that was fine. She wasn’t born to be a girlfriend, a wife, a paramour. Elphaba didn’t know what her destiny was, but she believed it involved more suffering, somehow, more of a struggle. Falling in love was not a part of that.

When they finished eating, Fiyero brought her back to the bed. “I know you don’t want to talk about this, but I’m going to say one more thing.”

She tried not to roll her eyes. Let him say whatever he needed to. This was his little interlude, after all. 

“You went into this because you wanted to help your sister. You didn’t know who it would be. You didn’t know if it would hurt. You didn’t care, because it was what you felt you had to do.  _ That _ is what matters. The fact that it was me, that you felt good, that’s just the result. And the feeling is natural. What matters is why you did it, not how it made you feel.”

Maybe he was right. She’d given up a part of herself, opened herself to things that were unimaginable, to save Nessa. Did it really matter what happened after? Why not just embrace her body and the way Fiyero pleased her? After all, he seemed to get off on knowing she was getting off, so it only made sense. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I’ll try to think about it that way.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Now, as for what you asked earlier. If you want to, genuinely want to, I will. I have no qualms about it. But it truly doesn’t much matter to me whether we do that or not. I’m having plenty of fun without it. And I think, so are you. So what do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then let’s leave it at that for the moment. After all, we’ve still got plenty of time to figure all this out. You’re… very responsive and willing and I like that. You are going to make some man really happy one day.”

She snorted.

“What?”

“Did you just imply that I’m going to get married?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Why? Because that’s what every woman supposedly wants? Aren’t women also supposed to go to their marriage beds virgins? It doesn’t matter if the man is, but it’s expected of a woman.”

“Well, yes,” he said apprehensively. “But I’m fairly certain it’s not uncommon that a woman isn’t a virgin. It’s just not spoken about if that’s the case.”

“Probably not.” She sighed. “But I’m not marriageable, anyway.”

“Why? What makes a woman marriageable? I thought the only requirement for marriage was that a couple enjoys one another?”

“Says you! Didn’t I hear you say you have some sort of arranged bride?” She bit her lip. Elphaba hadn’t meant to say that. She didn’t want to seem judgemental, like she was accusing him of being unfaithful to some woman he’d never met.

“I’m sure eventually we’ll grow to enjoy one another.” He shrugged. “My parents did.”

“And what if you hate each other? Not everyone gets along.”

“I don’t know. I think when you’re in a certain situation, you put things aside. But I didn’t mean for me. I was talking about what marriage is like here, in the rest of Oz. I thought it was about love.”

“Just because it’s not arranged doesn’t mean it’s about love, Fiyero.” Elphaba told him. “It’s about status. It’s about breeding. Yes, sometimes it’s about love. But it definitely isn’t always.”

“Well, you have status.”

“Thropp Third Descending? Perhaps. But  _ breeding _ . Who would want to risk their children coming out green?”

“Someone who doesn’t care. Someone who loves you.”

“And if I don’t want children at all? I can’t be certain I would. I am not your average woman.”

“Certainly not.” But it wasn’t an insult.

“This is a useless discussion, you know.”

“Maybe.”

Elphaba shook her head sadly. “Fiyero, I feel better now. Let’s go back to what we’re supposed to be doing, huh?”

“If you’re ready.”

“Stop doing that!”

“I can’t. This is who I am. I’m not some cruel, selfish asshole who doesn’t give a damn if you want it or not. That’s what you expected, but it’s not what you got. And complaining about it is ridiculous.” He argued.

“Well, thank you for finally talking back to me.” Elphaba gave him a playful look. “I was beginning to think the only strong bone in your body was the one between your legs.”

“I’m not a pushover. I just don’t like hurting people. And I can’t just forget that I know you.”

“Will you… will you be able to forget? After this? No one can know, Fiyero. You know that, right?”

“I do. No one will know. I promise. I don’t exactly feel like bragging, either. It’s not something to boast about.”

“Not for either of us.”

“And you’re right. It will be hard to forget. I won’t forget. But I won’t bring it up and I won’t act any differently. This happened, but with someone who isn’t Elphaba.” He said simply. “We both know this can’t go any further than this room.”

“It was never meant to.”

“So, let’s have fun while we can, then. Give yourself a break. Let go.” Fiyero drew her close again and kissed her.

“I can try.” She did. And it was perfect.


	8. Fiyero: Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few minutes alone give Fiyero time to think about what he's doing. Later, Elphaba discloses some of her past.

_ Fiyero _

 

She had gotten to him, though. What if he hated Sarima? Generally, Fiyero was amiable enough to get along with everyone most of the time, but what if she was just plain unpleasant? What if she was a female version of Avaric or something worse? A whole lifetime of that sounded scary. It bothered him so much that when she fell asleep that afternoon, he drafted a letter to his parents asking if everything was set in stone. He knew his parents wouldn’t have chosen someone terrible, but they had been children when the choice was made, and people change.

She woke up when he crawled back into bed. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing.” He smiled at her. “Are you still tired?”

Elphaba sat up a little and rubbed at her legs. “Not much, actually. I should be. You’re exhausting.” But she was smiling back at him. “I’m a bit sore. Not like I was before, though.”

“So I didn’t hurt you?”

“Which time?” She teased. “I’m fine.” Elphaba brushed her fingers through her hair and got up. “Um, I do need to do something, though.”

“What?”

“I need to bathe.”

“Mmm, we can do that together,” he told her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms about her waist.

“I’m afraid we can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Elphaba opened a drawer beside the bed where she had a bag. She must’ve put that there before he’d come in. She dug through it and pulled out a bottle. “I don’t use water to bathe. I use oil. I have a sensitivity to water.”

He stared at her. “A  _ what _ ?”

“I know, I know, it sounds silly. But I can’t… water hurts me, Fiyero. It burns. I don’t know why - probably whatever it is that makes me green.” She shrugged as she opened the bottle. “So you go draw a bath or shower or whatever it is you want, and I’ll take care of this.”

Fiyero nodded and left her to do whatever cleansing ritual she did. A few minutes on his own gave him time to clear his head, think about things. Just a day before, he’d been standing in that stupid room talking to that dwarf, thinking he’d be out of there and back in his dorm soon. He wondered if Avaric had come looking for him at his dorm yet. It was easy to forget that the outside world kept moving when he was with her. Their time was limited, and he knew that. But he’d thought of the future, just not the present that was passing by as they holed up in this room. 

What would he say when this was over? Did it matter? They would be only days away from classes starting up again. Everyone would be coming back from their holidays, and Avaric would forget he had been gone, and probably for they had spent so much time together this summer. That much was a relief. He preferred Boq, Crope and Tibbet, anyway. He never opened up much with Avaric - he was too superficial. Then again, he didn’t open up much with Boq, either. He never did much talking. In fact, this past day he’d done more talking than usual, even with all the sex. Elphaba probably knew him now better than anyone else at Shiz. And they could never talk like this again.

It didn’t matter at all, not in the end, did it? He’d be stuck in the Vinkus and the rest of his school chums would live far from him - the City, Shiz, a farm in Munchkinland. Fiyero realized he was getting a bit cynical, and pulled himself out of his thoughts. He had a very willing, very beautiful woman in the next room. Forget everything else.

Elphaba was naked on the bed, her skin glistening from the oil. She held out her hand for him and he joined her. She mounted him, rode him until she went limp with climax and then he took over. They spent hours consumed with the fervor of sex, of their bodies. It was dark again by the time one of them commented on needing a break.

Fiyero wasn’t sleepy. He was physically tired, and some rest would help, but he didn’t want to sleep. Elphaba didn’t seem to be drowsing, either. So he talked to her, instead. “You said the surgery for your sister was dangerous. How dangerous?”

“It’s 50-50. But she’ll die within the year if she doesn’t have it, so it’s a much better chance than what she has now.” Elphaba was blunt about it.

“I’m sorry. I hope it goes well.”

“Thank you.” She was aimlessly drawing patterns in the diamonds on his chest. “What about you? What is your family like?”

“My parents are good people. They’re older. It took them a long time to conceive, and I think they were worried about it, about having an heir. I don’t have any siblings, but I was never alone. Our tribe, when we are at Kiamo Ko, isn’t very spread out. Even the castle is part of the village, not separate from it. And when we’re out hunting, everyone is close. I got to spend plenty of time with other kids. I was the only one getting tutored, and the only one who could read, though.”

She frowned. “That’s sad. There’s no school?”

“No. My parents hired some governess to come out and teach me. She lasted a year or two, the first one. She was older than they are.”

“Does no one want their children to learn?”

“They don’t have the means, Fae. It’s not that they don’t want to. The only people who are qualified to teach are in the more ‘civilized’ world. It was hard enough for my parents to get someone to teach me for more than a year. I think there were five or six before I came to Shiz.”

“No missionaries? My father would fix that.” Elphaba laughed.

He’d forgotten her father was a well-known zealot and minister. “I’m guessing your father doesn’t know what you’re doing for your sister.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“What will you tell him?”

“I’m hoping he won’t ask, really. He might not care. As long as Nessarose is healthy, I don’t think it’ll matter to him.”

“You don’t think he’ll wonder?”

“No. What I do is of no consequence to him so long as it doesn’t affect him or my sister in a negative way. When I was younger, I’m told, he doted on me. But as soon as Nessa came around, things changed. She needed him more.”

He didn’t like hearing that. The way she spoke about it was dismissive, but it sounded sad to him. Fiyero had always enjoyed the full attention of his parents. Elphaba’s mother was dead, and her father seemed to have all but forgotten about her. “Everyone needs a parent, though.”

“Oh, please, don’t start with the pity.” Elphaba waved him away. “You are pathetic.”

“I am not!”

“Your capacity for empathy is too high, Fiyero. Besides, I don’t feel sorry for myself. You shouldn’t. I like not having my father watching me like a hawk. He keeps Nessie so close. If he treated me like he treats her, I’d probably never have been allowed to go to Shiz.” With that, she grinned at him. “And if not for that, I wouldn’t be  _ here _ .”

“I do like that you’re here,” he told her.

“Oh, I know you do.” Elphaba slid her hand onto him. “You  _ really _ do.”


	9. Elphaba: Can't Change the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero share secrets and pleasures.

_ Elphaba _

 

It was strange, she thought to herself, how comfortable it felt. Going into this, she’d thought it would be awkward, and even when Fiyero was the one who showed up at the door, she’d thought the same. But they grew more at ease with one another by the day. “This might be the only time I ever do any of these things,” she’d told him on the third day. “So I want to try anything you’re willing to do. Think of it like you’re teaching me.” 

He was a  _ very _ good teacher. And between lessons, he was a good conversationalist, too. Fiyero wasn’t afraid to ask her when he didn’t understand something, wasn’t afraid to tell her how he felt about something, even if it meant they disagreed. How odd, to find camaraderie in sex, but that was what it was. The more she relaxed, the better it felt. She’d always figured that virginity was a construct that men used to control women, but she hadn’t thought sex was so good. Why didn’t women do this more often? 

“I can’t take anymore, I can’t… Oh, please, yes!” He had her pinned to the wall, holding her hands over her head. Each thrust was heavier than the last, and she had already climaxed twice. It was only the pressure of him and her weight against the wall that kept her up. Her legs were around his waist, but precariously. 

“Four days, Fae, of constant fucking and you…” He grunted and thrust again. “Are still…” Another, deeper thrust. “So damn tight.”

“Keep going,” she moaned. She was too far gone to think. As he continued his movements, she let him own her, let him take her up and over. She was barely conscious, she was in so much ecstacy, delirious with desire and heat. “Like that, like that.”

Her last climax hit at the same time as his, and they stood, trembling in each other’s arms before he stepped back and let her find her legs again. Fiyero was sweaty, his hair ruffled and damp. He waited until she reached the bed to lay beside her. “I wish I never had to leave this room.”

“Mm, you and me both.” Elphaba sighed, a smile faint on her lips. “I’m told my mother cheated on my father. I wonder if this was why. He was gone so much, and even when he was home, he was so stiff.”

“Your parents had a rocky marriage?”

“Not when my father was actually around, and not as far as he knew. But my Nanny told me the truth. Nessie may not be his. I might not be, either.” This was something she’d never repeated.

“If Nessa might not be his, might her birth defect be some sort of genetic thing, then, if you don’t know  _ who _ her father is?”

“Oh, her father is either my father or an old Quadling friend who died in the Ruby Mines when I was a child. Neither of them would’ve passed something down.”

“I never knew there was so much scandal in your family.”

“That’s because no one knows, no one but my Nanny and me. And now you.” She rested her head on her folded arms on the bed. “What about you? Your parents?”

“It was arranged, but they are happy. I know that my father occasionally has to take trips to the City, and once I was born he left my mother and I behind until he could bring both of us when I was about twelve. But my mother didn’t seem lonely. My aunts lived with us, and they kept her company.”

“And your father? In the City?”

Fiyero shrugged. “I wasn’t with him. I wouldn’t know. I don’t think I want to. I also don’t think I care. As long as my parents are happy, it doesn’t matter.” He drew her nearer to him and rested his hand on her waist before kissing her nose lightly. 

She shifted and rested her head against him. “Maybe it’s not as bad out there as people make it sound.”

“It’s not. I wish we had a school, and arranging marriages is a bit of an old custom, but it’s a good place. There’s a sense of community, and family. People aren’t as divided.”

“Maybe being off the beaten path is a blessing.”

“It might be. I don’t know. We can’t redo our lives and grow up somewhere else.”

“What if you could change something? Just one thing about your past?” She asked, curious. “What would it be?”

“I think I would’ve liked a sibling.”

“Overrated.”

“You love your sister.”

“I do. And look where it got me, Fiyero. I don’t regret this, not at all. Nessa might live, and this experience has been eye-opening and wonderful. But think of what this could’ve been, if it hadn’t been you.”

He nodded slowly. “I know.” Fiyero kissed her again. “What about you? What would you change?”

“My second year, I think.”

“Last year? Why?”

“Several things happened that I wish I could change. Dr. Dillamond’s death, for one thing. And then what happened to Ama Clutch. Poor Glinda, and her family having to find a new Ama. But most of all, what happened when Glinda and I went to the City.”

He played with her fingers. “I always wondered where you went that night.”

“The Wizard isn’t kind. He isn’t glorious. He’s an evil, terrible… thing. We saw his true colors. I wanted to fight him, to find some sort of resistance, but… it was just after everything came out about Nessie and I couldn’t leave knowing she’d probably die. Maybe it was selfish. After all, my sister is just one person. Saving Oz from the Wizard could save hundreds, thousands, maybe.”

“There’s no knowing if you would’ve succeeded. You could’ve just gotten yourself killed.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Elphaba looked up at him. “We can’t change anything, anyway. But I hate this place. Oz isn’t the place I thought it was.”

“We grow up thinking the best of things. At some point we realize it’s not true.” He sighed. “But we go on, hoping it’ll change.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“Then we try to change it. For ourselves. For the future.” He shifted. “But running off and trying to change it at nineteen probably wasn’t a good idea, anyway. You live and you learn and eventually you’re smarter and stronger and able to do what you couldn’t before.”

“I like that,” she murmured. “What… what do your people think of the Wizard?”

“I don’t think they really care as long as he leaves us alone.”

Elphaba remembered something vaguely, something the Headmistress had said before she and Glinda had gone to the City, something about the Vinkus. But it wouldn’t come to her. “I hope he does, then.”

“So far, he has. I don’t know that some of my people even know the difference from one ruler to the next, really. They just know we don’t want to be bothered.”

“Too bad he doesn’t take that stance with the rest of Oz,” Elphaba muttered. The conversation had gotten too dark for her, so she changed the subject. “Have you recovered enough, my sweet? Because I had a thought…”


	10. Fiyero: Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero reminds himself that his time with Elphaba is short. They discuss politics.

_ Fiyero _

 

He couldn’t get enough of her. It was like he was addicted to her, to the way she smelled, the way she felt, the way she laughed. Fiyero reminded himself that they had two days left, and that his obsession was only because they’d been holed up alone in this room so long. He’d never look at her the same when they were at Shiz, but he’d keep his distance. This was just a short rendezvous in both their lives, and it would be remembered just that way. 

As she fell asleep, she whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked.

“For you. You’re right. I’m glad it was you.”

Fiyero didn’t ask anymore. She’d fallen asleep. He’d wanted to tell her he was glad it was her, but he realized that wasn’t the best statement. He wasn’t glad she’d been forced into having to sell herself to save her sister. But he was happy that they’d been together. How could one exist without the other?

“When will your sister have the surgery?” He asked her the next morning.

“As soon as I can arrange it. I think I’ll make the arrangements and just tell my father when to get her to the City. Maybe he’ll think I made a friend here or something who helped me out. I don’t  _ think _ he’ll wonder where I got the money, but you have a point. He might.”

“Will you be there with her?”

“If it’s during a holiday or if there’s a surgeon here who can do it.”

“I can help you, ask around. I know a few people in the City.”

“Fiyero, no. After we leave this room, you don’t even know my sister needs surgery, remember?”

“But Fae…”

“No. You’ve helped me enough already. You helped me with money. You helped me just yesterday to the bed, the floor, the little table over there, to at least a dozen orgasms…”

He snorted. “Fine, fine. I won’t. But if you ever find that you need something, ask me before you going selling yourself?”

“Why? Would you rather be the buyer?” She teased.

“Fae, I wouldn’t make you do any of that… unless you wanted to.”

“I would. Because I’d owe you. It doesn’t matter. This is all I need, Fiyero. And you have been more than kind.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re my hero, in an odd way.”

Fiyero liked that. “I can get on board with that.”

“I bet you can. But you’re done playing hero after the week is over. Be someone else’s hero - your arranged bride, some servant girl, whoever. I don’t need a hero, I just happened to run across one.”

“Well, if you ever need one again, don’t hesitate to tell me.” He insisted.

“If it makes you feel better, sure.” Elphaba brushed the hair from Fiyero’s forehead. “You really are good, Fiyero. I always thought people were terrible, in general, but I can’t find anything wicked about you.”

“I’m pretty rough with you sometimes.”

“Only when I ask for it.”

“I’m not that good, Fae. I’m no better than you, at least. You’re the one who gave up everything for your sister.”

“Okay, this is getting into an ego-stroking competition and I’m not going there.” Elphaba jumped off the bed, opened the door and grabbed the tray of food that sat outside their door. “Hungry?”

He nodded. They ate sitting on the bed. It was simple and comfortable that way. The food hadn’t been half-bad, he thought to himself. Elphaba certainly seemed to be enjoying it. She was eating it pretty quickly, and always seemed to eat as though someone were about to take her food away. Her family struggled with money; did that mean she’d never had enough to eat?

“Fiyero?”

“What?”

“I asked you a question, silly.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What was it?”

“Is the food different in the Vinkus? I know Quadlings had more spice in most of their foods than I was used to at first.” 

No one cared to ask about his culture much after the typical questions. Those usually consisted of: Why the diamonds? Why don’t you just join civilized society? Is it dangerous there? Are you bored there? But Elphaba actually, genuinely wanted to know. “Most of our dishes had a lot of meat in them. Our culture does revolve around hunting.”

She cringed. “Animal or animal?”

“As far as I know, only animal. I think Animals, much like the rest of Oz, find the Vinkus too uncivilized. If they’d ever spoken to us, we would’ve let them go. That’s never happened.”

“But Animals are fleeing the City and greater Oz these days.”

“They go to Ugabu or even the mountains in the Glikkus.” He told her. “Some go to Quadling Country. Since so many Quadlings have been slaughtered, it’s pretty empty now and the Gale Force has basically abandoned it.”

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Quadling Country is a disaster, though. I was there. There’s nothing left.”

“But it’s empty. They can rebuild if they have to.”

“How do you know all of this, anyway?”

“I hear things, Fae. I’m a prince. I have to be a little involved in politics.” He didn’t want to talk too much about politics. As she’d said before, it was a depressing topic, especially as of late. Fiyero was not ignorant. He, too, had noticed that Oz wasn’t quite the place that he’d expected. 

Once, while visiting the City with his father, he’d asked if it was always this way, or if it was just the Wizard. His father had shushed him, pulled him out of the streets and into an alley, and told him it wasn’t a discussion they could have there.

Later, his father had said that it had been like this, but not in his lifetime. He said Oz had seemed to be improving, until the end of the last Ozma regent’s reign. Society began to turn on each other. The Wizard promised to fix it. It only got worse. Whether that was Oz or the Wizard, he couldn’t be sure. Fiyero had always known there was more his father wasn’t saying. He’d never asked again, though.

“Quadling Country is a burial ground,” she mumbled. Her eyes looked haunted when she spoke of it.

Fiyero put a hand over hers. “It must’ve been bad.”

“It was bad for the Quadlings, Fiyero. My family? We were lucky. We weren’t them. Even me with my skin, even Nessie with her birth defect, we were always considered better than they were. But Quadlings were good people, kind and loving, just a little simple. Sometimes, though, simple is better.”

He wanted to say something to erase her memories, but even powerful magic couldn’t do that. Fiyero lifted her chin and kissed her. “You told me my capacity for empathy was too high, but yours is just as bad, you know.”

“I know, Fiyero. I think we’re both cursed.”


	11. Elphaba: The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in the hotel comes to a close, and Elphaba and Fiyero say goodbye.

_ Elphaba _

 

It was their last day together, and she felt a sort of melancholy. She knew it was absurd to be unhappy about it. Soon she could go make the arrangements for Nessa, go back to school and live the life she was supposed to be living. This could all be forgotten.

They didn’t talk as much that day. Instead, they spent as much time as they could touching, kissing, fucking. That’s why they were there in the first place, anyway. And what good would talking do, anyway?

She stretched her legs and smiled up at Fiyero. “I am never going to be the same after all of this. I’m surprised I can still walk.”

He kissed her. “I hate to tell you, but when you walk across the room, it’s a bit awkward.”

“Really?” Elphaba was horrified.

“Oh, yeah. I think you might want to be careful when you head back to Shiz.” He kidded.

It was strange to think they’d both leave here and go back to buildings right next to one another. Briscoe Hall had never felt as far away from Crage as it did now. She massaged her thighs. “Good thing I have a day or two before anyone gets back or I’d have some interesting questions to answer.”

“I’m guessing the answer would not be, ‘Sorry, but I was getting fucked all week,’ would it?” He kissed down her neck.

“Mmm, no.” She grabbed him, pulling him close. “Usually, I’d say honesty is the best policy, but this is definitely an exception.”

“Can I be honest?” He asked, his lips on her collar.

“Sure.” She ran her thin fingers down his back.

“I have enjoyed fucking you more than anything.” 

“Then maybe I should be honest, too,” she whispered.

“Please do.”

“This may have been the best week of my life.”

Fiyero bit into soft flesh of her breasts, nibbling lightly. “Mine, too.” He cupped them in his hands, consuming them. “Your body is fantastic.”

“And so is yours, especially that cock.” Elphaba reached for his member, loving the way it felt in her hands, feeling it grow and warm at her touch. She slid her hand up and down his shaft as he groaned into the skin of her abdomen. She knew where his kisses were going and spread her legs eagerly.

“Come here,” he said, stopping. He laid himself on his back, and pulled her hips. He positioned her so that she was straddled just above his mouth, urging her to lower herself down onto his thick tongue. 

She shuddered as she did, and quickly closed her lips around his cock. Brushing her hair from her face, she took him deep into her throat, fighting herself so she wouldn’t gag. She touched him, her fingers dancing along his balls and fondling slowly at the start of his shaft. His mouth on her went deeper and faster as she brought him further. 

Fiyero shoved two fingers straight into her pussy as his tongue circled her clit with expert precision. He didn’t start slow, but began pumping them in and out of her. It was only several moments before she was trying to avoid clenching around him, but he massaged her climax out of her, and she moaned around his hard cock. His hands at both her thighs, he carefully moved her down his body until she was poised above his cock. “Ride it, Fae. It’s the last time. Give it all you’ve got.”

She tossed her head back and he tugged at her hair. Her hands braced behind her, she began to bounce eagerly on him, squealing when he thrust upward and pounded into her walls. Her hips moved rapidly as she took his cock into her, letting him bury himself into her very core. “Oh, gods, Fiyero, fuck!”

His hands were on her ass, lifting her and then yanking her down onto his enormous length. “Mmm, I love that delicious pussy. You like getting fucked, Fae?”

“Yes, yes,” she moaned, moving faster against him. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she panted. They were moving at a fever pitch, and she was reaching for the euphoria she knew he would bring her, knew was coming. “Fuck me!” As it coursed through her body, she struggled to continue her movements.

He sat up, pushed her forward, got onto his knees as she pressed her hips back toward him and continued ramming into her, going so deep it she knew she’d feel it for days. She wanted to feel it always, wanted him to tear her and own her and claim her as his. He smacked her ass, leaving it stinging. “You will never forget this. You’ll try. But you will always remember how I ripped you open and fucked you hard.”

She mewled as he went harder, his hands leaving marks and bruises where he grabbed at her. “Fuck me, fuck me, please. I’ll never forget. You can have me, take me. I’m yours.” She took the battering, the utter destruction of her body and cried out as it came to a head inside her, the pain unbearable, the pleasure overwhelming it. She clawed at the sheets beneath them, screaming his name as another climax thundered through her body.

Behind her, Fiyero shoved himself to the hilt, grunting as he came. The room became silent aside from their heavy breathing. He ran his hands along her back, kissing the back of her neck as she continued trembling from the last aftershocks. “Fae?”

Her eyes closed, she whimpered, “What?”

“I’m going to miss this, you know.”

She thought maybe she’d miss it, too, but she was afraid to say so. Instead, she lay flat on her stomach for a moment before turning over and looking up at him. Elphaba kissed his lips softly, and smiled at him. “Fiyero, you’ve shown me things I never imagined. I thank you for that.”

“It was my pleasure,” he laughed.

“Really, Fiyero. At the beginning, I fought not to enjoy this. You wouldn’t let me shut off. It could’ve been anyone who bought me, but it was you. I don’t believe in the Unnamed God, or Lurline, or Fate, but I know I got incredibly fucking lucky. I don’t deserve what you’ve given me, but I am glad for it.”

His brown eyes changed from lustful and desirous to a deeper shade, heavier. “I’m happy you feel that way. I was barely thinking when I bid on you, really. It was like I was in a daze. Like you, I’m not much for religion, but something pushed me toward you.” He cupped her cheek. “I hope everything goes right for you. I hope you are happy and you get what you want, Fae. You deserve it, whether you believe that or not.”

“So do you.” She told him. “Thank you.” Elphaba laughed. “That was probably the last thing I thought I’d say at the end of all this. But I mean it. Thank you.”

He kissed her one last time.


	12. Fiyero: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero returns to Shiz and Briscoe Hall. Avaric questions him about where he's been. Students start returning to campus.

_ Fiyero _

 

“Where the hell have you been? You totally ditched me after last week!” Avaric’s arms were folded across his chest. 

Fiyero had been back in his dorm for a little over a day when Avaric had come by. He had seriously debated not answering the door at all, but his manners had gotten the best of him. “I got sick.”

“Did a girl there give you a venereal disease? They’re supposed to be clean. They take these potions that prevent contraception and help ward of disease…”

“That’s not it. Whatever I had for breakfast the next morning took a toll on my stomach. You are lucky you didn’t see me then. It wasn’t pretty. I was on the floor of the bathroom for days.”

Avaric grimaced. “Damn.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer the door, but I was indisposed, as you now know.”

“Sorry, Fiyero. I almost wish I hadn’t asked.” Avaric grunted. “What about the girl? Did you at least enjoy your night?”

“I did.”

“Was it as good as I told you it would be?”

“Better.” Fiyero didn’t want to talk about it, though. He needed to put it out of his head. It was the only way he could go on and act like it hadn’t happened when he next saw Elphaba. 

“I bet it was hot.”

How could he get Avaric to stop talking? “It was. Anyway, everyone’s going to start coming back today and tomorrow. It’ll be nice.”

“I kind of liked having free reign of the place, although the girls who stuck around for the summer weren’t very exciting.” He made a face.

_ Oh, they were quite exciting, you just didn’t know. _ “It was a bit isolated.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure we’ll all grab a meal at some point soon, anyway. We’ll have to hear Crope and Tibbett blabbering about their little trip to the lake, and Pfannee gushing about how amazing that stupid boy from back home is, and Elphaba prattle on about the books she read in the library, and Boq whine about how much he hates going home.”

“I’ve missed them all.” Fiyero insisted.

“I guess.” Avaric shrugged. “Well, why don’t we go have one last night out before they get back, just the two of us?”

Thinking quickly, he said, “My stomach is still a little sensitive. I’d better not.”

“It’s your loss, man.” Avaric grumbled. “See you later.”

Boq was one of the first to come back. Fiyero was relieved to finally have someone else to talk to. “Fiyero! Is it good to see you! I’m so happy to be back.”

“I’m glad to see you.” Fiyero stepped out of his room. “It has been a long summer.”

“I’ll bet! I hope you found things to do around here.”

“I did.”

“So, I heard something interesting today before I came by. They’re going to keep doing the co-ed lectures this year, but not just with life sciences. They’re going to do that with all of them! I heard one of the professors talking about it.” Boq spoke like it was something scandalous.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“I’m not sure. It’s unheard of!”

Fiyero had done plenty of things he was sure Boq would consider “unheard of,” and thought it was great that the girls and the boys could learn together. “It will be interesting. Besides, it does make sense. No use having two people teaching the same thing at the same time when you could have just one.”

“It’s probably a money-saving measure,” Boq commented.

“Maybe.”

“Regardless, it would help with meeting eligible girls.” The Munchkin boy thought to himself for a moment. “Sorry.” He added, looking at Fiyero.

“Don’t worry about it.” Fiyero had never cared much about the idea of his marriage before. He didn’t want to start now. The letter asking about it was sent to his parents - he’d worry about it then. “I’m guessing you didn’t find any eligible girls back home?”

“Definitely not. But I didn’t go out much. My parents had me slaving away helping them with the farm, anyway.”

Munchkinland was mostly farms, wasn’t it? He’d forgotten. The Vinkus was a dessert, Quadling Country was mines, Munchkinland was farmland, Gillikin was industrial and the Glikkus was mountains. He’d always wanted to see more of Oz, and he’d been glad to see the City and Shiz. But he was most curious about the mountains. No one really ever went that way, though. “I’m sure they appreciated your help.”

“It was indentured servitude.”

“Oh, come on, it couldn't be that bad.” Fiyero laughed. “You got to be with your family. I can’t even go back, the journey is too long.”

Boq stopped for a moment and then said, “You have a point. Do you miss your parents a lot?”

“I try to correspond with them as much as I can, but yes, I do miss them. I miss the people. But I’m glad to be here meeting different types of people.”

“Are you ever horrified by what it’s like around here?”

_ More everyday _ . But that wasn’t something he was going to say. Elphaba might’ve understood it, had even brought it to his attention, but to everyone else, he was still the innocent, clueless foreigner. “No. I think people might be more horrified by what it’s like out there, though.” That much was true.

Boq seemed to lose interest. “At least you don’t have to worry about courting. It’s so complicated! You don’t have to try to woo a woman. You have no idea how lucky you are. Courtships are steeped in ritual and it can be so exhausting!”

Fiyero agreed with Boq on that. He’d watched the awkward, strained way men and women acted around one another, even when they were courting. It seemed unnecessary. He didn’t understand the need for such boundaries and formality. If a couple eventually wanted to live together as man and wife, shouldn’t they be casual with one another and know what to expect? How could you marry someone when you didn’t even know what they were like behind closed doors? Then again, he’d never met Sarima.

“Tell me, though, what did you do all summer?” Boq continued.

“A little of this, a little of that.”  _ And a lot of Elphaba _ .

“I hope you had some fun. I’d much rather be here. There’s so much life.” The young man looked around him. “In Munchkinland, we’re so far apart because of the large farms. Visiting anyone is a hassle. Here, all my friends are in one building!”

“That is convenient,” Fiyero agreed. “Let’s go grab something to eat. I’m sure you’re eager for a little Shiz food.”

“Yes! My mother makes the same four dinners. It got a little bland.”

Fiyero was finding that life at Shiz was anything but bland.


	13. Elphaba: Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts up again. Elphaba and Glinda talk about boys.

_ Elphaba _

 

She woke up breathless, curled into a ball with her hand shoved between her legs. Elphaba straightened out quickly. Sweet Oz, what had come over her? It had been that ridiculous dream. How could she move on from this summer when already she was reliving it in her dreams? She’d never been plagued by lust, and now it was all encompassing. Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of bed and tore off her nightgown, oiling herself down and putting on a simple black dress. 

Glinda arrived a few hours later, and Elphaba was sitting calmly at her desk reading a book she’d checked out from the library the prior day. She ran up to Elphaba and engulfed her in a hug. Surprisingly, Elphaba found herself hugging her back. The blonde beamed at her. “I missed you, Elphie.”

“I missed you, too. Did you have a good summer?”

“It was fine, I suppose. About halfway through, I started feeling restless and just wanted to come back here. What about you?”

“Uneventful,” she said quickly.

Glinda studied her. “Something’s different, though.”

“Maybe I gained weight or something.” Elphaba replied dismissively.

“No, something about you, your mannerisms.”

“I can’t imagine what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter.” Glinda sighed. “Ama Porter is getting settled back in. I ran into Crope on the way in, by the way. We’re all getting together tonight at the usual place.”

It wasn’t a question. She was expected to go. And she would. Elphaba had no reason not to. After all, all the letters were sent that she could send making inquiries about surgeons for Nessa. She had to wait for replies now. And there were no classes to study for when they hadn’t started yet. “Sounds like fun.”

“It will be!”

They all traded stories around the table detailing their summer holidays. Avaric bragged about his adventures in bars and clubs around town. Boq grumbled about having to help with the harvest. Crope and Tibbet discussed their trip to Crope’s family’s lake house. Pfanee talked about how wonderful it was to see her boyfriend again. Shen-Shen spoke about family parties and well-to-do dinners. Glinda giggled about her cousin’s wedding. Elphaba made a lackluster comment about spending time in the library. Fiyero brought up how he’d explored the different parts of town.

“Except last week,” Avaric added. “Fiyero was sick as a dog, apparently.”

Elphaba fought not to make eye contact with him.

“I ate something that didn’t agree with me,” Fiyero said simply. “Let’s not talk about that at the dinner table, huh?”

“Fine. Nothing I do is ever appropriate dinner conversation.” Avaric muttered.

“Wonder why,” Elphaba remarked pointedly. “Maybe it’s because you’re an immature cad.”

“Excuse me? Look who’s talking. I’ve got more life experience than you will ever have, if you know what I mean.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and felt Fiyero’s gaze on her. She did not look over at him or acknowledge it. Instead, she replied, “There are some experiences, Master Avaric, that aren’t something to be proud of.” And that much was true.

Classes began again two days later, and she was pleased but surprised to discover they were to attend all their lectures with the boys. She was glad they were finally getting equal treatment - aside from being forced to have chaperones living with them, of course. She wasn’t happy, however, that it meant they were stuck with Dr. Nikdik. The one thing that would’ve been good about Shiz keeping them separate meant that they would’ve hired a new girls’ life sciences professor. 

Much of the group sat together during lectures, as well, passing notes and making snide comments. Dr. Nikdik barely noticed them. Elphaba sat on the edge of the group, intent on focusing. Boq sat beside her with Milla on his other side. That was another surprise. After a week or two, Boq and Milla began  _ courting _ . She found it amusing and pathetic.

Glinda found it more interesting than she should. “I can’t believe those two are an item, Elphie. It’s just so unexpected.”

_ Unexpected because you thought he’d pine after you forever? Because you liked the idea of being the beautiful, untouchable girl that men lusted after? _ “I don’t see why. I mean, we all spend time together. It would only make sense that romance might blossom somewhere.”

“But it’s  _ them _ . I’d expect you to be courting before I’d expect those two.”

“Me? With who?” Elphaba laughed.

“Oh, I don’t know. Certainly not Avaric. You know, there aren’t any available men in the group outside of Avaric at this point. Fiyero’s Vinkun, and spoken for. Whether they admit it or not, we all know Crope and Tibbett are involved with each other. Boq is now dating Milla.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t be with Avaric, and really, I wouldn’t be interested in courting at all, Glinda. Men are just not my focus. They seem to be yours, though.”

“You really don’t fancy  _ anyone _ ? At all?”

“Nope. Not interested.”

Glinda frowned. “Sometimes you’re so boring, Elphie.”

“Do you fancy someone, then?”

“No! I mean, yes. Not really. I do believe Avaric is handsome, but I wouldn’t be caught dead with him courting me. There are one or two young men outside our little circle who I might been keen on if they showed any interest.”

“You think Avaric is handsome?” Elphaba gagged.

“Oh, stop that! His personality is abhorrent, I agree. But by common standards, he is quite good-looking. Too bad he ruins that when he opens his mouth.”

Elphaba snorted at that. “He ruins everything when he opens his mouth.”

“Well, he is, unfortunately, the most attractive boy in our little circle.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh? Then who do you find more attractive?”

Elphaba froze, realizing she’d opened herself up to that question and cursing herself for doing it. “Um, I don’t know. Not Avaric.”

“You can’t just say he’s not the most attractive and not name anyone more attractive.”

“All of them. Anyone but him.” Fiyero most of all, but she wouldn’t - couldn’t - say that.

“Really? Even Boq? He’s dreadfully short.”

“I can’t think of Boq that way, Glinda. He’s like family.”

“And Fiyero? I mean, maybe he’s handsome by Vinkun standards, but he certainly is  _ not _ conventionally good looking.”

“And some people don’t like convention.”

“You’d be one of them?”

“You are trying to talk me into a trap and I am refuse to respond.” Elphaba shrugged. “What’s the use, anyway? Like you said, there are no eligible men in our group outside of Avaric, and he’s disgusting. Let it go.” But now it was Elphaba who couldn’t let it go. She remembered Fiyero’s eyes, the darkness of them, the way his hair fell over his forehead when he leaned towards her… “Let it go.” She repeated, more to herself than Glinda.


	14. Fiyero: Gender Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Nikdik assigns a special project in an attempt to prove a point.

_ Fiyero _

 

Forgetting was harder than he thought, especially with her so near. Now that most of their lectures - aside from specialization classes, of course - were together, she was everywhere. At first, he’d worried that he’d be constantly thinking about her naked and he’d end up with an erection to hide in the middle of class. Oddly, that wasn’t the problem. Instead, he thought of the way she reacted when he said something kind, the shy, but hopeful smile she’d give him. Or he remembered how she wrinkled her nose when she laughed - how loud and fierce that laugh was! Every time he heard it, he was transported back to that room.

It got even harder to forget when Dr. Nikdik announced, “I have decided to assign a project. It’s a sort of experimental thing. Since Shiz has decided to allow the sexes to attend classes together, despite my protests, I’m going to do a study. Personally, I believe the presence of women will only cause men distraction and that women need a more… simplified version of events, anyway.”

He heard Elphaba’s cough - the whole lecture hall did. 

Dr. Nikdik, as usual, ignored her. “You will be working in pairs. Now, since there are many more young men than there are young women, half the class will be working in a male-male pairing. The other half will be working in a female-male pairing. Two groups each will have the same subject to study - one consisting of both men, and the other consisting of a man and a woman. I intend to prove that the group of men will come up with a far superior project.”

“Oh, please.” Elphaba wasn’t even muttering. She was talking. Several students nearby looked at her. The boys glared, the girls seemed a little less miffed by her than usual. 

“I want you to write a paper, and present your findings to the class and to a panel of professors, myself included of course, at the end of the semester. There will be a rating system. And this will affect your final grade.”

Now everyone was grumbling.

“Do not attempt to choose your groupings by yourselves. I have taken the liberty of choosing partners myself. Since there is an odd number of women, there will be one grouping of three. Lucky the young man who gets to work with  _ two _ young ladies. Or not so lucky, depending on how you look at it. Now, I have managed to get permission for the young ladies not to be accompanied by chaperones during the assignment work. It would impede the hypothesis.”

More angry mumbles.

Fiyero tuned out the professor as he rattled off his list of names, waiting unhappily for his name to be called. Of course, it was the last of the names. 

“Master Fiyero, you get the pleasure of working with two of our young female scholars, Misses Elphaba and Glinda.”

Elphaba’s head shot up immediately, and she stiffened. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, chewing on her lip. But she said nothing. Fiyero was so distracted he didn’t even hear Dr. Nikdik give them the subject they were to be studying.

He watched as Glinda shook Elphaba by the shoulder and then turned to him. They had been dismissed to work out times and places for meet-ups. Fiyero forced a smile as the two girls made their way toward him. “I am lucky,” he told them, “because I get to work with the two smartest girls in the class.”

Glinda gave him a big smile. “Why thank you, Master Fiyero. You are too kind.”

“Yes,” Elphaba said, refusing to meet his eyes, “very kind.”

He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, or maybe to take her hand in his own. What was happening to him? Fiyero had thought he could move past this. “I’d be happy to come by your room. I mean, since the two of you live together, it’d be easier for me to meet you instead of making you both come to my dorm. Or we could meet in public, if either of you is uncomfortable. I understand.”

“Oh, no, no. We’re fine. There are two of us, after all. We’re each other’s chaperones!” Glinda giggled, bubbly as ever. “Right, Elphie?”

“Right.” She finally looked at him straight on. “Besides, it’s Fiyero. He wouldn’t ever think of it.” 

He understood the message. There could be not even a hint of any familiarity between them. But he couldn’t help wondering if this project was just one more little twist in the line of coincidences that had thrown the two of them together. Except it wasn’t just the two of them, it was Glinda, too. “Of course not,” he told her. 

“Elphie, do you mind terribly working out dates and times? I need to talk to Shen-Shen about something quickly.”

The abject fear in Elphaba’s eyes was obvious, but she said to her roommate, “No problem, Glinda.”

Fiyero watched Glinda bounce away and he said, “I’ll be good.”

“You damn well better be. I cannot believe this is happening right now. Of all people. You. Again.”

“Last time it was me of all people, you were grateful.”

“Well, the situation isn’t quite the same, is it?” She hissed. “Stop talking like this.”

“What do you want me to do? It needed to be addressed. It’s not like I brought up what happened directly.”

“If you ever did, I’d deny it. No one would believe it for a second.”

“I barely believed it.” Fiyero agreed. “It doesn’t matter. It’ll be fine.”

“If she even gets a hint that there was anything…” Elphaba shook her head.

“She won’t.”

“She’s perceptive, Fiyero. Don’t underestimate her.”

“Well, I won’t give any hints. So are you worried about me or yourself?”

She glared at him. 

Glinda came bouncing back over. “Did you work anything out?”

“Um, not quite. Elphaba was just explaining a few things.” He realized he still didn’t even know what they were supposed to be researching. “For example, I didn’t hear Dr. Nikdik very well when he was talking, and I needed to be filled in a bit on what our topic was.”

“Well, it’ll be quite fascinating,” Glinda opined. “I do believe the emotional difference between genders all has to do with societal expectations.”

“I’m sure Dr. Nikdik would disagree. He’s fairly certain we’re inferior creatures, obviously.” Elphaba grunted.

“I don’t share that opinion,” Fiyero told them.

“Good. Because we’re going to prove him wrong! And we’re going to do it better than Avaric and whatever his name is.” Glinda declared.

“Doing better than Avaric isn’t exactly a high bar,” Elphaba told her.

“Probably not. But we’ll still do it.”

Fiyero looked around the lecture hall. “Wait, are Crope and Tibbett partners? Why would Dr. Nikdik do that?”

“I have a theory,” Elphaba said. “He is doing it to compare how two people who are attracted to the same sex handle the distraction of working with someone they like. I’m sure he thinks it would still go better than two people of the opposite sex.”

“I’m giving him a little credit for that idea. It’s biased and wrong, but it was clever.”

Elphaba folded her arms. “Can we stop talking about all this and actually get to work? Some of us have other things to worry about.”

He should be worried about plenty of other things, but he found that the only thing he could think about was her.


	15. Elphaba: Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero, Glinda and Elphaba begin to work on their assignment but get sidetracked into a disagreement and personal discussion.

_ Elphaba _

 

She was concerned about herself, actually. Glinda had noticed something different about her the moment she returned, and she knew the blonde could read her better than anyone. And Elphaba knew she could be displaying subtle, subconscious signs of attraction even if she tried to prevent it. She was attracted to him - on a physical level only. After the things they had done, of course she was.

Having him in their dorm was strange, but she tried not to let it become awkward. That wasn’t easy, of course, but with Glinda around, she had no choice. As soon as he entered the room, he looked around with obvious curiosity. “I’ve never seen the inside of a girls’ dorm room. Our rooms are about the same size.”

“Don’t boys live alone, though?” Glinda asked.

“We do.”

“Of course. They get more space than we do. Not surprised,” Elphaba muttered. “Let’s get to work, then?”

“You’re so stiff, Elphie.” Glinda said dismissively. “We are lucky that we’re working with one of our friends instead of some stranger.”

“Right. Lucky.” She was  _ not _ feeling lucky. All she could feel was… aroused and confused. The urge to touch him, to kiss him, was unreal. “Let’s talk about the topic.”

“The emotional and mental difference between the sexes,” Glinda reminded them as she sat down on the floor, plopping a book down in front of her. “I was talking to Pfannee and Shen-Shen about this the other day, actually. They believe it’s hormones.”

“Men have hormones, too,” Elphaba commented.

“But not the same ones, so obviously they don’t do the same things,” Glinda said. “Men’s hormones just make them… well, make them want sex. Ours make us emotional. That’s probably why men stray sometimes.”

Both Fiyero and Elphaba were silent, staring at Glinda.

“Oh, come on, we’re friends here. It’s part of the project. We can be mature.”

“We can be mature, Glinda. That’s not it. I don’t think women and men’s hormones do different things, exactly, it’s how we handle them.”

“Women do  _ not _ want sex the way men do.”

“Because we’re told we can’t or because we actually don’t?” Elphaba said, then realized who was sitting less than a foot away from her. He knew which it was, at least for her. She had wanted it, once he’d helped her understand it. “Think about it. Men are told the way to deal with their hormones is to beat each other up or go to bed with a woman. Women are told we’re just supposed to cry and whine about it. It’s how we’re expected to handle things.”

“Some of us don’t cry and whine. We get angry and irritable,” Glinda said pointedly. 

Fiyero cleared his throat, and she realized he’d basically been absent from the conversation. “I come from a different culture than yours, and perhaps that can be of some use here? Expectations for women and men differ from culture to culture, after all.”

She was impressed by this idea, but merely nodded at him and said, “You have a point.”

“Fiyero, how do women and men act in your culture versus ours?” Glinda asked politely.

“There are really two types of women for us, actually. There are the village women and the hunters. The hunters are very much like men. They are much more independent and strong than what the village women are. In the village, women are somewhat like they are here. They cook and clean and look after children. Although, there are some differences…”

“Such as?” Elphaba prompted.

“Sex.” Fiyero said bluntly. “Your society is focused quite a bit on chastity and purity. Ours is not, not completely. We do what we want, married or not, man or woman.”

Glinda’s face was priceless. “Excuse me?”

“You said we need to talk about these things.” Elphaba reminded her. “You were talking the same way just a few minutes ago.”

“But it wasn’t personal. This implies things about…” Glinda gestured to Fiyero.

Things Elphaba knew to be true. “So what? He’s a man. No one cares. We all know the same thing about Avaric, and probably Crope and Tibbett - though not quite the same  _ kind  _ of sex. Why does it matter?”

Glinda frowned. “It’s just not… well, Avaric is all talk, I think, and Crope and Tibbett we don’t actually talk about it. Admitting it as though it were nothing is different.”

“He hasn’t admitted it.” 

“I can, though. LIke I said, the standard applies to both women and men. No one cares about purity before marriage, so long as unmarried women don’t turn up pregnant.” Fiyero shrugged. “So if you’re trying to jump to a conclusion about me, go ahead. I have no qualms about it.”

Of course he didn’t. Elphaba knew already, and Glinda was far too polite to say anything about it. “Thank you for your honesty,” Elphaba mumbled, again avoiding his gaze.

“And if you want be to continue to be honest, I think the way ‘civilized society’ treats sex is ridiculous.”

“It’s a way for a bunch of old men to control women,” Elphaba opined.

“Not this again!” Glinda groaned. “Besides, we aren’t talking about sex. We’re talking about emotional and mental differences.”

“Well, sex is a difference. Men treat it more casually than women, when it comes to emotions. Women are taught it means something special and that their virginity is a valued object while men are told that, ‘boys will be boys.’” Elphaba said. “It’s a double-standard. It’s a stupid double-standard and sex is just sex.”

“Oh, so what, Elphie, you’d just go out and have sex with someone for fun?” Glinda snapped.

“I think this conversation is getting a little too intense,” Fiyero interrupted. “If you two want to talk about that later, perhaps that’s best. I don’t think Elphaba meant for it to become personal.”

“Says you! You basically told us you aren’t a virgin!” Glinda accused.

“I was explaining my culture. You made an assumption. You, on the other hand, are getting a bit specific and very personal.” Fiyero caught Elphaba’s eyes, and she spotted a smirk at the corner of his mouth, as though he was saying, _ we have also gotten personal, very, very personal _ .

She looked away. “He’s right.” Elphaba reached for the books they’d gotten from the library. “Why don’t we see what the book says? Perhaps we can look at the science and make cultural distinctions later.”

“There’s really not much there,” Glinda sighed. “Why did he give us a project when there are no books in the library to use?”

“No books in  _ our _ library. Fiyero has access to a better library. Don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Can you do a little research for us, then?”

“I’d be glad to.” Fiyero got up. “And maybe next time we can actually get some work done instead of arguing.”


	16. Fiyero: Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero is asked to have a chat with Dr. Nikdik, which leaves him unhappy. His culture becomes a heavily discussed topic in regards to the project.

_ Fiyero _

 

She caught him between classes the next day. “You can’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve had carnal knowledge of me.” Elphaba rolled her eyes. “The way you were grinning at me when we were working on the project yesterday? Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Fiyero folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe you’re reading into something.” He hadn’t  _ meant _ to look at her that way, but he probably had. The discussion in the dorms had gotten very heated, and the subject matter only further distracted him. 

“Whatever.” She made to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist. “Is this project going to be a problem?”

“As long as you don’t make it a problem, no.”

“That goes for both of us, then.” Why was it that even when they were speaking so tersely to one another he felt the heat between them? “Elphaba, don’t get so worked up over it.” In a low voice, he added, “I’m starting to think you worrying about giving it away is going to be what gives it away,  _ Fae _ .”

Her fists clenched. “Don’t you ever call me that again.”

“If you stop bringing all this up, I’ll stop talking about it. You’re the one who keeps mentioning it, you know.” Not that it mattered, he was thinking about it whether she said anything about it or not.

“Fine!” She stomped off.

Dr. Nikdik called him into his office before class. “Master Fiyero, I wanted to check in with you. Your situation with this assignment is unique, and if you find it to be too much, I can try to make another arrangement.”

“Why would it be too much?”

“Well, if the two young ladies are bringing you down and keeping you from doing the quality of work that’s expected, I would understand.”

Fiyero was beginning to understand some of Elphaba’s anger when it came to the treatment of men and women. Dr. Nikdik was a prime example of this. “That hasn’t been an issue.”

“I did assign you the two best female students as a way to alleviate the pressure.”

“I appreciate that. Misses Elphaba and Glinda are extraordinarily talented and intelligent and I’m grateful to work with them.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not. They’re smarter than I am, probably.”

Dr. Nikdik snorted. “Ah, Master Fiyero, you are too polite. Please, though, do let me know if you need some assistance?”

“I assure you I won’t need any,” Fiyero said shortly. “I’m luckier than anyone else in class, working with those two. It certainly isn’t the impediment you seem to think it is. Have a good day.” He got up and walked out, seething. Fiyero understood that there were ways in which women and men were different - there was no denying that - but that didn’t mean women deserved to be treated as lesser creatures! In some ways, they were superior. No wonder Glinda and Elphaba were so determined to prove Dr. Nikdik wrong.

“He  _ actually  _ said that?” Glinda stared, open-mouthed. They were sitting in the girls’ room. Fiyero had decided to tell them about his unpleasant encounter with their professor.

“He did. I’m sorry. I’ve never been very fond of the man, especially after what happened with the antlers, but now I realize just how much of an entitled old man he really is.”

Elphaba shrugged. “I am not at all surprised, Fiyero.”

“In the Vinkus, what Dr. Nikdik said would not be acceptable.”

“But neither men nor women go to school out there,” Elphaba pointed out.

“They don’t?” Glinda asked.

He and Elphaba realized her mistake at the same time: The school situation in the Vinkus was something he had discussed with her in the privacy of their hotel room that summer. Fiyero, quickly, said, “Elphaba’s right. Have you been reading books on the Vinkus?”

Elphaba, catching on, said, “Yes. When you mentioned your culture had different views when it came to men and women, I wanted to see what I could find. Unfortunately, in our very limited library, all I seemed to discover was that no one in the Vinkus attends school.”

“That would be true. I was tutored.”

“So no one can read?” Glinda asked.

“In many ways, my people are stuck in a different era - maybe even a different world. For the most part, we don’t need reading. Hunting and gathering don’t require any knowledge of the alphabet. We only interact with other tribes or peoples when we come upon them. Other than the chieftains, no one bothers.”

“No one passes the time reading?”

“We pass the time with games, with conversation or with gathering and hunting. Of course, we have books at Kiamo Ko, my home. But that’s an exception. We need to communicate with the outside world.”

“So you’re in your own little bubble,” Elphaba said.

“That’s one way to put it, yes.” He met Elphaba’s eyes and nodded. She was lucky he had saved her from her misstep, although he was certain she didn’t think of it that way. Fiyero smiled at her. “It was nice of you to take an interest in my culture.”

“Purely scientific.”

“Well, of course.”

If Glinda noticed the tension, she didn’t act like it. “Tell us more about that, Fiyero. Other than sex, what is different about the way men and women interact in the Vinkus? You said some of the women help hunt and gather food, right? Who takes care of their children?”

“You’re assuming those women have husbands and/or children, Glinda.” Elphaba added.

“One person from every couple is expected to work - whoever is better at it. It doesn’t have to be whichever gender. Whoever has a knack for it does it.”

“Is it the same with the royal family? If you had an older sister, would she be heir?”

“She would.”

“I like that.”

“You would.”

Glinda continued her questioning. “Do they act different at all when they’re working - the men versus the women?”

“Not really. We hunt. Sometimes women are better at sneaking up on a target, and men usually have a little more brute strength, but that depends on body types. When it comes to behavior? Everyone is different in their way, but men and women don’t have obvious differences.”

“So what happens when the men stay home? They do all the work?”

“When a woman first has a child, she stays home no matter what so she can feed and bond with her child maybe for a year or so. After that, if she desires to return to work and she has been the one working, she goes back and her partner stays home - if they both agree. There are times when, if they’re both just as skilled at hunting or something else, they trade parts of the year. There’s a couple I know, the man is a good hunter, but the woman can basically raise crops out of dust. She takes the harvest and planting season, he takes the other half of the time.”

“It sounds… fair.” Elphaba said thoughtfully.

“It is. We just don’t have your… modern conveniences, like schooling or technology.”

“Schooling is important, I think. But as for some of the other modern conveniences, maybe not having them is a good thing.”


	17. Elphaba: Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda leaves Elphaba and Fiyero alone, which may not be the best idea...

_ Elphaba _

 

“Glinda, do you absolutely have to?”

“She’s my friend, Elphie! I need to be there for her.” Glinda huffed. “She’s in a bad state. You’ve heard how she talked about that boy. Pfannee is a wreck right now.”

“But we’re supposed to be working on the project.”

“Then work on it without me. I’ll make up for it.”

“But then it’s just Fiyero and me.”

“And? Half of the other groups are just one guy and one girl. Unless you have a problem with this particular one? Because you’re the one ranting about how the sexes should be treated equally!” Glinda snapped.

Elphaba swallowed hard. Glinda had a point, and she didn’t want to give her reasons for arguing it. “Fine, fine. Go. When will you be back?”

“I don’t know! I’ll probably be gone all night. Good thing Ama Porter is in the City for her auntie’s funeral or she’d be following me around down there and it’s already crowded enough with Pfannee, Shen-Shen and their Ama. Tell Fiyero I’m sorry, will you?”

“I will.” Elphaba watched helplessly as her roommate left. 

What was she worried about, anyway? She could behave! After all, it had been one little week  _ ages _ ago. So what if it replayed in her head every night when she was lying in bed? It was only because she was bored. Nothing more.

Fiyero showed up only a few minutes later. “Where’s Glinda?”

“Pfannee’s boyfriend dumped her in a letter this afternoon. She’s consoling her.” Elphaba shrugged and invited him in. “She said she’ll make up for not working later.”

“She’s a good friend.”

“She is.”

“You know, you two are so different. I never expected that you’d be as close as you are.”

“I didn’t, either.” Elphaba laughed. “But I’m glad for it. It’s been nice to have a real friend, a female friend. After we lost Melena, my sister and my Nanny were the only two women I ever really spent time with growing up.”

“And your brother and your father the only men?”

“Yes. I… we traveled to Quadling Country constantly. I barely had enough schooling - I had to do a lot of reading myself to keep up.” Elphaba sat down on the floor.

Fiyero joined her. “That’s lonely.”

“I didn’t mind it.”

“I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want you to get angry that I asked. When is your sister’s surgery?”

She cocked her head at him. Why was he asking? It was like he genuinely cared about her problems, even now that they weren’t alone in that room together. “It’s been scheduled for  the fall holidays in the City and I’ll probably see if I can’t make the journey to be with her then.”

“I’m glad you were able to get it scheduled so soon.”

“Me, too.”

“I’ll be thinking of you and her and hoping for the best.”

Elphaba flushed and looked into his eyes. He was undeniably sweet, and it threw her for a moment. Fiyero really was the person he’d been in that room - intense but playful, kind but rough. It made her want… Suddenly, she was kissing him, her hands tugging at his shirt. 

Fiyero kissed her back without question or hesitation. Her mouth was already slightly open to accept his tongue. He began unbuttoning her blouse quickly. His hands were warm on her body, and she welcomed the feeling. He pulled the sleeves of her blouse off once it was open, and left it on the floor. Once he’d taken a long look at her and grinned, he grabbed her and pulled her up into a standing position. 

She yanked his shirt over his head as she took a heavy breath. “I’m sorry. I can’t stop thinking about it. I want you.”

“Well, then we’re on the same page.” Fiyero replied, walking her to her bed before pushing her down onto it. “I keep imagining you. It keeps me up at night, thinking about the way you felt, the softness of your skin…”

Elphaba reached up and clasped his shoulders, holding him as if he were her lifeline. “I kept thinking it was so bad, to want you still. But I dreamt about you. I’d wake up soaked.”

“You don’t know how much I love hearing that.” He kissed his way down her neck as he unfastened her bra. “You feel just like I remember.”

She knew she shouldn’t. She should stop this now before it went too far. But she couldn’t make herself. Instead, she gave into the lust, undoing the clasp on his pants and closing her eyes as his kisses rounded her breasts. “Fiyero, you tease me.”

“I would never, Fae. Teasing means I have no intention of going through with it. And I have every intention of that.” His fingers whispered along her belly to her skirt and he removed both her skirt and her panties at the same time.

“Oh!” She clutched him tighter as he slipped a finger inside of her. Elphaba had considered touching herself when she was alone, but had never been brave enough to. The sudden feeling of penetration was incredible. As he moved that finger in and out of her, her hips responded in kind. 

Fiyero had at some point finished undressing, and he pulled his finger back after a few gentle movements and thrust his cock inside of her. “You’re still so tight, and so wet.”

“For you,” she murmured, arching her hips. “I wanted you so bad. Please, Fiyero. I want it. I want to feel like you’ve fucked me hard for weeks when you’re done, even if it’s just this once.”

As she said that, he pushed deeper in, eagerly giving her what she asked for. One hand held her legs open as he moved, making it impossible for her to wrap them around him the way she had liked to. But she didn’t care, and her legs fell wider open on the bed as he grunted, forcing himself so deep inside her that she squealed. “Take me all the way in, Fae. Let me feel you like this.”

Elphaba moaned. “All of it. Yes.” She relaxed her body completely so he could reach further, pounding her walls and bruising her insides. “Fiyero! Right there…” He was hammering into her, her pussy swelling around him, drawing him in and fighting the delicious pain at the same time. His cock kept pummeling her into such amazing bliss. She threw her head back and let him pin her hands above her head. “Yes, yes… I’m… oh gods, yes!” She screamed as her climax thundered through her, her body going limp beneath him.

He got even more intense as he began to twitch with orgasm inside her, ripping her apart until he groaned loudly and spilled his seed deep inside her. “Fuck!”

A shout brought Elphaba out of her delirium. Glinda stood in the doorway, her hand over her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Cliffhanger. I have the next few chapters written, too, but I had to leave this one up for a little while because I love ending it that way.


	18. Fiyero: Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba attempt to explain to Glinda what she walked in on.

_ Fiyero _

 

Fiyero pulled out of Elphaba quickly, throwing the blanket over them both, too shocked to do much else. 

“You monster! Get away from her. How dare you!” Glinda exclaimed. “You bastard! I’m getting help…”

“Glinda, don’t!” Elphaba sat up, folding her arms across her chest. “Don’t do that, please.”

The blonde cocked her head, her jaw dropped. “What…? But Elphie, he was… he was… he forcibly took your virtue!”

“You are wrong on both of those accounts,” Elphaba said. “Now shut the damn door.”

In a daze, Glinda did as she was asked.

Fiyero looked back and forth between the two girls, aware that he was currently trapped naked under a blanket. Did Glinda really think he had  _ raped _ Elphaba? Then it occurred to him what it must’ve looked like. He’d been going pretty hard as he finished, and Elphaba had been almost motionless as she’d recovered from her own climax. But how could Glinda think he would ever do something like that? “Um, we can explain,” he tried.

“No, Fiyero, you will not,” Elphaba snapped. “Glinda, can you either turn around or cover your eyes so that he can dress, please? And me?”

“But, Elphie, what the hell is happening here?”

Elphaba grunted, climbed over Fiyero and got out of bed. Apparently, she didn’t care if Glinda saw her naked. “We were having sex. What did it look like?” She began picking her clothes up off the floor and redressing.

“Elphie, he can  _ see _ you.”

“And? You think he had his eyes shut the entire time he was on top of me? He’s already seen it all. I don’t care.”

“This is indecent!” Glinda huffed.

“It might be.” Elphaba picked up Fiyero’s clothes and tossed them to the bed. 

He tried to maneuver into clothes, but it was taking time. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Fiyero, just shut up.” Elphaba glared at him. “Let me explain this.”

He went back to trying to dress, realizing that perhaps Elphaba was trying to avoid telling Glinda the  _ whole _ story. He didn’t blame her. “Fine, Fae.”

“Glinda, I thought you said you’d be gone for awhile.”

“I wish I had been!” Glinda’s cheeks were flushed with anger or embarrassment. “I came up to grab something I’d forgotten. And this is what I walk in on.”

“Then maybe you should go back downstairs. Pfannee needs you. We can talk about this when you come back.”

“Oh, no. Don’t you try to get out of this, Elphaba Thropp! I want an explanation  _ now _ .”

Elphaba grumbled. “Fine, fine. I gave you one, though. We were having sex.”

“Well, obviously.”

Fiyero had dressed and stood up. “Should I go?”

“No!” Both women shouted at him, and he jumped.

Elphaba tore the blanket all the way off the bed. “First of all, as for my virtue, I believe you’ll find there’s no blood. My 'virtue,' as you call it, wasn’t there for him to take tonight.”

“Elphie!” 

“I’m being honest.” She insisted. 

Glinda walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair. “This is too much.”

“Then go back downstairs.”

“No.”

Fiyero was seriously considering just sneaking out. The two of them were in such a heated argument they might not notice. Right?

“How long has this been going on?” Glinda asked, exasperated.

“It just happened.” Elphaba replied.

“Just happened? Sex doesn’t  _ just happen _ . Are you two courting?”

“We are not. We will not. It is sex, Glinda. That’s all it is. He’s got his child bride back home. I have a preacher father. You really think it would work out?”

Fiyero bit his tongue. His parents had written back earlier that week. They’d informed him that, whatever crush he may have developed, it was likely no woman would ever want to leave proper Oz and live in the Vinkus. But, they had added, if he could convince whatever girl he was asking on behalf of, they were fine with it. 

He had written back to explain it hadn’t been about any girl in particular, it was just something he wanted to know. Did he still have to get married as soon as he returned from Shiz? Could he, perhaps, find a woman in the village he was interested in? Or could he at least spend some time with Sarima before marrying her? The idea of marrying someone he’d never met had been what bothered him. He was still waiting on a reply.

“So, what? Fiyero got here and just asked if you wanted to sleep with him for fun and you just jumped into bed?” Glinda demanded.

“Well, no. I kissed him first.”

“You started this?”

“Does it matter who started it? I did, of course. Fiyero’s much too respectful and sweet to make a move on me like that.”

_ Respectful and sweet? Really? I just fucked her into oblivion and that’s what she has to say? _ He frowned. “I’m what?”

“Oh, you are. You only get crude when you’re encouraged. Which I did.”

“This is horrific. I can’t believe you, Elphie.” Glinda’s lower lip was quivering and she seemed as though she was about to cry. “I thought I knew you.”

“You do. You don’t need to know every detail of my life to know me, Glinda.”

“Fiyero, did it happen the way she’s saying? You didn’t initiate it?”

“No, but I might have if she hadn’t gotten to it first.”

Elphaba smirked at him.

“How… but you two… have you done this before?”

“No.” Elphaba replied quickly, shooting him a sideways glance. “But we were talking, and I asked him about what he’d done in the Vinkus. We got to discussing our pasts, and I kissed him. I wanted to. Things kept going from there.”

“It was unexpected, but not unwelcome,” Fiyero added.

Glinda sighed. “Fiyero, I think Elphie and I need to talk without you. It’s best if you leave now.”

Fiyero looked to Elphaba for confirmation. She nodded at him. “Right. I’m sorry for what you saw, Glinda. I really am.”

“Go, Fiyero. We’ll figure out what to do about the project later.” Elphaba urged him. “Just go.”

He hung his head, grabbed his notebook and headed out. In several moments he’d gone from ecstatic to uneasy. Now, he didn’t know what to feel.


	19. Elphaba: Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba continues to explain her behavior to her roommate.

_ Elphaba _

 

She sat down on her bed and looked at her roommate, wondering where to begin. Elphaba was angry at herself. How could she have been so stupid to do this  _ here _ ? It wasn’t what she had done that was the problem, it was where and how hastily she’d done it. Things were now far more complicated than she wanted.

“Oh, Elphie, look at what you’ve done.” Glinda spoke first.

“Glinda, please. It was nothing and it meant nothing. We were just having a good time, and I am so sorry that happened in front of you.”

“That was an image I  _ never _ want to see again.”

“Yeah, I imagine Fiyero’s ass is probably not what you expected when you walked in the door.” Elphaba commented wryly.

“Or you spread-eagle beneath him! Have you no decency?”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: Sex is not something women should be forced to be ashamed of. Fiyero understands that. There was physical attraction there, and we acted on it. It’s not as scary as everyone wants you to think it is.” Elphaba held her ground. While months ago, she hadn’t thought she’d ever have sex, she’d believed in the words she was saying and she still believed them now. Sex was not the terrible forbidden fruit that conservative men wanted women to think it was.

“So just over three weeks into the semester and you just decided it’d be a great idea to have sex with the Vinkun prince that we’re working with on a semester-long project?”

“It won’t affect the project. I’ll make sure he acts normal.”

“And me? I’m supposed to just sit there with you two pretending I didn’t see you both naked and going at it like animals?”

“Like animals? Glinda, it’s natural.” Elphaba sighed. “And yes, that’s exactly what you’ll do. Or do  _ you _ want to explain to Dr. Nikdik why we can’t all work together?” She hoped Glinda didn’t call her bluff. She knew she’d be in a world of trouble if anyone found out she’d slept with Fiyero in her dorm room - it was completely against the morality clause of the student handbook. Glinda had no idea she held the power in that moment.

“Of course not! Damn you, Elphaba. I never thought in a thousand years that I’d walk in on that. With  _ Fiyero _ . Sweet Oz, what made you think that was a good idea?”

“I wanted him. He wanted me. It felt good.”

“It felt good? Elphie, you can’t just do whatever feels good!”

“Was I hurting anyone? Did my feeling good get in the way of anyone’s life? No. Glinda, I know you’re surprised. I know you also probably have questions. Go ahead and ask them.” Elphaba crossed her legs and squirmed. The last remnants of his seed were trickling down her thighs. Wincing, she stood up. “But give me a tick. Sex is messy and I need to clean up.”

Glinda’s eyebrows were raised, but she waved at her dismissively. “Go ahead. Ew.”

Elphaba walked into the bathroom and changed her undergarments quickly, sliding a small cloth pad between her legs before pulling her clothes back up. She’d probably be dripping for a few more hours, at least. This was something she’d adjusted to over the summer. It had surprised her, a little, that it just came out in small bits like that. At first, she’d found it gross. Now it was just a fact of life.

When she reemerged, Glinda sat in the same spot, looking at her sternly. “You’re not a virgin, then.”

“Definitely not.”

“And when did that happen?”

Elphaba had been mentally preparing this story since Glinda had walked into the room. “Before Shiz. There was a boy I liked. I thought he liked me. It turned out he was only after a few rolls in the hay. That was when I realized how stupid it is to try to attach emotion to sex.” She hoped that didn’t sound too automatic.

“Elphie, just because someone took advantage of you doesn’t mean you need to behave like a harlot!”

“I am behaving like a woman who knows what she wants and isn’t going to listen to society tell her whether or not she can have it.” She said through clenched teeth. Elphaba did  _ not _ like the word “harlot” being directed at her, not after what she’d done.

“And you wanted Fiyero?”

“I have for quite some time. When he told us about his culture, I realized maybe I could at least enjoy him.” All of that was true, anyway. Right?

“Have you done this before? Not with him, I mean. You already said you hadn’t. I just was asking if you’d been, um, intimate with other boys here. At Shiz.” Glinda bit her lip.

“No. I didn’t want rumors. Even though I believe one thing, the rest of Oz seems to believe another, and I don’t want to deal with the fallout. Fiyero is quiet, and I knew he wouldn’t say anything. He is respectful, in his way.”

“That grunting and thrusting didn’t seem respectful. How could that possibly feel good?”

Elphaba smiled a little. “Oh, believe me, it does. He knows what he’s doing. There are parts of a woman that I don’t even think you realize exist, Glinda. And when touched… Do I really need to explain this?”

Glinda’s cheeks were beet red. “No, no. But, I mean, doesn’t it… isn’t it supposed to hurt? Elphie, Fiyero was… the bed was shaking.”

She bit back a laugh. “Oh, Glinda, it’s fine. Yes, it hurts maybe the first time or two. It wasn’t the first time, as I said.”

“But it was your first time in quite some time, wasn’t it?”

_ Does less than a month count as quite some time? _ “Yes. But when I want it, when it feels good, the body reacts differently. He didn’t hurt me, not really. Different people like different things, though. I asked him to do what he did, to be rough.”

“You  _ asked _ him? Elphaba!”

“Like I said, I like what I like.”

“And you feel  _ nothing _ for him? And he feels nothing for you?”

“Absolutely nothing. We were both well aware of that. All that we have is sexual, not emotional. We are friends, I suppose.”

“And you’ll just continue being friends? After he saw you naked and was inside you like that? How can you even look at him?”

“It’s simple.” But was it? She had thought it would be, but then she’d ended up back in bed with him instead of acting like friends. “Glinda, I really do regret that you had to see that. It was a stupid thing. And it will definitely not be happening again.”

“I should hope not!” 

“But you need to act like it didn’t happen, too. It’ll be easier for all of us.”

“I wish I could just forget it. It seemed so… raw.”

“Sex isn’t the pretty pink thing you seem to think it is. It’s sweaty and messy and real, if you let it be. It’s not delicate. Sometimes it’s tender, or sweet, but it’s not how we’re meant to see it. Men think of it more like what it is. Women want it to be slow and loving, they don’t understand that there’s so much pleasure to be had from it. We’re being denied that by cultural expectations.”

“Maybe. Maybe it’s both.”

“If it’s with someone you love, maybe it can be. Not for me.”


	20. Fiyero: Not in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero begins to consider that his feelings for Elphaba are more complicated than he first thought.

_ Fiyero _

 

He almost jumped out of bed and punched her. She shook him awake just past midnight and well after curfew. Fiyero grabbed her wrist, shot out of bed and pinned her to the wall before he figured out it was her. They were nose-to-nose, and he considered kissing her. Instead, he let her go and stepped back. “What in Oz are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.” She said in a low voice. “Sweet Oz, who did you think I was? A masked murderer?”

“I didn’t  _ know _ !” He flicked on a light. “We couldn’t talk another time?”

“Not in private, no.”

“How did you even get out of Crage?”

“A window. It’s easy.” She shrugged. “Fiyero, what happened earlier was not the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”

“But it was good.”

“Of course it was good! But that’s not why I’m here.” She sat down on his bed as though she belonged there. “I’ve talked it out with Glinda. I need you to help me, though. You need to act like that never happened.”

“Does she know? About the week we spent together?”

“No, and she never will. I can’t tell her, Yero.”

He wanted to ask about the nickname, but didn’t. “I understand, Fae.”

She didn’t get angry at him for calling her that. “Good.”

“I don’t think she’d judge you if you told her, though.”

“Really? Did you see how she reacted when she walked in on us, Fiyero? It was bad enough that way. I can’t make it worse.” Elphaba drew her knees up to her chest. “She’s my best friend, but there are things I won’t tell her. That secret stays between us.”

“It will.” He assured her. “I promise, Fae. I feel so stupid that she saw that.”

“Me, too.” Elphaba took a deep breath. “I want you to know that we… this… don’t expect that again. It was a moment of weakness. We need to focus on the project.”

“That’s fair.”

“But right now, we aren’t working on the project and we’re alone with no one to come in for several hours before I have to get back…” Her hand slid over his. “Just for old times’ sake?”

They undressed themselves. There was no foreplay, or talking. He simply buried himself inside her and moved, loving the way her body felt like silk around him. She breathed heavily, and pressed her face against his chest when she wanted to cry out, so that no one would hear her. Later, when she climbed on top of him, she leaned down and kissed him when she came, shaking with the effort of her silence.

It was still dark when she tumbled back out the window, reminding him one last time not to ever think she’d be giving into her baser instincts again. He stared after her, still reeling. Fiyero had foolishly thought that having her just once or twice more would clear his head of her. But it only made it worse. Now, he couldn’t close his eyes without picturing her or hearing her voice. He wanted to wrap his arms about her, breathe her in. And that made it even harder to work with her. Luckily, Glinda’s presence kept him more alert. 

“The women from the ancient stories -  _ The Oziad _ , for example - they fought and went to war, just like the men. Obviously, their emotions weren’t in the way of them engaging in war or joining an army.” Glinda commented.

Elphaba lit up. “You have a point. Wasn’t there something about Lurline or Kumbricia?”

“I think I know what you’re talking about. Hang on.” Glinda jumped up and went to her desk, tossing book after book to the floor. “Damn, it’s not here.”

“What’s not?” Fiyero asked.

“The book. Oh, sweet Oz, now I can’t even remember what it was called. It had a navy color, and it had a bunch of old stories in it… I had to read it for my independent study in sorcery, because it talked about ancient sorcerers and sorceresses a lot.” She threw her hands in the air.

“I’m sure you’ll find it.” Elphaba said calmly.

Fiyero shifted slightly, having suddenly noticed the way Elphaba’s hair smelled. A memory surfaced of her, lounging in the hotel bed and resting beside him, her hair flung about the bed and a thin smile pressed into her beautiful lips. He remembered how he’d liked to wake her up, and then that led to him getting needlessly aroused thinking about it. 

Elphaba looked at him and he tried to keep his gaze steady when he looked back at her, as though she weren’t dancing naked through his head. He blinked and forced himself to break the eye contact, looking down at the book in his lap. But Fiyero couldn’t read a word. Were her eyes still boring into him? Could she read him well enough to tell what he was actually thinking about? When he looked up again, she was flipping the pages of a book between them, saying something about hormones again. But he was too absorbed in his own hormones to help much.

Even Boq seemed to notice something had changed. “You’re even quieter than usual lately,” he commented during lunch one afternoon.

“I am?” Fiyero twirled pasta around his fork aimlessly.

“Yes. You seem very introspective.”

“I’m fine.”

“Perhaps you are. But… forgive me if I’m being blunt, I know the look. Are you in love?”

Fiyero snorted. “You’re kidding, right?”

Avaric slid into a seat next to them, placing his tray down. “What’s all this about?”

“I think Fiyero’s in love,” Boq said.

“Wait, I never said I was!”

“How does that work, Fiyero? I thought you had some girl back home. Besides, who could you possibly be in love with around  _ here _ ?” Avaric laughed.

“I’m not! The girl back home is not exactly a mandatory marriage. Boq thinks I’m too quiet. Apparently, that means I’m in love.” Fiyero explained. “I am definitely not in love.”

However, now he wasn’t so sure. He knew lust, had felt it multiple times before. His feelings for Elphaba didn’t fall neatly into that category. Some of his feelings could be considered lust, but others were more complicated than that. Fiyero tried to dismiss the thought - it was because she was his friend and he’d slept with her, or maybe it was because he’d taken her virginity. It couldn’t be love. Not now. Not here.

Besides, how could he ever tell her? Assuming it was love, which it wasn’t, she most certainly couldn’t reciprocate. She had been with him at first because of the auction, and then because she’d been overcome with desire. Neither of those said anything about her feelings for him, probably because she didn’t have any.

“Good. Love is a bad idea.” Avaric told him.

“It is not!” Boq protested.

“Oh, please, Boq, you and Milla have only been together maybe a month. You’re not in love. What you’re feeling will fade and she’ll irritate the hell out of you. Believe me.”

“Since when are you the expert on relationships, Avaric?”

“Since I have more experience than you do.”

“Not in real relationships. You have more sex. There’s a difference.”

“Yes,” Fiyero agreed, “a big difference.”


	21. Elphaba: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finds herself in an unpleasant situation after her rendezvous with Fiyero.

_ Elphaba _

 

At first, she’d just been a few days late. That was nothing new. Her body had never been consistent about much of anything. But three or four weeks after her little dalliance with Fiyero in her room (and later his), she started to feel a bit nauseated. And the bleeding still hadn’t started. She started to feel nervous. How could she have let this happen? Elphaba had been foolish. Before her auction, she’d been taking the right potions and taken care of everything. There had been no thinking ahead with the incident at Shiz.

She was almost at the point where she was considering making some sort of physician’s appointment to at least find out if she was right when the pain started. Elphaba was reading when the first wave of pain tore through her belly. “Ah!” She winced.

“Elphie?” Glinda looked over at her. She’d been reviewing some notes for her sorcery final, muttering spells under her breath.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” But just saying that took effort. Another cramp came upon her, and then another. They were sharper and more intense than anything she’d ever felt before. “I think it’s just my cycle.” Except she’d never had cramps before.

“Damn. I’m sorry.”

Elphaba clutched at herself and pulled herself up. “I’m going to check.” Grimacing, she made her way into the bathroom. As soon as she removed her underwear, she found thick clots of blood and tissue. She pursed her lips. So she had been right. But it didn't matter now, she supposed.

Glinda knocked on the door. “Do you need any milkweed?”

How long would this last? Could she continue to hide it from Glinda until it was over? She sat herself in the corner, breathing heavily as the pain got more intense. She groaned.

“Elphie?”

Fighting tears, “I’m fine. Sorry.”

A key turned in the lock and Elphaba cursed the fact that they both had keys, just in case. Glinda looked around the room, first at the discarded underwear with the clotted blood and then at Elphaba, curled up and clenching her fists. “Oh sweet Oz.”

“I know, Glinda. Don’t tell me.”

Her voice shaking, the blonde said, “I don’t know what we do. We should get you to the infirmary.”

“No! They’d know. I can’t!”

“Should I call Ama Porter?”

“No!”

Glinda got down on the floor beside Elphaba. “Elphie, maybe I should get Fiyero.”

Elphaba pressed the back of her head into the wall. “Glinda, he will never know about this. Do you understand me?”

“But Elphie, he has to!”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“It was… it was his, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Tears streamed down her cheeks. “It was. But there is nothing he can do now. It would break his heart, Glinda. You have to swear to me you won’t tell him.”

Glinda took Elphaba’s hand. “You shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

“It’ll be fine in a few hours, maybe a day. It’s not like I’m going through labor. There’s not much for my body to get rid of, anyway.” She squeezed Glinda’s hand. “But will you stay?”

“Oh, Elphie, I would never leave you like this.”

“Thank you.” Elphaba murmured. “Thank you.”

“You’re absolutely certain you don’t want Fiyero to know? He would at least own up for his choices, Elphie, and he’d be here for you. I know he would, whether this meant anything to either of you or not.”

“That’s exactly why he shouldn’t know,” Elphaba insisted. “I made the choice knowing I hadn’t done anything to prevent this. He didn’t know that.”

“But he didn’t know the opposite, either.”

“Glinda, don’t argue. I don’t need him now and I don’t want him to know this happened. I will be fine without him.” Elphaba cringed as another terrible cramp ripped through her. “I just need to hold out until this ends.”

“Let me get you some milkweed.”

“Glinda, you know I’d never take it.” Elphaba spat.

“Oh! Because…”

“Melena.”

“Elphie, the pain must be unbearable. Just once will not hurt you.” Glinda urged.

She wiped at the tears on her face. “No, Glinda.” Elphaba deserved this, anyway. Maybe this was the sacrifice she had to make for Nessie. The pain, the child, all of it. 

“Elphie, forgive me for asking, but how long have you known?”

“Keep asking me questions, Glinda. Talking and thinking keep the pain at bay. I wasn’t completely certain, but I was worried.”

“And if this hadn’t happened, Elphie, what would you have done?”

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment. She knew exactly what she would have done. Fiyero shouldn’t have to bear the burden of scandal or fatherhood. It was her fault, and her problem. She would have waited until the fall holidays, seen Nessa through her surgery and then disappeared and raised the child quietly and alone. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, Glinda.”

“Fiyero would’ve stood by you.”

“I know.”

“Although I don’t know what options you two would’ve had, with his arrangement, when it comes to marriage. But I’m sure with extenuating circumstances, maybe things could be changed.”

“It’s useless to talk about this. And I wouldn’t have married him.” Elphaba muttered.

“Why not? What else could you have done? An unmarried mother isn’t looked upon kindly.” Glinda reminded her.

“I know that and I don’t think I’d care. And Glinda,  _ it doesn’t matter _ .”

“Right. Right. Then tell me something about sex. Is it really like you said?”

“What, messy?”

“Does it really feel so good?”

“Yes. I think. I mean, for me, with him, yes.”

“What about with that boy back home?”

“With who?”

“The first boy?”

She’d almost forgotten she’d told that lie. “Oh, um, it wasn’t great.”

“Hm.”

The bleeding slowed eventually, and the pain dulled. She was able to return to classes two days later, and when Fiyero came by the day after to work on the project, she was practically herself again. Glinda tried once more to convince her to tell him, but she was adamant. He could never know.


	22. Fiyero: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero begins coming to terms with his feelings, but decides it may be best to keep them to himself.

_ Fiyero _

 

Something was off about her. He didn’t want to say anything. After all, he was supposed to pretend nothing had happened between them, and the only reason he could tell that she wasn’t the same was because he knew her so intimately. Besides, Fiyero had his own problems to deal with.

Did he love her? And if he did, did it matter? He thought that, perhaps, admitting it might only make the whole thing worse. If he could no longer deny it, his behavior might become obvious. Neither of them wanted that. But the idea of love wore on him and haunted him, until he had to address it, no matter the cost.

In life sciences, he found himself staring at her yet again. She never noticed when he looked at her in class - she was far too focused on her notes. He admired her steadfastness. Sometimes, when Dr. Nikdik said something she found particularly disagreeable, she’d mutter to herself, grunt or snicker unhappily. Otherwise, her pen moved fluidly across the pages of her notebook, her grip insanely tight as she wrote. It was a wonder she wasn’t pressing down so hard the pages ripped.

Elphaba drew into herself, somewhat. She used to sit by whoever of their group was on the end of the row, but now she would only sit by Glinda. Was it because Glinda knew at least part of her darkest secret? But if that was the case, she’d sit near him, too, wouldn’t she? On occasion, they had sat next to one another. She’d never cared, of course, since she was so intent on learning.

The way she and Glinda occasionally exchanged glances as they worked on the project was new, too. She’d taken to chewing the end of her pens as they studied, and she’d never done that before. Should he say something? Should he bother asking?

If it wasn’t love, it was certainly at least an obsession. He missed the comfort of the hotel room, how freely they’d spoken and joked together. Fiyero missed  _ her _ , all of her. And that was what made him realize that he  _ did _ love her. Whether or not it made a difference, he was completely and thoroughly in love. There was no mistaking it.

Another letter from his parents arrived, saying that they would be willing to extend the deadline on his marriage if he had other interests. They added that they would also be willing to give him a month to get to know Sarima before the marriage, if that was the way he chose to proceed. Fiyero wasn’t sure what to do, anymore. Did he dare express his feelings to Elphaba? He thought it might be best to keep silent and move on with life as it was intended to go. But it was so hard.

“Fiyero, you are getting even stranger.” Boq told him after histories one morning. “Is there something you need to talk about?”

“I don’t even know.”

Boq laughed. “You are odd.”

“I know.” Fiyero sighed. “Boq, I think maybe you were right before. I’m in love.”

“I knew it! With who?”

“I can’t, Boq. It’s not that simple.”

“Love never is,” Boq said solemnly. “The problem is your impending marriage, correct?”

“Not really. I mean, a little bit, maybe. But the problem is her, and the relationship I already have with her. It’s complicated as it is.” Fiyero wasn’t going to explain just how it had gotten so complicated. He wasn’t worried about revealing his indiscretions, but if Boq ever figured out who it was Fiyero was in love with, it would also expose Elphaba, and he couldn’t do that to her. 

“And you don’t want to complicate it further by telling her how you feel.”

“I don’t.”

“Do you think she feels the same?”

“I don’t see how she could.” How could she possibly love the man who had paid to take her virginity? That wasn’t exactly what he’d intended to do, but it was what happened. 

“I didn’t think Milla liked me at all, but I tired anyway, and it worked out.”

“But with Glinda?”

“We’re still friends and nothing is any worse. There were a few moments of embarrassment, but it was still worth it. At least I knew how she felt and then I was able to move on. Wouldn’t that be best?”

“Not everyone can move on easily and still be friends, and I don’t want to lose her friendship.” He didn’t add that it would make the project even more difficult to work on.

“So she’s a friend, huh?”

“What?”

“Well, Fiyero, you have maybe four female friends. You’ve narrowed it down for me.” Boq grinned.

“Boq, don’t!”

“Please tell me it’s not Miss Glinda. Because I can tell you that is pretty much hopeless.”

“No, it’s not.”

“If it’s Pfannee, you might have half a chance. She did just get dumped.”

“Um, no.”

Boq cocked his head, and then covered his mouth with his hand. “It isn’t. Is it?”

“Boq, you’re being very vague.” Fiyero could tell he knew, though. He just didn’t want to have to admit it, so he was putting it off as long as he could.

“It’s  _ Elphie _ . Oh, hell, Fiyero, you’re in love with Elphie!”

“Shhhh! Boq, don’t be so damned loud!” Luckily, it didn’t appear that anyone had heard them. Everyone was occupied with their own conversations as they walked to their dorms or to their next classes. “But yes.”

“Now I get why you’re acting this way.”

“So what in Oz do I do?”

“Get your head out of your ass and get over it. I don’t even understand how you could possibly like her. I mean, she’s my friend, Fiyero, but it’s Elphie.”

Fiyero frowned. “That’s not very kind.”

“Well, I’m being honest. I don’t think anyone has liked her. Ever.”

“Things change.”

“Do you want my advice or not?”

“I thought you’d already given it.”

“I was being sarcastic. Look, I don’t think Elphie will understand if you try sending her the typical signals. You have to be blunt with her. She likes honesty, anyway. She’ll respect that. And if she doesn’t feel the same, I’m sure she won’t hold it against you.”

“Boq, you’re forgetting that I’m working with her and Glinda on the project. Wouldn’t that make it a bit awkward?”

Boq winced. “Oh, yes. Perhaps it’s best you wait.”

“Yes. I should wait.” Forever.


	23. Elphaba: Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba begrudgingly accepts help from Fiyero once again.

_ Elphaba _

 

She felt normal again. Elphaba even found, to her surprise, that she was still aroused by Fiyero’s presence, and that she still wanted him. Her body had a mind of its own, and logic seemed to have no control over her desires. After the mistake she had made and the tragedy it had caused, how could she feel like this? Two weeks later and she was staring at him as he and Glinda talked about research. She felt like some silly schoolgirl, not the girl who’d sold her virginity, slept with a friend just for the fun of it and lost a pregnancy she’d barely known about. How pathetic was that?

“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” Glinda asked after Fiyero left one evening.

“Does lust count as a feeling?”

“Stop that! Elphie, I see it in your eyes. I knew you couldn’t just sleep with him and act like it meant nothing. It doesn’t work that way!”

“How would you know? You’ve never had sex!” She snapped.

“I see I’ve hit a nerve.”

“Glinda, you don’t understand how wrong you are. There’s more than meets the eye, but it’s not what you think it is.”

“Then explain.”

Elphaba shook her head. “No. You wouldn’t understand.”

“How can you say that? I walked in on you two going at it and I somehow understood! What else is there?” Glinda huffed.

“It’s personal.”

“And I’m your best friend.”

“You are. But there are things that you don’t need to know. Look, Glinda, I’m sorry I won’t tell you, but that doesn’t change the fact that I won’t.” Elphaba shut her eyes for a moment, her hand on her forehead. “Please, Glinda, there’s been enough.”

“Oh, Elphie… I don’t know what’s happened to you.”

“You were there.”

“Before that happened, though. I mean, something led to you ending up in bed with Fiyero, and I know there was more to it than you’re telling me.” Glinda took a deep breath. “After what happened, though, you really still feel… um, lust towards him?”

“A little. Glinda, that doesn’t just go away because something bad happened. It just reminds me I should’ve been careful. But it won’t happen again, anyway.”

“Oh? You seemed to have no problem doing it for no good reason before. If you both want it and you  _ are _ careful, why not go for it again? Not that I’m encouraging you, but I’m just trying to understand.”

“Because it’s not what I do. It’s not me. It was a mistake, even if it was fun when it happened. And I was punished for it.” Elphaba replied. “Look, we don’t need to talk about this. I’m fine.”

Glinda frowned. “I don’t know if you are.”

The next week, she received a letter from her father. He did not want her to come to the City unescorted, and he would not be helping her get there. She had depleted all of her funds helping Nessa, and she had hoped her father would be kind enough to repay that by at least paying her way to and from the City - on public transport, of course. But of course, she couldn’t be that lucky. And there was no time to try and find some other way there - the fall holidays were only two weeks away.

Glinda - who knew that Nessa was having life-saving surgery but had never known there had been money issues - tried helplessly to comfort Elphaba, but she was utterly devastated. After all she had done, she’d have to stay sitting at Shiz for the fall holidays and wonder how the surgery had gone until she got a letter? It was an awful thought.

She was still moping about it when Fiyero came to work with them that afternoon. He noticed, immediately. Of course, he didn’t say anything - he was always so polite. But he knew she was unhappy about something. Elphaba had always wondered if he’d sensed her turmoil after the miscarriage, but she hadn’t dared to ask.

Glinda never could keep quiet, though. “I’m sorry Elphaba’s being so dreadfully unpleasant. She just got word that she can’t travel to the City for the fall holidays. Her sister is going to have surgery and she really wanted to be there.”

Fiyero caught her eye and answered carefully. “Oh? Why can’t you go to the City, Elphaba?”

“I’m not supposed to go unescorted.” She didn’t add the other part.

But Glinda did. “And money. Her father won’t even bother to send the money to get her there.”

“That’s… unfortunate.” Fiyero said, his eyes still on hers. “Elphaba, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Glinda eyed them both uneasily, but sighed. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She got up and went into the bathroom.

“Let me take you to the City,” he said quickly.

She should’ve known that he was going to do this. “Fiyero, don’t.”

“Don’t tell me that. Elphaba, this whole thing started so you could get your sister that surgery, and you deserve to be with her. I know how much you love Nessa. You’ve done more than enough to prove that. Let me do this for you.” He insisted. 

“You know very well I don’t like charity and I don’t like owing people.” Elphaba told him. “But perhaps we can work out a payment?” She hated herself for suggesting it. When she’d walked into that brothel over the summer, it was supposed to be a one-time thing. Here she was offering her body up again - to the same person.

Fiyero closed his eyes and shook his head. “Elphaba, you can’t possibly be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting. I’m not asking for that. This is a favor to a friend.”

“And I insist on repaying it. You had no problem sleeping with me here.”

“It was a mutual thing!”

“Fine. Then consider this a mutual thing and I’ll consider it payment of a debt and we’re good.” Elphaba said. “Unless you don’t want it at all?”

“Damn it, Elphaba, I always want it with you.”

She stared at him, a little surprised at his admission, especially the addition of the phrase, “ _ with you _ ,” as though there were no one else. It sent her heart on a race and her mind reeling. What had he meant by that? But she recovered herself instead and said, “Then do we have a deal?”

“Yes, we have a deal.” Fiyero told her. “I can’t resist you, anyway. And it will make it cheaper - just one room for the two of us.”

She smiled. “I do like that.” After a moment, she said, “You will have to meet my family. And when it comes to that, I’d prefer if they  _ not _ know of the arrangement?”

“I had no intention of telling them. I’m just a good friend who offered to help you.”

“Fair enough. I’m pretty sure no one will much care. It’s going to be all about Nessie.”

“As it should be. I want to be there with you, anyway. In case… I mean…”

She knew what he was going to say. It was, after all, a 50-50 chance. “In case she doesn’t make it?”

“I mean, Fae, you sacrificed everything.”

“That’s not what will upset me, Fiyero. I did that and if it doesn’t go well, I’ll know I tried.” But losing Nessa would be what would hurt. She’d been trying to ignore that possibility since she’d arranged the surgery. As the day grew nearer, however, she couldn’t avoid it. There was a good chance that, no matter what she had done, her sister might die.


	24. Fiyero: Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda approaches Fiyero about his unconventional relationship with Elphaba.

_ Fiyero _

 

He was packing when she showed up at his door. It was late, far past curfew. And she was the last person he expected. “Glinda?”

“There’s something you should know.” The young woman’s eyes were urgent.

He stepped away from the door as he ushered her inside. “What is it?”

“Sit down.” Glinda sat in his desk chair almost immediately.

Fiyero frowned, but did as she asked. “What is it, Glinda?”

“You’re taking Elphaba to the City. She told me. She didn’t want to. At first, she came up with some lie about her father changing his mind, but I know her better than that.”

“And your point is?” Fiyero asked. “I’m not going to promise not to sleep with her, if that’s what you’re demanding.”

“No, of course not. I saw you two together, remember? Yes, yes, I know we promised never to talk about it, but we’re going to talk about it now. There are a few things I swore never to talk about, actually.”

He shifted uneasily. “Go ahead.”

“She had a miscarriage, Fiyero, after what happened with you two.” Glinda said bluntly.

Fiyero had no response. There was no preparing him for the statement Glinda had made. Elphaba had been pregnant with his child? And then she’d lost it. How had he not known? He fluctuated between shock, sadness and anger. She should’ve told him.

“It was very early. She knew she was pregnant, but was still coming to terms with it, I guess. I hadn’t even noticed. So no more than six weeks. But I realized what was happening when the pain started and she ran to the bathroom. We have the same cycle, you understand, as happens often with women who live together. I realized she’d been late. And when I went backward and did the math, the time when you two were intimate was right when it was possible that such a thing could happen.”

“Sweet Oz,” he murmured. He’d almost been a father. And  _ Elphaba _ , a mother. Fiyero hadn’t thought to ask her if she was taking the proper potions. She had been when they’d been together the prior time, but now he realized she’d probably ceased taking them afterward. She hadn’t expected them to end up together like they had. If he’d known, he’d at least have taken his own precautions.

“She made me promise never to tell you. I offered to get you, when she was curled up in such agony, but she refused. She said it would break your heart. I can see, looking at you now, that it does.” Glinda’s voice softened. “And I’m sorry - for both of you.”

“I knew something was wrong.” It was all he knew to say. “Did she have any intention of telling me? If, if that hadn’t happened?”

“I asked her. She claimed she hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Glinda sighed. “But I think she knew. And I think she had no intention of telling you. Or me. I don’t know what she would’ve done, but she’d have tried to hide it, maybe even run away.”

“With my child? Without a word?”

“You know how she is.”

“So why are you telling me now?”

“Because I want you to understand what you’re doing. I’m sure she’s making sure she’s protected this time. She doesn’t make the same mistake twice. But… but I thought you needed to know.” A small tear dropped down Glinda’s perfectly rouged cheek.

Fiyero bit his lip. “Maybe there’s something I ought to tell you, too.”

“What is it?”

“That wasn’t the first time, that day with Elphaba. It had happened before. Over the summer.”

“I thought there was more to it. She lied to me about it. Why would she?”

“Because the circumstances were less than pleasant. Have you ever wondered how Elphaba’s family can pay for that surgery, Glinda? She sold herself, her virginity, for money.” Fiyero gave Glinda a look to silence her questions. “Avaric dragged me to a brothel. She was there. I was in a daze and I, well, I bought her. She insisted she do what she was paid to. We spent a week together. I paid for her sister’s surgery. I told her, over and over again, she didn’t have to do what she did, but she did anyway. And Oz help me, I loved every second of it.”

Glinda covered her face with her hands for a moment, breathing heavily. When she looked up, there was more than just one tear on her cheek. “I want to say her doing that surprises me, but when you think about it… she’d do just that. Oh, Elphie.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to guess she had a good time with you, too, though. Or she wouldn’t have done it again. Fiyero, I’m sorry I thought you were violating her. I didn’t know what to think, though. As far as I’d known, Elphaba wasn’t the type.”

“I made her that way.”

“No. You opened up a door that she didn’t know was there. She has always been outspoken about those things. And since it happened, she’s told me things.”

“I don’t want to know what things,” he laughed. “I supposed I’m glad she’s enjoyed herself. I didn’t want it to happen that way.”

“No, I don’t suppose you did.”

“I mean, I had wanted her. I just didn’t even think about it. My life has been planned out for me since I was young. Besides, people here aren’t like my people. I never thought I’d have the chance.” Fiyero said honestly. 

“And it still is, isn’t it? The arranged marriage?”

“Not necessarily. It’s expected, but not necessarily a requirement.”

“So if she hadn’t lost the baby…”

“I probably would’ve done right by her and married her.”

“Well, you might’ve tried,” Glinda laughed. “She said herself she wouldn’t have married you. No offense. I don’t think it’s you. I think she, well, I think she isn’t fond of being forced into marriage like that. Fiyero, do you feel more for her beyond the bedroom?”

“I do.”

“I got that sense. I can’t tell you how she feels. She’s stoic that way. Until the miscarriage, I’d only ever seen her cry once. And it was because she thought I fell asleep. I’m a light sleeper, though. I always have been. Which reminds me, I know she snuck out the night I caught you two. And she was gone for quite some time.” Glinda gave him a knowing look.

“What? Was I supposed to kick her out?”

“I’m not faulting you.” 

“You know she’ll kill both of us if she finds out what we told each other.” Fiyero muttered.

“I know. I’ll do my best to keep your secret if you’ll keep mine.”

“Glinda, that was my  _ child _ . I’m supposed to pretend I don’t know about it?”

“Yes! Fiyero, I’m sorry it happened. You have no idea how terrible it was to watch. But we don’t know how she’ll react if she knows you found out. If you care about her, let her tell you when she’s ready. Promise you’ll act like you don’t know. I’ll do the same.”

“I promise.”


	25. Elphaba: Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba begin their journey to the City.

_ Elphaba _

 

They slept in the carriage, for the most part. Elphaba knew they’d probably be up most of the night, so she took advantage of the long ride to get some rest.

She woke again when they reached the inn. It was dark, and they ate quickly and shuffled up to their room. They didn’t bother even turning on a light, but she didn’t mind. As soon as she put her things down, she felt his hand on her arm. “Fiyero?”

“Let me undress you?” He asked softly.

“Gladly.”

He stopped her hands when she reached for the buttons on his shirt. “Just you for now.” His voice was quiet. Fiyero’s fingers slowly rubbed at the nape of her neck, at the places where her neck met her shoulder as he slowly pressed her dress down along with her bra straps. He followed his hands with sweet kisses. “Are you cold?” He asked when she shivered.

“No,” she whispered. It seemed wrong to speak loudly while he was touching her like this. This wasn’t the usual, desperate and urgent way in which he usually undressed her. This was different. As his kisses moved along her shoulders, his hands moved down her arms until he took both of her hands in his. She closed her eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Fiyero,” she laughed, “it’s dark and you can’t even see me.”

“But I’ve seen you before, and I can feel your skin.” His hands crawled back up her arms and moved down towards her breasts as he kissed each of her hands, the tip of each finger. “I mean it, Fae.”

She was mesmerized by the way he brushed against her skin, the softness of his kiss. Elphaba didn’t want to argue, and gently ran her hands through his hair, nudging him to raise his head so she could kiss him on the mouth. His kiss consumed her, and she felt weak as he kept moving down. He kissed down her back, then turned her slowly and kissed down her ribs, her belly. Her dress was pooled at her waist. He tugged it down further.

He took a deep breath when she was completely undressed, although she didn’t know why. It wasn’t as though he could see anything. Fiyero started at her toes, her feet and kissed up, traveled along her calf and thigh, ran his tongue along her bellybutton and moved to the other leg. HIs fingers traveled back up before his mouth, slowly circling the inside of her thighs, then teasing carefully through her folds. He pressed her back onto the bed and continued to touch her.

Elphaba let out a breathy sigh as his lips joined his hands, her legs relaxing as he pushed them further apart so he could access all of her. “Fiyero, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” His lips moved against her mound, teasing her more. His tongue traced each part of her, slowly, before dipping into her opening and exploring within her. Fiyero’s fingers danced patterns along her folds, around her clit as he pressed his tongue inside her. “You taste so sweet,” he told her when he paused for breath. “So perfect.”

She was awash in the sensation of his tongue, his lips, his hands lighter than air as he worshipped her skin. It was as though he wanted to touch and taste each part of her, to learn it, recite it and know it as one would a famous piece of poetry. When her orgasm came this time, she didn’t cry out, it didn’t tear through her, though she felt the guilt and she felt herself fight it, if only for just a moment. But this time her climax was like the leisurely way in which a flower bloomed, the ecstacy bubbling along her veins continuously, gradually. She was floating in the perfect state of wonder he brought to her. It felt like hours before it ended.

He kissed back up her body, spent an extra minute or two kissing her mouth and then pressed a kiss into her forehead. Fiyero was close enough that she could see him smile at her. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first mentioned taking you to the City.”

She gently caressed his cheek with her palm. “You’re too good. Let me do something for you, please, Fiyero.”

“Fae,” he breathed, “I need to know something.”

“Mmm hmm?”

“I realize you were taking a special potion this summer. Are you still taking it?”

She was jerked out of her splendor by this question, and suddenly felt irritable. “Yes. Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just thought that since you weren’t planning on doing this again, maybe you had stopped taking it. I mean, now you would be, but before, in your room?”

“I think if there was a problem then you’d know by now, wouldn’t you?”

He rested his chin on the top of her head. “Of course. I’m just checking, sweet Fae. There’s no reason to get defensive.”

She sighed and leaned into him. For a moment, she had remembered the way it had hurt, the sudden melancholy that had almost drowned her afterward. Those feelings had no place here. “I’m sorry. I was a bit caught up in everything and you pulled me out of it. It irked me a bit, that’s all.”

“I think I know how to rectify that.” She heard the sound of his zipper.

Elphaba grinned. “Well, I suppose that’s what we’ll have to do, then.” She beckoned him eagerly, and they stayed awake for hours.

Afterward, Fiyero went to bathe, giving her a moment to herself. He’d been even kinder and more tender than usual today. It made her feel warm, and safe in a way she hadn’t felt before. But she didn’t trust it. Nothing wonderful stayed that way, not for her. Fiyero was probably just trying to be nice because he knew she was worried about Nessa. 

The thought that it might be more stuck to her, though. She couldn’t help but think that she wanted it that way, like love. Elphaba scoffed at herself. Love? What was she doing thinking like this? It would never happen. It could never happen. He was arranged to be married. And he only wanted her body. 

When he came out, he relaxed on the bed and beckoned for her. “Are you nervous?”

“About?”

“Your sister? Her surgery?”

“I’ve been nervous. I think I’ve spent so much time being nervous about it that there’s nothing left. At this point I just want to know.”

He pulled her close to him. “You’ll know soon.”

“I don’t even know what I’ll do with myself,” she admitted. “So much of me has been so focused on this.”

“Maybe you’ll find something else to focus on.”

Elphaba was afraid she was already too focused on him.


	26. Fiyero: Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba arrive for Nessa's surgery and greet her family.

_ Fiyero _

 

Elphaba’s father scared him. The man was tall, but a pit portly. He had an imposing figure and a stern face. And the look he had when Elphaba showed up unexpectedly was unpleasant, to say the least.

“Fabala! I thought I told you not to inconvenience yourself.” He stood up from his chair in the waiting room, arms crossed over his chest. “And… who is  _ this _ ?” Frex gestured to Fiyero.

“Father, this is my friend, Prince Fiyero of the Arjikis. You didn’t want me coming unescorted, so he offered to look out for me. He wanted to come to the City, anyway, and asked if I would join him.” Elphaba did not wilt in the presence of her father. In fact, she became even more fierce. “And this wasn’t an inconvenience. This is a very serious surgery, as you well know, and I promised Nessie I would see her through it and that’s what I intend to do.”

“It’s good to meet you, Sir.” Fiyero said, sticking a hand out. “Your daughter is very intelligent. She helps me study at Shiz.”

Before Frex could respond, a young woman’s voice rose. “Is that Elphaba? Nanny, wheel me towards her!”

An old woman grumbled, stood up and went to the back of a large, wooden wheelchair. She turned the girl Fiyero assumed to be Nessarose to face them. Nessa was small, unlike her father, though not bony like Elphaba. Her hair was long and dark, and he knew from Elphaba’s comments that she took pride in it. She smiled when she set eyes upon her sister. This was the girl Elphaba had done all of this for. 

Elphaba immediately went to her sister and got onto her knees. “Nessie! I wouldn’t ever miss this.” She patted her Nessa’s knee. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you, too, dear sister. How did you ever make this happen? Father refuses to tell me.”

Elphaba stiffened slightly. “That’s because he doesn’t know. I have been tutoring some students at Shiz, some students who have very influential families. They pulled some strings for me, and I worked several jobs during the summer to help pay for all this.” Of course she’d been prepared for that question.

A young boy of about eleven got up and stood beside Elphaba. “Sissy,” he said quietly, “I’ve never seen a man like that before.” It was meant to be a whisper, but it didn’t come out that way. He was looking at Fiyero.

“Shell, don’t be rude! He’s a dear friend of mine. He’s from the Vinkus.” Elphaba gave him a smile that made him want to wrap his arms around her and kiss her here in front of everyone. 

“What’s on his skin?”

“Shell, that’s an inappropriate question.”

“It’s fine,” Fiyero said, acknowledging the boy. “It’s a special tradition in my culture. They are tattoos.”

“Did they hurt?” The boy asked, wide-eyed.

“A little.” Fiyero told him.

“Wow!”

“They’re going to call her back to prepare soon.” The old woman spoke up for the first time. She was looking from Elphaba to Fiyero. This must be the Nanny Elphaba had mentioned.

“I know. I am the one who managed to arrange all this, remember?” Elphaba laughed. “Now, Nessie, don’t you worry. You’ll just fall asleep and the next thing you know, you’ll be healthy again.”

“Fabala, I cannot thank you enough for this. No matter what happens.” The girl’s eyes welled with tears.

“Nessie, my sweet, don’t do that.” Elphaba grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and dabbed at her sister’s cheeks. “You mustn't speak that way. Everything will be just fine. I know it.” She kissed her sister on the forehead. 

“The Unnamed God will watch over you.” Frex said gravely.

Elphaba rolled her eyes when her father turned away, but not so her sister could see. “Father is right. You are meant to live, Nessarose. Don’t you forget it.”

Nanny smoothed Nessarose’s hair. “Don’t fuss. We are all right here. As soon as you wake up, the doctor will let us know and we’ll be by your side. You understand?”

A young woman dressed in white came into the room from a side door. “We’re ready for her.”

Nanny wheeled Nessa to the doorway, Elphaba walking beside her. “We’ll see you soon, Miss Nessarose.”

Elphaba smiled at her sister again. “Yes. For you, it will feel like only minutes have gone by. We’re the ones who will have to sit for hours,” she teased. “I’m going to be here when you wake up.”

“I know you will. I love you, sweet sister.”

“I love you, too.”

The nurse took Nessa’s chair and wheeled her back, the door flapping closed behind them. Frex grunted and sat down immediately, pulling a small bible out of his jacket pocket and engrossing himself in it. Shell fiddled with two small wooden figures that had been left in his seat and Nanny began knitting. Elphaba sat down and Fiyero joined her. “Did they tell you how long it’ll be?” He asked.

“Somewhere between four to six hours.” Elphaba was staring wistfully at the door Nessa had disappeared through. “I’m sure it’ll feel like more.”

“Why don’t you let me go get something for you to eat?” He offered. They’d had to be here so early that neither one of them had gotten the chance to eat breakfast. He doubted any of her family had. “I could get food for everyone.”

Shell had heard this and perked up immediately. “Food?”

Elphaba laughed at her brother, but gave Fiyero a harsh look. “Fiyero, haven’t you done enough? It was so kind of you to help me. I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“It would be a pleasure, Elphaba. I could use a walk.”

“Fabala, please?” Shell begged.

“Yero my hero,” she whispered, making him smile.

“I promise it is no problem for me.” Fiyero said.

Elphaba looked from Shell to Fiyero and sighed. “I don’t suppose I can stop you, not now that Shell has got his mind set on it. Please don’t spend much money. I’m already in so far in your debt.”

“I am always willing to let you repay me.” He winked at her.

“Oh, don’t I know it.” She laughed. “Go, go. You’re too good, Fiyero.”

“Only for you.”


	27. Elphaba: Love Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surgery is completed and Elphaba and Fiyero have a much-needed discussion.

_ Elphaba _

 

Even after Fiyero came back with food, it was a long wait. At some point, she must’ve exhausted herself with the anxiety of it all, for she woke up having been asleep resting her head on Fiyero’s shoulder. She jumped away quickly, but Fiyero only smiled at her. And Nanny raised her eyebrows as she sat across from them. Her father, of course, was muttering prayers from his bible and was basically unreachable by the outside world. Shell, too, had fallen asleep splayed out across two chairs.

“How long has it been?” Elphaba asked quietly.

“You were out for about an hour,” Fiyero answered. “So we’re at four and a half hours since the surgery was started.” He put a hand over hers for a moment and squeezed it comfortingly. “I’m sure it won’t be long now.”

She looked at Fiyero and was shocked by the loving gaze in his eyes. Could it be possible that he truly cared for her? And did she deserve that, if he did? Blinking, she turned away. This was not what should concern her when her sister was undergoing surgery for a life-threatening condition. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“Yes,” Nanny added, smirking. “You have been most kind to Fabala, and to all of us. Shell sure appreciated that meal.”

“It was nothing.” Fiyero told them.

“No, Nanny is right. Thank you for everything, Fiyero.” Elphaba turned her hand over in his and squeezed back. “Really.” Gently, she drew her hand away.

That seemed to cheer him. “You are most welcome.”

There was a click as the door to the offices opened and the same nurse from before came out. “The doctor will be with you all in just a few minutes.”

“How did it go?” Shell asked, apparently awakened by the nurse’s voice.

“The doctor will be with you all in just a few minutes.” The nurse repeated.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother, Shell. She’s not allowed to tell us.”

Fiyero shifted beside her, brushing her shoulder. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Don’t lie, Fiyero. We know nothing.” But her voice was not as harsh as she had wanted it to sound. “We will know, soon, though.”

The group fell back into silence, but it was a different silence than before. Nanny had stopped knitting, so the clinking of needles was gone, replaced by Shell’s feet scraping against the floor as he kicked anxiously from his chair. Even their breathing had changed. Her father had stood up, but was not moving.

According to the clock, it was half an hour later when the doctor finally came to speak to them. He was an old man, and Elphaba liked him instantly. He reminded her of Dr. Dillamond, or what the doctor might’ve been like in human form. His mannerisms were much the same. The slight tilt of the head when he spoke, the regal way he held his head high. She respected that.

They all stood when he came in, and she felt Fiyero’s hand lightly on her lower back. “How did it go, Doctor?” She broke the silence.

“Well, this is only the fifth time I have performed this surgery. And I must say,” the doctor paused. Then he broke out in a smile. “It was a great success.”

Elphaba felt euphoric. She wasn’t sure what happened next, but she was kissing Fiyero, hard on the mouth. Had she kissed him or had he kissed her? Hell, it didn’t matter. When they pulled back, he hugged her close and she laughed. Nanny was staring at them, and Frex was frowning. Shell, of course, didn’t seem to care at all. But all that mattered was that Nessa was going to be healthy. “When can we see her?” She asked the doctor.

“She will be asleep for a few more hours, and she will be quite medicated when she does wake up. I suggest you all go eat or get some rest. There’s no use waiting around here. It’ll be some time - probably late tonight. Come back in the morning. You will have all the time you want with her, after all.” He gave them a kind smile. “She’s a lucky girl.”

_ And so am I. _ Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who appeared genuinely happy about all this. As the doctor disappeared again, she asked him, “Would you like to eat, just the two of us? I’m sure my family can fend for themselves.”

He nodded. “If that’s well with them, sure.”

Frex was still frowning, but waved at them dismissively. “I don’t suppose I have any say, anyway. I’m not the one  _ escorting _ her, am I?”

She shot a glare at her father, but Fiyero seemed to ignore it. He took her hand and they headed out into the City. Elphaba hadn’t really had a chance to appreciate the City. This was a different part of the City than what she had seen when she and Glinda had journeyed here to see the Wizard. It was a bit nicer than she remembered, but it was still just a facade. It made her a little sad, but there was something different about being here with Fiyero.

They found a small, cozy restaurant and were seated quickly. As soon as the waiter walked away with their order, Elphaba found her voice. She knew what she needed to say. “Fiyero, I know this makes no difference. It can’t. I understand that. But you really are my hero. And… I’ve fallen in love with you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. You’ve just been so wonderful, and I don’t deserve everything you’ve done for me.” 

He looked surprised, and that disheartened her somewhat. But then Fiyero reached across the table and took her hand. “Oh, Fae, it does change things. It changes everything.”

“What do you mean?”

He traced her palm with his fingers. “I feel the same. I think I have for quite some time.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“What about… what about your marriage?”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Why?”

“When this all started, after our week together, I looked into it a little. I know it’s what my parents would prefer, but it doesn’t have to happen. I was warned, of course, that no woman, no matter how much she might care for me, would want to actually move to the Vinkus for me. But we don’t need to worry about that part for the moment.”

She should be happy. Now she had everything. But something nagged at her. “I have one thing I need to tell you about, though.”

He shook his head. “I already know, Fae. I’m sorry. I wish you had told me. I would’ve been there with you. You know that, right?”

She found that she wasn’t shocked by this. “Glinda told you.”

He nodded solemnly. “You were right about something. It does break my heart just a bit, mostly because you tried so hard to hide that from me. Fae, I would’ve done anything for you, or for that baby. I know you must’ve been in a terrible amount of pain.”

Elphaba closed her eyes. “It wasn’t easy. But I didn’t want to force you into something you didn’t want or plan on. And then when it happened, I figured it was my penance for everything.”

“Oh, Fae, don’t say that.” He gave her a sad smile. “But I have something to confess. Glinda isn’t the only one who spilled a secret.”

“Sweet Oz, you told her.”

“I did.” He lowered his head. “Can you forgive me? If it helps, she wasn’t angry or disappointed in you. She just seemed to feel bad that you felt you had to do what you did.”

“I suppose she and I will have a lot to talk about when we return, then, huh?” Elphaba wasn’t upset. Fiyero sat in front of her with his heart in his hands, and she wouldn’t turn him away. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too.”


	28. Fiyero: Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba give their newfound relationship a label.

_ Fiyero _

 

They  took a carriage back, and she curled up close to him. “You know,” she said, “I think I’ll have to find another way to repay you. We both know I’ve enjoyed sex far too much for it to be considered payment.”

“Oh, come on. Stop that. You don’t have to repay anything. We’re lovers. Am I really not allowed to do anything for you?”

“I know, I know. What do we tell everyone else?”

“That we’re courting.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “Courting?”

“Yes. We may both disagree with the concept, but this is the world we live in and I kind of think I’d like to try.” He kissed the top of her head. “However, you are welcome to sneak into my room any night of the week.”

“You know I will.” 

When they made it to their room, Fiyero kissed Elphaba deeply, and she responded in kind. “Fae-Fae,” he breathed, “do you mind if I call you that now, even though things have changed?”

“I don’t mind, actually. It’s just between us. No one calls me that, only you. I picked it when I went… to the auction because it felt simple and easy. I love the way it sounds when you say it.” She flushed. “What is happening to me? I sound pathetic.”

“You do not. You sound like you’re in love.”

“Which, at times, is a bit pathetic.” Elphaba shrugged. But she drew him to the bed, not bothering to turn the lights down. Gazing at him, she pulled her dress over her head and wiggled out of her undergarments. Fiyero undressed himself just as quickly before kissing her again. He quickly swirled his tongue over each of her nipples so they hardened into peaks and slid his hand between her legs to tease her for a moment, finding her as eager as ever.

She whimpered softly, giggling when he looked at her. Elphaba brought her hands to his chest, taking her time to trace the diamonds with the barest of touches, moving in a path that reached the one just above his navel and went straight down. Her fingers closed on his cock and she met his eyes for a moment before he stole another kiss.

He took her hand in his and shifted the one between her legs to her hip. Fiyero rubbed against her, his hardness against her wetness, and she sighed happily. Slick with her juices, he pushed inside of her, breathing heavily. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she murmured back. Then she rose her hips only slightly to meet his gentle movements, letting him take control, relaxing as he went deeper. “Yero my hero.”

Fiyero kissed the tip of her nose as he moved, thrusting a little faster. Her cheeks were flushed, sweat just beginning to trickle on her forehead and her lips parted slightly. It was an amazing sight, and he drank it in. The way her body accepted him, responded to each kiss, touch and caress was heaven.

She gasped as he kissed and then bit at her neck, pulling him closer with her free hand. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she moved with him, her body tightening only slightly, indicating to him that she was getting close to climax. And for the first time, he saw her let herself go completely. She didn’t fight it. She welcomed it with a moan and urged herself toward him, racing toward it and letting it take her over. The sweetness of her pulsing around him caused him to release, and they collapsed together on the bed.

“So that’s what it feels like,” she said several minutes later.

“What?”

“Sex without… without feeling like it’s a payment, without worrying if I’m doing it right or satisfying my partner, without being afraid.”

“That’s how it’ll be with us now. I promise.”

She curled her legs under her and buried herself in his embrace. “I thought I liked it before, but now… it’s even better.”

The next morning, Elphaba stretched out on the bed. “We should probably head over to the doctor’s. I want to see my sister as soon as I can.”

“You’re making me skip breakfast again, you know.”

“Grab something on the way.” She quickly threw on her clothes. “We have some explaining to do to my family, you know. I mean, that was quite the display of affection.”

“Tell them the same thing we’re telling everyone else. We’re courting.” Fiyero dressed lazily. “It’s true, anyway.”

“My father is going to be absolutely scandalized by that, especially since you escorted me to the City. He’ll think we’ve been sinning.”

“We have been.”

“Yes, but I’d rather him not know that. Or anyone, really.” She frowned. “As far as they know, we are in separate rooms. And I told them you were a friend. They’re going to wonder why I lied.”

“Then tell them the truth. We were friends. Last night, we confessed our feelings to one another. So we’re courting. Just conveniently forget the part where we spent the whole night in bed together.” Although he certainly wouldn’t be forgetting that so soon. “And Fae, they’re going to be preoccupied with Nessa. The timing is not bad for this. They won’t think to ask questions.”

“That’s true enough. No one really questioned me about the money, either.”

He took her hand as they left and she smiled at him. Fiyero was in awe of it all. He had wanted to take her to the City to help her, to be with her, but this was more than he had ever hoped. And she had told him, not the other way around. It made him even happier, knowing those feelings had been growing in her all this time, too.

It wasn’t quite cold yet, so they walked the several blocks to the office. When they arrived, the rest of the Thropp family was not there yet. “Good,” Elphaba muttered. “I can see Nessa alone for a few minutes.”

“I’ll wait here.”

She paused. “You know what? Come with me. You’re part of the reason she was able to have this surgery, after all. She should know that.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Elphaba knocked at the door into the offices. A different nurse appeared. “I’m here to visit Miss Nessarose Thropp?”

“Ah, yes. She’s awake and asking for her family. Are you Fabala?”

“Elphaba. That’s what she calls me.”

“Right. Then, third door on the left. She’s not allowed to eat just yet, but she’s having a bit of juice. She’s still a bit groggy, but she’ll be very happy to see you.”

Elphaba led Fiyero down the hall and stopped in the doorway. Nessa was propped up in a bed, sipping orange juice through a straw. She wasn’t facing the door. Elphaba cleared her throat.

“Fabala!” The young woman’s smile was huge. “And your friend. What was his name?”

“Fiyero. He’s not just my friend, Nessie. He, um, we’re courting. And he’s part of the reason I was able to get you this surgery. He’s a prince and he helped with the arrangements.” Elphaba’s cheeks were dark, and he wondered if it was the lie or the embarrassment of explaining that she and Fiyero were courting.

Nessa did not seem to notice anything strange. She turned her head toward Fiyero. “Thank you. Your generosity is a blessing.”

“I could tell just how much Elphaba loves you from the moment she first spoke about you, Nessarose.” Fiyero said gently. “You’re lucky you have her as a sister.”

“I am.”

“And I’m lucky to have her as a girlfriend.” Fiyero squeezed Elphaba’s hand.

“You are too much, Fiyero.” Elphaba lectured. “Please. Don’t do that.”

He laughed. It shouldn’t surprise him. “Right. I apologize.”

The nurse who had answered the door appeared in the doorway. “I hate to interrupt, but Nessa’s stitches need checking. The rest of your family is in the waiting area. Why don’t you go see them for a moment and I’ll come get you when she’s ready?”

Elphaba nodded. “Thank you.” She dusted off her dress and they headed back to the waiting room. As they did, she said, “Really, don’t talk like that. It’s cheesy and it’s too sappy. The day before yesterday I was screwing you in all night in a hotel room in the hopes of returning the favor of you getting me here. It is what it is, but don’t act like we’re some pathetic normal couple.”

“Normal? Us? Never.”

Frex gave Fiyero a dark look when he saw him, and he knew Elphaba saw it, too. “Ah, Fabala, I see you’ve beaten us to the punch. How is your sister?”

“She’s in good spirits.” 

“Well, I knew the Unnamed God would watch over her.” Frex shook his head. “And what about  _ you _ ? You show up here with this… this… boy. I doubt the Unnamed God would approve of whatever it is you two have been up to.”

“His name is Fiyero. I’m sorry you didn’t get introduced properly yesterday. It was a bit hectic. We are courting, actually, as you seem to have guessed. I will add, however, that he is extremely respectful of me and would never expect anything more of me than I am able to give.” 

“And you mentioned yesterday he is some sort of prince?”

“Yes, of a tribe in the Vinkus. The Arjiki tribe. You could address these questions to him, you know.” Elphaba replied. “I’m sure he’d be happy to answer.”

“Nessarose has asked to see you.” The nurse was back in the doorway. Fiyero was grateful for this. He wasn’t sure what Elphaba’s father was going to ask, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be pleasant.


	29. Elphaba: Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba has a confrontation with her father over her new relationship with Fiyero.

_ Elphaba _

 

The whole family spent more than an hour at Nessarose’s bedside before the nurse insisted she needed more rest. Nanny stayed to learn how to care for Nessa’s incision as they would be taking her home the next day. Before they left, Shell said, “Can we all go for lunch? Please?” To Elphaba’s surprise, he was looking at Fiyero.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, and then at her father. “If your father and sister would like, we can eat, yes.”

Elphaba, finding her brother’s fascination with Fiyero to be odd but a bit cute, nodded and gave her father a look. Frexspar sighed before grumbling that it would be acceptable.

“Fabala, I would like to speak with you alone at some point.”

She had seen that coming. “Of course, Father.” Elphaba turned to Fiyero and asked, “Fiyero, would you mind walking ahead with my brother? You two can decide where we eat.” 

“No problem, Elphaba.” Fiyero nodded at her, shooting a nervous glance at her father before saying to Shell, “What do you feel like eating?”

The two walked on while Elphaba and her father stood quietly outside of the offices. “I know you have things you want to say to me,” she said. “Go ahead.”

“What in Oz are you thinking? I told you not to come and you show up here with some Winkie? To add insult to injury, you  _ kiss _ him in public! Don’t think I don’t know what happens at places like Shiz, Elphaba. And with a savage like that? Are you trying to destroy this family?”

“Without him, Father,” Elphaba replied through clenched teeth, “none of us would be here right now. He helped me. And he loves me, despite the fact that you seem to think he’s some sort of uncivilized brute. He’s a good man, and it’s a shame you can’t see past your prejudice and accept that.”

“Are you telling me he’s the one who helped you get this arranged? Is  _ that _ why you’re courting? Did he demand something unsavory in return? I know how those barbaric cultures work, Fabala.”

“Stop it! He would never!” And he hadn’t. She had been the one who had expected it of herself. He had been ready to walk out of the room and let her have the money. “Why is everything I do questioned like this? That man is the best thing that ever happened to me and I won’t have you talk about him like this.”

“Have you thought about what you’re doing? The Vinkus is a desolate and dangerous place. If you two intend to carry on with this, you could end up marrying him. Prince or not, those people are not like us. They do not worship a god at all, from what I understand. And they’re illiterate. How would you, my bookish daughter, ever get on out there? Don’t forget, you’re Thropp Third Descending, too.”

These were things she had not fully considered. After all, she and Fiyero had only officially decided the status of their relationship hours ago. She respected his culture, but her father had a point. Elphaba would not fare well in a world without books. The rest of it didn’t bother her. She could deal with danger and isolation. In fact, she’d enjoy that. But education and literacy mattered to her. “We haven’t discussed marriage. Actually, we hadn’t discussed courting at all until yesterday. That kiss you were so disgusted by was the first time either of us acknowledged our feelings for one another. Until then, he really had just been a dear friend who helped me in a time of need. But we will figure all of that out if and when the time comes. It’s my concern, not yours.”

“You are my daughter, and it is my concern. I can’t have you cavorting about with some heathen.”

“That heathen has helped save your precious daughter’s life. And he brought us food while we sat there and waited. He has been nothing but considerate this entire time and done nothing to earn your scorn. Give him a chance, Father. I think you’ll find he’s not as terrible as you seem to believe he is.” Elphaba spotted Shell and Fiyero walking back, Fiyero smiling at her. She waved at them. “It appears they’ve found somewhere suitable to eat. Be nice.”

It was still a bit early, so the restaurant was not yet crowded for the lunch rush. There were only a few other patrons, and there was no wait to be seated. Elphaba sat beside Fiyero and across from her father at a small table. Fiyero, before they’d even ordered, said, “In honor of the good news, lunch is on me. I’m glad I was here to witness so much joy.”

Frex grunted, “Thanks.”

“So Elphaba tells me that you’re a respected minister, Mr. Thropp?”

“Yes. Unionist.”

“She’s told me all about your many missions to Quadling Country. You and your family are quite well-traveled, and very charitable. It was good of you to help people in such distress. I’m sure you were a comfort to many.”

Eying Fiyero, Frex replied, “I like to think so.”

Shell opined, “Quadling Country was much too hot, though. And sticky.”

Elphaba laughed. “Shell, don’t complain so loudly.”

“Sometimes, we must suffer in the name of good works,” Frex said solemnly.

“I see where Elphaba gets her selflessness from.” Fiyero said.

“Oh? Selfless?” Frex turned to Elphaba.

“She worked very hard all summer both at the library and tutoring students who were retaking classes so that she could help pay for Nessa’s surgery. I offered to help more, but she doesn’t like to feel indebted to anyone. She wants to do as much as she can on her own, and I find that admirable. I know she’d sacrifice anything for Nessarose.”

Frex’s face crinkled into a thin smile. “I see.”

“I don’t have any siblings. My parents wanted more children, but it just couldn’t happen for them. I always wished for a brother or sister, though. I am envious of the way Elphaba looks out for her sister.”

“Fiyero, you need to stop praising me like that.” Elphaba flushed. She knew he was only doing it to gain her father’s approval, but it still made her uneasy. It was odd to hear him speak so formally. “You’re too kind.”

His hand found hers beneath the table. “I’m sorry. This whole thing is a bit new to me. Did Elphaba mention we’d only just begun courting?”

“She did.” Frex said.

“To tell the truth, I’d been quite enamored with her for months, but I didn’t want her to feel pressured to return my feelings just because I was doing her a favor. It was only at dinner last night, when she confessed her feelings for me, that I was brave enough to confess my own. I am glad Elphaba doesn’t try to hide things. She’s very honest about how she feels.”

“That she is,” Frex laughed. Elphaba was shocked. Her father had just  _ laughed _ at something Fiyero said. Maybe he was getting through to him!

“I can understand if you’re a bit apprehensive, Sir. This is very unexpected for all of us, and we’ll need to adjust. I’m sorry if we took you by surprise. That was not my intention at all.”

“Tell me, then, what your intention is?”

“To make Elphaba happy. There is nothing in the world I want more.”


	30. Fiyero: Everything, Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba return to Shiz.

_ Fiyero _

 

“Thank Oz that’s over,” Elphaba muttered. They were back in the hotel and planned to spend the rest of the afternoon there. Early the next morning, they would begin the journey back to Shiz.

“It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” Fiyero told her.

“That’s true. And a large part of that is because you handled yourself so well. I think my father actually liked you.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sure if he knew the truth, he’d hate us both.”

“He doesn’t need to know. Besides, you did what you felt you had to do and I understand that. It doesn’t matter now.”

Their return trip didn’t feel nearly as urgent. It was an odd change, one that Elphaba seemed uncertain about. “It’s so strange, you know. For months, all I’ve been able to think about is Nessa’s surgery. Now it’s over.”

“Think about yourself a little.” Teasingly, he added, “Or me. That works, too.”

“I already thought about you too much. I’d lie in bed at night, Fiyero, and think about the things you did to my body.” Elphaba was half-asleep in his arms as the carriage moved along the bumpy roads. “We get back tonight, and I am going to hate it. No more privacy.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head, his arm about her waist. “I know.”

“We’ll have to act formal.”

“How, exactly, does courting even work?”

“Don’t ask me! I’ve never done it before, either.”

He snorted. “Well, maybe you’d better ask Glinda for advice. She’s the only one who knows the truth about us, anyway.”

“All of it,” she murmured.

“I’m sorry, Fae. She came to me before we left and told me about what happened. She said I needed to know. She was worried about you. But she also sensed there was more to the story. I think she’d have figured out some of it on her own. It’d be better to tell her everything than to let her assume something worse.”

“Is there anything worse?”

“You could’ve been selling yourself for no good reason. Or maybe you just wanted money for a nice dress. That would be worse. What you did was for a noble cause, no matter that it was an unpleasant thing to you.”

“Oh, the idea was unpleasant. The act? Not so much. And the fact that it wasn’t quite unpleasant was hard, too, at first.”

“I wanted to please you, though. There’s a sort of sweet sensation when you come, and it makes the whole thing feel even better. And the little sounds you make? That helps, too.” He kissed her, and several more of those "little sounds" echoed through the carriage sometime later.

As they got closer to Shiz, Elphaba fell asleep again, and Fiyero nodded off as well. They both woke as the driver opened the door to let them out. Elphaba grabbed her bag and hopped out, Fiyero following. “Let me walk you back up.”

She bit her lip. “Yero, it’s going to be a long night. I have some explaining to do. Glinda will want to know.”

“I know. And she’s going to want to kill me for telling you that she revealed your secret. I suppose it’s only fair I take some of the blame.” He insisted.

“Oh, fine.” Elphaba trudged down the small walkway to Crage, and breathed deeply when they arrived at her room. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“I’m sure it won’t be bad.”

Turning the key in the lock, she said, “You don’t know her like I do.”

Glinda was staring at the door from her desk as they walked in. She studied Elphaba and then Fiyero. “I wondered if you’d be back tonight. I figured Elphaba wouldn’t dare miss any classes and they start up again tomorrow.”

“Well, here we are.” Elphaba put her bag on her bed, opened it and began to put her things away unceremoniously.

Fiyero stood hesitantly a few steps into the room. “Good evening, Glinda. How were your holidays?”

Glinda didn’t answer and studied them both for a moment. “Something has changed.” She stood and examined them closely.

Elphaba cackled. “Sweet Oz, how the hell do you do it?” Then she looked to Fiyero. “Don’t just stand there making things more awkward, come in, love.” She gave him a long look before he finally moved a few steps closer to her.

The last word brought a sly grin to Glinda’s lips. “I think there’s a story to tell here, isn’t there?”

“You mean like the one you told Fiyero about the one thing I specifically told you to never reveal to him? Like  _ that _ story?”

Glinda’s hand flew to her open mouth and she shot an angry look at Fiyero. “You told her? You said you wouldn’t! We both agreed, since you told me…”

“Oh, I know what he told you, too.” Elphaba remarked. “Because at least he admitted it.”

Why was he always ending up in the middle of a quarrel with these two? It was amusing to watch, mostly because he knew they really loved each other dearly, but sometimes he was genuinely afraid for his well-being. “She knows everything, Glinda,” he said. Fiyero rested a hand on Elphaba’s hip as he spoke.

“You two have certainly been getting cozy, not that I’m surprised. You’re less shy about it, though. I thought we were all supposed to pretend this never happened?”

“Not anymore. We had a long talk over dinner the other night, and we’ve decided to give things a try with us.”

“You’re courting?” Glinda squealed.

Fiyero nodded in confirmation as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The blonde squeaked excitedly and sat back down. “Both of you, sit and tell me  _ everything _ . Goodness, Elphie, I’m so sorry. I never even asked about Nessarose.”

“She’s going to be fine.” Elphaba sat on the edge of her bed, patting the spot next to her and leaving room for Fiyero to join her. “We were very lucky.”

“So lucky she kissed me on the mouth in front of everyone in the waiting room. At that point, there was no avoiding talking about our feelings.” Fiyero laughed, sitting down. 

Elphaba folded her arms across her chest. “You kissed me.”

“Honestly, I don’t know if it was me or you.”

“It was you.”

“I think it might’ve been more you.”

Elphaba threw her hands in the air. “Forget it.” She turned back to Glinda. “Anyway, it happened. We talked and that’s it. What else is there to know?”

“What did you  _ say _ ? Who said what? I need details!”

“Oh, I, um, well, I told him how I felt.” Elphaba was clearly embarrassed by this.

“You told him? He didn’t tell you?” Glinda stuck an accusing finger out at Fiyero. “You could tell  _ me _ you cared about her and you couldn’t tell her?”

“You told Glinda that?” Elphaba asked, her hand on his arm.

“She asked.”

“Right.” Elphaba seemed to be suppressing a smile before returning to the story. “He told me he felt the same. In the morning, we decided it might not hurt to just give this a try.”

“Her father didn’t like that, though,” Fiyero muttered.

“Do you have to keep talking?”

“Sorry.”

“How did he react?” Glinda asked, and then Fiyero understood why Elphaba was exasperated. She could’ve ended the story there and left off the part about her father. 

“He doesn’t like it. But what do you expect? He doesn’t understand him, or his culture. However, Fiyero did make quite the impression at lunch and I do believe my father might be starting to relax a little.” 

“So does that mean I don’t have to worry about walking in on anything unsavory?”

Elphaba stuck out her tongue. “Quite the opposite. It means you have to worry more.”


	31. Elphaba: Singularly Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba adjusts to life as Fiyero's girlfriend.

_ Elphaba _

 

She had trouble sleeping after Fiyero left and Glinda finally stopped questioning her. Her internal clock had been thrown off by the late nights and the sleeping in the carriage. It also had to do with the sudden calmness in her mind. There was no more worrying about her sister, or dealing with how she felt about Fiyero, or guilt over her actions. Those worries had exhausted her, and since the last few days had been free of that, she simply wasn’t as tired. Elphaba tried her hardest to sleep, only because she didn’t want to wake Glinda.

Elphaba needed something to fight for, something to work for. Now that her sister was safe and healthy, what was next? Months ago, she’d had the inklings of a plan: move to the City and fight against the Wizard. However, months ago, she hadn’t been the same girl - well, woman. When Glinda had walked in after the summer break, she’d mentioned that Elphaba had changed, and it was only now, lying in bed, that she realized she had. Who was she now that she’d gotten what she wanted?

Fiyero and her courting barely made a wave amongst their friends. Perhaps after Boq and Milla’s sudden courtship, nothing surprised them anymore. There were, of course, the usual unpleasant comments from Avaric (mostly jokes about his or her coloring), and a few personal questions from the girls about Fiyero’s marriage situation, but once those were ironed out, no one seemed to pay much attention to them. This was certainly a relief.

The project was coming due just before finals. Elphaba looked eagerly ahead to the winter holidays, during which she’d be allowed the freedom she’d had over the summer. Fiyero would be staying, as well, since it was near impossible to travel to the Vinkus in a short time. That meant no sneaking out twice a week late and night and returning in the dim hours of the morning - something Glinda had teased her about for weeks. They just had to present their assignment first.

“I hate to say this,” Glinda said late one afternoon as they worked, “but I think Dr. Nikdik had a point about women distracting men. Or vice versa.” She indicated to Fiyero, who had his hand on Elphaba’s knee. “You two are a prime example.”

“Excuse me, but just because he’s touching me doesn’t mean we aren’t focused and working.” At that, she brushed his hand away. 

“Remember that time you two were supposed to be working and ended up naked in that bed?” Glinda argued. “Because I remember it more than I want to.” Then she gasped. “You don’t think things like that happened to any of the other groups?”

“I doubt it,” Fiyero replied. “Elphaba is a singularly different woman.”

“And you, my dear, are just as unique, at least in Shiz standards,” Elphaba told him.

“Perhaps.” Glinda tapped her pen on her notebook. “No offense to you two, but I’ll be happy to have this over with next week. Sometimes I feel like a bit of an outcast. I know you don’t mean to cause that feeling at all, but it can be a bit strange.”

Elphaba lowered her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m so happy for the two of you.” Glinda shut her book. “Anyway, I think we’ve got it down. We’re as ready as we’re going to be. Unless you two can think of anything else?”

Fiyero shook his head.

“Well, then.” Elphaba stood up. “Good riddance to all of this, I say.”

Fiyero grabbed his things and threw them in his bag. “Fae, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?”

She felt Glinda look at her without actually seeing it. Elphaba nodded and stepped into the hall with Fiyero, cracking the door slightly open. Glinda would probably be eavesdropping, anyway, but she’d do her best to prevent it. “What is it?”

“My parents are going to be in town over the holidays handling some banking and business things. They arranged it so that they could spend some time with me while school is on holiday. I thought, perhaps, you could meet them?” Fiyero’s words almost slurred together he was talking so fast.

She laughed. “You’re nervous.”

“I… I was. I don’t know how this is supposed to work, remember? I met your family already, but that was a different situation. I’m not certain if it’s too early to introduce you to my parents or not, when it comes to conventional courting traditions, and such.”

“I thought we agreed we didn’t care for convention? I’d be glad to meet your family, Fiyero. Just as long as they don’t know the truth - about the summer, I mean.”

“I did have to explain the money, but you were not a part of that explanation.” Fiyero flushed. “I mean, it was a decent chunk of money and they were curious, but I wasn’t exactly in trouble. It was mine to begin with, I just went through it a bit quickly and had to ask for more help from them than I think they expected.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That I was stupid, got drunk and ended up gambling like a fool. They admonished me, but moved on fairly quickly.” He shrugged. “I’m pretty sure they were relieved it was a one-time boyish mistake and not something bigger.”

“Like falling in love with a whore?”

He pulled her against him and kissed her on the mouth. “You. Are. Not. A. Whore.” Looking around for a moment, he added, “The only man you’ve ever been with is me, Fae. I’m fairly certain that doesn’t fit the definition.”

Elphaba sighed. “I know, I know. Has it ever struck you as odd, though? I mean, you and I never would have even considered this if it weren’t for that.”

“Then I’m damned glad it happened.” Fiyero told her. “Even if it was crazy and difficult and unexpected. I don’t care. I love you.” He took her hand in his and squeezed it. “But really, Fae, my parents want to meet you. I’ve written to them about you.”

“For how long? You told me you asked them about your arrangement after this summer. You weren’t in love with me then, were you?” Elphaba wasn’t sure what answer she wanted. 

“You and I talked about my marriage, though, and you made me nervous about it. The way you talked about how I knew nothing about her, and how she could be terrible and I wouldn’t know. And maybe I wasn’t in love with you. Maybe I was. But I knew the way I felt about you was changing, perhaps already had.”

She gave him a soft smile. “You, my love, are hopeless. But I like it.”

“I’ll see you later, then?”

A door shut somewhere down the hallway, causing her to jump. A girl she vaguely recognized and couldn’t put a name to looked at them curiously and then went about her way. Elphaba looked back Fiyero. “You mean tonight around midnight?” Her eyebrows were raised, though her voice was low.

“You know exactly what I mean,” he said.

“Then I guess you know what the answer is.”

Fiyero brushed a kiss across her cheek before leaving. “I look forward to it.”

“I know you do.” Elphaba laughed. She turned back into her room.

“He wants you to meet his parents?” Glinda asked.

“Sweet Oz! You don’t even try to pretend like you weren’t listening anymore.”

“Why bother?”

“Ugh! And yes, he does. It’s not exactly a big deal, you know. He already met my father, and that was something no one should have to do. This is nothing.”

“Elphaba, it’s not nothing. What if his parents don’t like you?”

“Then they don’t. I don’t care.”

“Elphaba, remember that he was in an arranged marriage. I don’t know if they can, but it’s possible they could put an end to your entire relationship if they’re unhappy with you.”

Elphaba frowned. “Hmm. Maybe I do care, then.”


	32. Fiyero: Anyone But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero realizes that he is not the only passion in Elphaba's life, and finds himself a bit concerned by it.

_ Fiyero _

 

He knew the project meant a lot to her, and to Glinda, but it wasn’t something he had taken as seriously as they did. His grades were not nearly as important as the two girls’ were to them. For Elphaba, this assignment held even more importance because it was her specialization. As the deadline came even closer, she began to act even more stressed. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“Fae, we have it all put together, the presentation is tomorrow. What else is there to do?” He was trying not to get frustrated with her, but she was getting a bit repetitive.

“I’m sure there’s something,” she muttered. Her blouse was half open, the buttons from the top to her ribs unbuttoned. The rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed made him unbearably aroused, and he was struggling to focus on the problems she was having. 

Tearing his gaze from her chest, he cupped her cheek in his hands. “We will be fine. You have gone over it time and time again. You are the smartest person in the entire class. Nothing can go wrong.” Fiyero drew a finger slowly down her neck and let it fall between her breasts. “If you don’t relax, though, you’ll be stiff and throw yourself off.”

Elphaba met his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

“I love you, mess or no.” He said honestly. “But you are making things a bit hard right now… in more ways than one.”

She laughed, finally. “You have a one-track mind.”

“Not exactly, but once I’m on that track, there’s no turning around.” He moved in and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her neck, then pulled his lips back and used his teeth to nibble, then suck at her neck. “And I think I do know the best way to relax, after all. Mindless pleasure.”

“You are wicked!” But her voice had lost some of its weight. A hint of teasing had woven in with it, and she was playfully tugging at his shoulders.

“Perhaps.” He kept going.

“Yero, really!” Her breathing changed, increasing. “You… oh, damn, fuck me, then.”

They had a sort of code. If she asked him to “fuck” her, she wanted it rough - more than rough. If she asked for anything else, it was whatever the mood allowed. Of course, sometimes there was no asking, just touching and moans that indicated exactly what needed to happen. But he knew what she wanted now. She wanted scream-into-the-pillow, feel-it-for-days, tear-up-the-sheets, rough sex. And he was more than willing to make that happen for her.

There had been times he’d left bruises on her - her thighs, her ass, her hips. Other times, he’d sucked and nibbled so much that the blood had risen beneath her skin, leaving purple marks all over her breasts, her belly and her inner thighs. Once, he’d tied her to the bed (at her request, of course) and she’d wound up with indentations on her wrist from the rope. She’d had to wear overly long sleeves to hide that. Sometimes, depending on the position they were in, she’d leave bite marks on his shoulders, scratches down his back.

On several occasions, she’d left his room walking funny. He’d asked her once if she wasn’t worried people would notice. She’d merely told him that people might notice, but they wouldn’t ever realize why it was happening. After all, no one would think she was having sex with anyone at all. Fiyero admitted she had a point. 

“Has Glinda ever said anything? About the bruises or the marks?” He asked after they’d finished that night.

She laughed and stretched, wincing slightly. “Yes.”

“What has she said?”

“The first time she saw them, she gave me the strangest look. Glinda doesn’t really understand the idea that sex can be anything but sweet and tender. I’ve tried to explain it to her, but she was convinced for a few minutes that you’d secretly been abusing me. At this point she’s used to it, though. Although last time…” She smirked, closing her eyes.

“What?”

“The shape of your hands is fairly obvious sometimes when the bruises show, and the direction they were facing? It was clear you’d been holding my hips from behind me. She thought you’d been doing me in the ass, which I had to correct her on. I told her that no, that wasn’t what was going on… that time.”

Fiyero snorted. “You’re terrible. You’re going to traumatize the poor girl.”

“She asked.”

“So she didn’t realize it was possible to have sex from behind?”

“Apparently not.” Elphaba crawled closer to him. “Mmmm, but it helps you go  _ so _ deep.”

“Too deep, Fae. I know it hurts.”

“Oh, stop. You also know I like it.” Elphaba playfully batted her eyelashes at him. “Yero my hero, we should sleep. I don’t want to be doing that presentation half-asleep and tired.”

He took her hand and held it close to him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him simply.

“Really, though. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I would’ve paid every cent I had to have this. Loving you is worth everything.”

He heard her breath catch. “Yero, my sweet, I feel… oh, I don’t know how to even express the way I feel for you. I never wanted to fall in love. And it was the last thing I expected to happen the way it did. I would’ve given myself to you without hesitation if I had known, no auction or anything.”

“But your sister…”

“I mean if that hadn’t been the situation. If she were healthy and you had asked… I always wanted you. I might have gone ahead and done it anyway. Knowing what I know now? I know I would’ve.” She sighed deeply. “But it scares me so much.”

“Why?”

“Because you distract me. You make me forget there are other problems that need to be dealt with. When I’m with you, I lose sight of what I should be doing.”

He frowned. “And what is it that you should be doing?”

“Figuring out the future. Trying to fight against the very thing that is destroying Oz - the Wizard. And here I am in your bed, in your arms feeling safe and loved and wonderful when there are Animals out there being driven into pens, watching their families die.”

“Elphaba, you act like you have to save the world. Why should it be you? I know you care about fairness and what is right. I know you feel for the downtrodden, but I’m sure there are plenty of others who care.”

“But if every single person who cared took that position, no one would fight. And I don’t know that I can sit back and let it happen. It’s been a hundred years since the war between the Lurlinists and the Unionists, but do you remember what happened? The Ozma Regent was a Lurlinist. Many Unionists were put to death simply for believing differently. Who’s to say it won’t get to that point now? History repeats itself, Fiyero. If it isn’t stopped early, it’ll be too late.”

He didn’t like this talk. Yes, he understood that Oz had its problems, but he was just one person, and he had to take care of himself and his people. Why couldn’t Elphaba be selfish? He was, after all. She’d told him - and she hadn’t meant it in a hurtful way. “It doesn’t have to be you,” he said again. “Please, Fae, it doesn’t have to be you.”


	33. Elphaba: Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The due date of Dr. Nikdik's assignment arrives, and Fiyero and Elphaba realize that Dr. Nikdik has been following their relationship.

_ Elphaba _

 

“Finally!” Glinda glared at her when she walked in. “I thought you’d never get back.”

“You knew where I was.” 

“But you said you’d be back before the presentation to change and clean up. There’s barely enough time for that.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her clothing, shrugging at her roommate. “I’ll be quick. I’m not like you. I don’t need to primp.”

“Sweet Oz, Elphie!” Glinda was staring.

“Oh, don’t! For the tenth time, he’s not hurting me, I ask for it, and I like it.” She looked down at the marks on her body, closing her eyes for a moment and remembering how they’d been made. But she shouldn’t be thinking about that when there was a project to present. “Take it easy.”

“I don’t understand you. Why do you want him to hurt you?”

“It doesn’t hurt - not like you think it does. He knows the limit, and he would never go too far. You know how he is. There are people who like to really hurt each other. That’s not what this is. It’s just raising the intensity. It’s… it’s a distraction.” Elphaba quickly rubbed oil on her skin.

“He does love you. I can’t imagine him purposely hurting you. You two are sickening, sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just being honest. For two people who ended up together the way you did, I wouldn’t expect you two to be so cute together and so sweet.” Glinda went to Elphaba’s closet and tossed her some clothes. “Are you ready for this?”

“Of course.” Elphaba got dressed and slipped into a pair of shoes. “Do you have everything?”

“Yes. Is Fiyero going to be there on time? Or is he in a worse state than you are?” Glinda teased.

“He might be.” She hoped that bite on his shoulder wasn’t still bleeding, or the scratches on his ass. “But he can take care of himself. I think he knows better than to be late for this. I doubt he wants to incur my wrath. Or yours.”

“He knows us well.” Glinda laughed, grabbing their things before they rushed out the door. They didn’t speak as they headed toward the sciences building. 

Fiyero arrived just as they did and smiled at them. He was wearing a dark shirt and his hair was still a bit messy. Elphaba resisted the urge to smooth it down for him. He looked her over, as well, and seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then he said, “Good afternoon.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen Elphaba in the last hour,” Glinda told him. “And what in the hell did you do to my roommate, anyway? Go easy on her!”

“Glinda!” Elphaba smacked her arm.

“Oh, I’d go easy on her if she wanted me to.” Fiyero eyed the door they were gathered outside of and spoke in a low voice.

Dr. Nikdik had arranged a panel to observe their project so that the decision could be made without his inherent bias. Elphaba respected that he’d done at least that much. Admitting he had any sort of bias seemed to be more than the man was capable of. The other group - Avaric and his partner - were presenting at that moment. There was a clatter as they presumably finished. The panel said nothing, apparently, as the two boys exited the room, almost walking straight into Glinda, who jumped out of the way at the last moment.

“Good luck. You’ll need it,” Avaric said.

“Oh, please. I could do better work than you with my eyes closed,” Elphaba replied. “When I found out you were the group we were paired against, I was disappointed because I had actually wanted a challenge.”

Avaric sneered. “And I’m sure Fiyero felt very  _ lucky _ to be paired with you, huh?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Fiyero demanded.

“Nothing.” But Avaric was smirking. “Anyway, good luck.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and waited until Dr. Nikdik allowed them to enter the room. He, too, was grinning at them in a way she didn’t like, but she ignored it. She recognized several professors on the panel - all men, of course. There was another sciences professor, a history professor and a maths professor. She nodded politely at them.

“Misses Elphaba and Galinda, along with Master Fiyero. Before we begin, I had a few questions for you.”

There was something in Dr. Nikdik’s voice that she didn’t like, but she merely responded, “Fine. What is it?”

“I’ve heard some rumors about campus as of late. Master Fiyero, are you courting Miss Elphaba?”

Elphaba opened her mouth to answer, and tell the man that what he was asking had nothing to do with their project, but Dr. Nikdik stopped her with a hand and indicated to Fiyero. 

Fiyero looked at her uneasily. “I am.”

The little man’s eyes danced. “How interesting. May I ask when that happened? Were you two courting before the project, I mean?”

“We were not.”

“Of course. So you could say working on this assignment brought you together?”

“We knew each other before,” Fiyero said defensively.

“Right.” Dr. Nikdik then turned to Glinda. “Did you find that the relationship between your classmates detracted from their ability to focus?”

Glinda gave an automatic. “No, sir.”

“Really?”

“Really. Both Elphaba and Fiyero are able to put their personal lives to the side when they need to be focused on academics. If anything, it may have helped them. They are more in tune with one another. We spent much less time arguing than any other group I’ve been a part of, and I think maybe that’s why.” Glinda shot a quick look at Elphaba. 

Elphaba knew Glinda was leaving out certain things, like walking in on her group mates having relations in their dorm, but she was telling the truth. They hadn’t argued much - at least not about the project. 

Dr. Nikdik finally turned to her. “Miss Elphaba, what do you have to say?”

“There isn’t anything to say, since my personal life has nothing to do with this at all.”

“It doesn’t? I personally believe it helps prove my point. But perhaps that’s just me. Anyway, why don’t you begin your presentation?”

When it was over, Elphaba was still just as frustrated. As the door closed behind them and they walked back down the hall, she said, “He didn’t even listen. He was too busy gloating.”

“I know, Elphie. I’m sorry.” Glinda sighed. “But I doubt it’ll matter when it comes to grades. As much of a misogynist as he is, I’ll admit he’s never let those opinions color the marks he gives.”

“That’s not the point. He brought us in there to prove his stupid theory, not to judge our work.” Fiyero muttered.

She wanted to kiss him for understanding so well, but refrained. “Exactly. It was completely uncalled for.”

“Elphie, I’m sorry. At least we held up under his questioning.”

“Barely. I know what you wanted to say, Glinda. I’m grateful you didn’t.”

“I would never have said it, Elphie.” Glinda insisted.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? I appreciate that you didn’t, whether you wanted to or not. He better give us a damn good grade, though.”


	34. Fiyero: Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba discuss the future.

_ Fiyero _

 

He watched her get dressed, trying helplessly not to let it distract him. They were supposed to meet his parents in less than an hour, after all. There was no time for any more indulgence, as tempting at it was. Besides, they had plenty of time later. She was sleeping in his room. It was an unspoken agreement. Neither of them had brought it up, but when the holidays had come she’d shown up and stayed. Once or twice she’d gone to her room to get more clothes or do a few things, but she always stayed the night with him.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder and gave him a grin. “Stop staring.”

Fiyero got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his arms resting comfortably on her hips, his chin on the top of her head. “Can I touch instead?”

She leaned back against him and her eyes fluttered shut. “Are you trying to make us late, my dear?”

“No, no, I just wanted to hold you for a minute.”

“Fiyero, you hold me all night.”

“Yes, yes I know. But looking at you just now… I had this urge.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” Elphaba stepped gently away and finished getting dressed. “Imagine what your parents would think if we both showed up sweaty and disheveled!”

“Fae, things aren’t nearly as frowned upon in the Vinkus.”

“I realize that, but I’m still relatively certain that’s not exactly a great first impression.” She stood in front of the small mirror on his wall, braiding her hair. “I’m sure it would go over well with my father,” she kidded.

“Now  _ that _ might get me killed.”

“Both of us.” She laughed and finished up her braid. “Do your parents know that I’m…” Elphaba gestured to her body. “Green?”

“I mentioned it.”

“Good.”

“Fae, my entire family and our people are a different color than the rest of Oz. I don’t think it matters to them in the slightest.”

“Oh, I think you’re forgetting something.”

“What?”

“You, my love, will need an heir. If they’re taking this relationship seriously, they’re going to be examining me not just as your lover, but considering whether I am future wife and mother material. And I doubt they’ll be fond of the chance that their grandchild might turn out  _ green _ .”

He was momentarily stunned, and a little confused. “Elphaba, where is this coming from? You seemed totally unconcerned about this.”

“Glinda,” she admitted. “She mentioned a few things, and she didn’t exactly say the part about my being green, but she did point out that meeting a man’s parents is almost like a job interview.”

“Glinda doesn’t even have a boyfriend.”

“She’s had plenty in the past.”

“Not since I’ve known her. Fae, they’ll love you. I don’t think you have anything to be worried about,” he assured her. But he understood her anxiety, after listening to what she’d said. Would his parents truly accept her? He wasn’t intending on proposing to Elphaba, not within only a month or two of courting, but he did take their relationship seriously and hoped that perhaps, one day, it might reach that level. 

She sighed heavily. “Well, there’s nothing we can really do about it as it is. I’m ready when you are.” 

Fiyero took her hand and they headed out and into a carriage. “Now, my mother does most of the talking. My father is a bit stiff, at times. He warms up when he knows someone well, but he probably won’t talk much today. That doesn’t mean he disapproves; it’s just how he is.”

“That’s fine. I’d rather my father not talk much. It’d be much better than the constant sermons.”

“Speaking of your family, have you thought about what it means to be Thropp Third Descending, Fae? I know we talked about it a bit during the summer, but I have wondered about what is required of you. Does it mean permanent residence at Nest Hardings or Clowen Grounds?”

“It means whatever the hell it means. I have no intention of ever taking up the title.”

“So you think your great-grandfather will live forever, then?”

“No. Now that Nessie’s healthy, I would like to hand over the title.”

“Are you certain you wish to do that? I mean, maybe it could be useful, in a way. I’m a prince, you’re going to be Eminent Thropp. A relationship could be seen as a good thing, diplomatically.”

“Oh, Fiyero, you make it sound like my people care at all about having any sort of diplomatic relationship with the Vinkus. No offense, my love, but they see you as the rest of Oz does. I don’t agree with it, but that is what it is.”

Fiyero cringed a little at the reminder. In time, their friends at Shiz had treated him normally. He wasn’t looked down upon or questioned as he had been before. He’d almost forgotten the judgement of his peers, and thus, the rest of Oz. She hadn’t hesitated to remind him. He knew she did it out of love, and because it was her way to be blunt, but he didn’t like the reminder. “Right,” he muttered sourly.

Her hand still in his, she drew him slightly closer. “I didn’t mean to upset you, love.”

“You didn’t.” Fiyero pulled himself out of his sudden angst and back into the conversation. “Why don’t you want to be Eminent Thropp, Fae?”

“I want my own life, not one that’s dictated by what others want me to do.” Elphaba played with his fingers as they bumped along the cobbled roads. “There’s also my complicated feelings about the Wizard. It’s probably best that I stay out of the way, in that regard. I will not fight him using a title that was given to me only because I happened to be born to my mother. Think of how many people could be blamed for my actions!”

“You still want to fight him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I want to do  _ something _ . If Oz continues on this path, Fiyero, there will be problems down the road. I see it. I swear, I can  _ feel  _ it.” Elphaba shook her head. “This conversation is a bit too heady.”

She was right. They were about to dine with his parents and politics might not be the best of things to bring up in polite conversation. But he had every intention of returning to the topic. Her future was intertwined with his, for the time-being, and maybe permanently, and he wasn’t going to let his questions go unanswered. Fiyero kissed Elphaba’s hand and said mildly, “That’s probably best.” The carriage was coming to a stop. As she climbed out, she almost stumbled and he tried not to laugh. “That’s what you get for refusing my help every time.”

“Oh, stop that. I’m perfectly capable of getting out of a carriage on my own!”

“Not tonight, apparently.”

“As if you’ve never tripped or stumbled before!”

He hopped out with an easy grace. “Not often.”

“You have the nimble fluidity of a hunter, I suppose. Excuse me for focusing on my studies and not killing things.” She stomped into the restaurant while Fiyero paid the driver, smirking to himself.


	35. Elphaba: Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba meets Fiyero's parents.

_ Elphaba _

 

They were seated in a back corner booth, and she didn’t have to wonder why. Foreigners drew too much attention, and they didn’t want patrons to be disturbed. Elphaba wasn’t sure if she was offended or relieved by this. She forced a smile as they were seated. 

Fiyero’s mother was plump, with kind eyes and a full mouth. His father was broad-shouldered and tall with a jutting nose and stern jaw. The way they both looked at Fiyero was new to her. Neither her mother nor her father had been doting parents, at least not to her. But Fiyero’s parents clearly treasured him, and she found herself the slightest bit jealous at the thought. 

His mother stood and hugged her son tightly before stepping back with a smile. “I’ve missed you so, my sweet boy.”

Fiyero looked sheepish. “Mom, I’m a grown man.”

“He is.” Fiyero’s father got up and shook Fiyero’s hand, then turned to Elphaba. “And we have company. This is Miss Elphaba, I presume?”

Elphaba nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Highnesses.”

“Don’t,” Fiyero said quickly. “We don’t really use that term much.”

She flushed. “Right.”

“Let’s all sit down, why don’t we?” His mother suggested. 

She sat down beside Fiyero and across from his parents. Fiyero immediately put his hand over hers on the table, as though it were the most simple thing in the world. When she met his eyes, he was beaming at her, like he was proud to have her by his side. 

“So, Miss Elphaba, tell us about yourself,” Fiyero’s mother prompted.

“Um, I don’t… I don’t really know what Fiyero has told you and what he hasn’t. I am focusing on sciences. I’m from Munchkinland.” 

“Oh, he told us all of those things.” His mother smiled warmly. “Tell me about who you  _ are _ , not where you’re from and what you do.”

Casting a sideways glance at Fiyero, she bit her lip. “Well, I’m a bit intense, I guess. I’m sure Fiyero would agree with that much. I’m not conventional, in most ways. And I don’t follow what everyone else is doing. I do what I want to or what I believe is right, whether it coincides with what society thinks or not.”

“I believe Fiyero used the word ‘passionate.’” His mother laughed. 

“She is. And fierce.” Fiyero added. “Sometimes she scares me, actually.”

“Fiyero!” Elphaba glared at him.

“In a good way.” He assured her.

“So you two have been seeing one another? How did that come about?” Fiyero’s father asked casually after they had been brought their drinks.

“Well, we were working on a project together. I think we started to, um, like each other pretty early. But it wasn’t until Fiyero offered to escort me when I needed to go to the City for my sister’s surgery that we really discussed our feelings.” Elphaba hoped her answer didn’t sound too canned. This was what they had agreed to tell everyone - and it was mostly true. 

“Yes, he did mention he helped you a bit.”

“It was very kind of him. I couldn’t really afford to go myself.”

Fiyero’s father grunted. “I hope he didn’t waste much money, though. My son has developed a habit of throwing money away. Tell me he didn’t pay for separate rooms.”

“Darling, we are in mixed company and that is  _ not _ a question you ask a young lady!” Fiyero’s mother admonished his father.

“It’s fine, Ma’am. We, um, shared a room.” She knew the implications. But Fiyero had made it clear to her that it wasn’t something his parents would judge her for. 

His mother looked a bit surprised, but not displeased. “Still, I do apologize for the question. I understand things in the rest of Oz are a bit more… um…”

“Prude?” Elphaba shrugged. “Like I told you, I don’t do convention.”

“I think that’s what drew me to her in the first place,” Fiyero added. His hand was now on her knee.

“So, when do you intend to visit Kiamo Ko? After all, you’d best get a look at the place, right? How would you know if you want to spend your life there?”

“Mother!” Fiyero’s hand quickly left her knee and flew to his mouth.

“What? It needs to be addressed. It’s not exactly the hub of industrialized civilization.” His mother did not seem to care that she had made him uncomfortable.

Elphaba hadn’t even thought she’d get this question, though it was something she had thought about on her own. After her father had brought up life in the Vinkus to her (mainly to scare her), she had wondered about visiting. She wasn’t sure she intended to marry Fiyero - or anyone - but she knew that wasn’t a decision she was prepared to make without at least examining her options. Of course, that depended on if Fiyero even wanted such a thing. 

Carefully, Elphaba answered, “Fiyero has told me so much about the Vinkus and Kiamo Ko. We haven’t exactly had a conversation about it, but should he want me to, I would be glad to visit.”

“You’d be welcome any time, Fae.” Fiyero told her. “I hadn’t asked because I know you have so much going on, things you needed to deal with.” He turned to his parents. “She has a title of her own, and plans. Please remember that our relationship is fairly new, and things don’t move as quickly here as they might back home.”

She cocked her head. “How quickly do things move in the Vinkus?”

“People generally know if they want to get married within a few months.” His mother told her. “I understand in proper Oz it sometimes takes years?”

_ A few MONTHS? _ “Um, yes, sometimes.” Elphaba looked at Fiyero with questioning eyes, but said nothing more on the subject. “And as Fiyero mentioned, I do have a title. It’s just a formality, these days. There’s little power to it. But it would have to be handled. And I’m still making decisions as to what I would like to do with my education and career once we graduate this spring.”

“Exactly,” Fiyero added.

“Oh, I’m sorry for pushing. I just take a look at the two of you and I see something special. I didn’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable.”

But they both knew that they were uncomfortable, and it would turn into a long conversation later. Elphaba tried to return to the present moment and looked at Fiyero’s mother. “Thank you. I do think Fiyero is quite special. And our relationship is very different than anything I’ve ever experienced. I love him, and right now that’s all I want to worry about.”

Fiyero smiled at her, and she was suddenly afraid of the love in his eyes. He did love her, and one day he might want her to be with him out there. What was there to say to that? She wasn’t meant for a quiet life, was she? Elphaba itched to fight, to change things. Her love for Fiyero contradicted that in some way. He was her calm, her shelter in the storm, but she wondered if maybe she needed the storm, too. 


	36. Fiyero: Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba discuss the implications of the conversation with his parents.

****

_ Fiyero _

 

“I’m sorry for what my mother said back there,” he said quietly as they got in the carriage. “I don’t think she meant to put that pressure on you.”

“I know.” Elphaba wouldn’t look at him. “It’s fine, Yero.”

“It’s not, is it?”

“Fiyero, I would love to visit Kiamo Ko. Let’s start there, my love.” She met his eyes. “Talking about permanence is a bit much, yes. But I would gladly come and see where you live.”

“We haven’t talked about what it would mean, if this became more serious.” He observed.

“No, we haven’t. I think we both know what it would mean, though. Don’t we?”

“I’m not sure we do. To you, I’m wondering if it would mean this would end.” Fiyero didn’t want to avoid it anymore. He loved her, and he always would, but she wasn’t the type of girl who settled into a life where she had to be secluded. Could she live with simply being wife and mother? He doubted it. But he wasn’t certain he had more to give.

Elphaba shook her head slowly, looking at her lap. “Fiyero, I love you. You understand that, right?”

“I do.”

“You know what I wanted. I wanted to go underground and fight. It’s something I still consider. I want to be useful. If there was a way to be useful and be with you, I would be.”

“The King goes to the City often, you know. You could always join me.”

“Don’t do that. Fiyero, you can’t have a rebel Queen. I won’t put you in danger.”

“Is being a rebel the only way to be useful?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t made that decision.” She hugged herself for a moment. “Oh, Yero my hero, you know you’re the love of my life, right?”

He only stared at her.

“I’m not stupid, Fiyero. What we have is something that only comes around once - if you’re lucky. I never expected I’d be lucky - most of my life has been decidedly unlucky. So I’m learning how to reconcile that luck with the woman I’ve become because of all the bad luck. Does that make sense?”

Fiyero was still hanging on her referring to him as the love of her life. “Not quite, but I think you’re trying to tell me there’s no knowing right now.”

“Correct. You talk as though you’re asking for a commitment now. We’ve been courting a month. That’s much too soon for any of this conversation.”

“Of course it is.” He kissed her. “If my mother hadn’t brought it up, I wouldn’t have thought about it at all.” Fiyero wasn’t certain that was the truth. “But you would like to visit Kiamo Ko?”

“Definitely. I want to know about the place you grew up, and the parts of your culture that I don’t get to see here. I want to see what makes you the person you are, the man I fell in love with.” She laughed, her eyes shining again. “If you want me to visit, that is.”

“I suppose that would depend on if you have any summer plans.”

“I don’t.”

“Then I formally extend an invitation.”

“And I graciously accept.”

They went back to his room and didn’t talk much for a few hours. Everything that needed to be said had been said already. There was no reason to push the subject; it was what it was. Fiyero accepted that, at least for the moment. He had her there in his room, uninhibited and without curfew. He certainly planned on enjoying every moment of it. It was like reliving their first week together, only now it wasn’t strained or one-sided. They were a couple in love, and they acted as such.

She would drift off to sleep in his arms, and they would wake each other with kisses. He took her out to eat several times, mostly for the sake of appearances. Neither of them was fond of going out too much in public - the stares of others followed them wherever they went, given both of their unique appearances. But certain things were expected of couples who were courting, and they followed the rules as far as everyone knew.

“Maybe I could get used to this,” she murmured one morning near the end of the holidays. “But I’d feel terribly guilty.”

“You tend to feel guilty about everything, Fae.”

“I suppose it’s the Unionist upbringing,” she commented.

“I thought you hated religion and everything to do with it.”

“I do, but I guess it seeped into me somehow.” She rolled over and propped her head in her hands. “What is it?”

“I just wish you could forgive yourself.”

“For what?”

“Exactly. You seem to think every problem is on your shoulders and that you are somehow at fault for it. Like with Nessa. Or this whole thing with the Wizard. You didn’t put him in power. It’s not your job to fight it. It’s not your fault if he hurts people.”

“No, it’s all of us. All of us who stand idly by while he hurts defenseless creatures.”

“You know, I meant it when I told your father you were so selfless.” He laughed. “Can one person make such a difference, Fae?”

“Yes and no. Maybe one person can’t. But if every one person decided not to fight because they were just one person, then there would be no one. If enough people did decide to and it created a large number of people, it would make a difference, right?”

“Perhaps.”

“There is strength in numbers.”

Fiyero grinned and tickled her. “I like the number two. You. Me. Just the two of us.”

She giggled. “You, my love, are hopeless.” Elphaba reached up and kissed him. “But I adore you.”

“What if I offered to try to change things with you?”

“No.” She pulled away.

“Why?”

“Because you’d only be doing it for me, not because you think it’s right. And because you have more to be responsible for than I do. It’s not your place.”

“And why is it yours?” He demanded. “This self-sacrificing talk is ridiculous, Elphaba! We do what we can to make a life for ourselves and to protect ourselves. What’s happening is awful, but why do we bother to fight it?”

“Let me put it this way, Fiyero: When the Wizard is done abusing the Animals, or the Quadlings, who will he focus on next? Where does it stop?  _ We could be next _ . Defending them is defending ourselves - before he’s too powerful to stop. If we let it go and he slowly picks off any dissenters one-by-one, there will be no one left to help us when he comes for us.”

“How do we know he will?”

“We don’t. But it’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

Fiyero frowned, but kissed her again. “Let’s not talk about this, anymore.”

“Let’s not talk at all,” she replied, kissing him back. “Talking is overrated.”


	37. Elphaba: Tall Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba's secret is discovered.

_ Elphaba _

 

They weren’t in classes together the following term. The second term of their final year was supposed to be an all-intensive focus on their specialties. Elphaba began to spend even more time in Fiyero’s room, sneaking over in the dark of night after the final curfew check and slipping back into her room before anyone thought to check on her. However, she was discovered, and by the last person she wanted to find out.

As the window shut behind her and she stepped onto the grass, she heard a voice. “Well, if it isn’t  _ Fae _ .”

She stiffened. No one called her that - no one but Fiyero. Avaric stood contrasted in the soft light of the morning, his arms crossed over his chest. Fiyero must’ve called her that at some point and he’d overheard it. It had to be. “Avaric, please.”

“I’ve been wondering when you’d leave. You two are fairly quiet, but that bed shakes. I figured you’d been creeping around. It’s just like you. Does he pay you for that?” He was sneering at her.

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve done it before, yes?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Yes, I’ve been in Fiyero’s room. We’re courting. Maybe he and I have gotten more familiar than most people would find acceptable. But that is all.” She had a sinking feeling about where this conversation was going, and hoped against hope that she was wrong. Did Avaric know? And how?

“No, it’s not all,  _ Fae _ . You see, there’s a little establishment over on Ozma Street I frequent on occasion. I was there the other night, and sometimes I can talk a bit more than usual when I’ve had a few drinks and the girl is particularly agreeable. I mentioned that I had this strange green classmate, and the lady I was with seemed to recall something quite interesting.”

_ Ozma Street _ . The brothel.  _ Shit _ . But she didn’t betray her fear. “First of all, did you just admit you enjoy the attentions of whores?”

“It’s better than being one.” Avaric snapped.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, I think you do. See, this girl, she knew you as Fae.”

“She must be mistaken.”

“Really? You are pretty identifiable, Elphaba. And what she told me seemed to add up. Apparently,  _ Fae _ sold her virginity for a pretty penny just this summer.”

“And why would I have done that?”

“See, I wondered that, too. Then I decided I didn’t much care.”

“This is some tall tale you’re telling, Avaric.”

“If only it were a tale,  _ Fae _ .” He smirked. “Does Fiyero know he’s not the first?”

“Avaric, Fiyero won’t believe a word you say. And he is the first.”

“But I have  _ witnesses _ , you see. And they’ll back up my claims. I doubt Fiyero will be happy to hear about it.”

“As a matter of fact, Avaric, I think you’re mistaken on that point. True or not, it won’t change a thing between Fiyero and me.”

“He knows, doesn’t he?”

“He knows whatever he needs to know,” she replied evasively. 

“And the rest of our circle? Madame Morrible? How might  _ they _ feel about all of this? Because I can prove it.”

Elphaba stopped trying to fight the truth. There was no denying it. She’d been found out. The only thing she could do now was damage control. “Fine. It happened. I was in a desperate situation and I did what I had to do. And yes, Fiyero knows. Who do you think paid for me?”

Avaric’s grin was sickening. “Damn. He has interesting taste. Is he still paying you for it?”

“He doesn’t need to. We are courting, no matter what you think of it. Besides, what he likes isn’t your business.”

“Perhaps not. But what I  _ know _ is my business.”

“And the point of all this?”

“I thought we could make a deal.”

“And?”

“Well, I know you’re used to being paid in cash, but perhaps I could pay with my silence? I want a few free samples, you see.”

She gagged. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting that! “You are really trying to blackmail me into sex? I thought you found me disgusting.” Avaric could not know how cornered she felt. 

“I can see how you might be considered uniquely attractive.” He took a step closer to her. “Do we have a deal?”

“Don’t do this, Avaric. Please. Think about Fiyero.”

“Fiyero knew what he was getting into when he decided to start seeing a whore. What could he expect?”

“He loves me. What I did isn’t who I am, Avaric. It was something I had to do. I don’t do that anymore. It was once.”

“Well, if you want your secret to stay secret, then it’s what you’ll  _ have _ to do again.”

She thought she might be sick. Looking at Avaric, she realized there’d be no reasoning with him. Elphaba felt trapped, more trapped than she’d felt over the summer. There was no way out. Either her unpleasant behavior was exposed, or she did what he asked. Both of those were terrible. And both of those would hurt Fiyero.

Elphaba could never be with anyone but him - it was the ultimate betrayal. Besides, she had no reason to want anyone else. But if anyone found out what he had done with his money, or that he was involved with a whore? No one would ever respect him. They’d believe he was the savage everyone had thought he was in the beginning. And it wasn’t as though they could continue. She doubted anyone would approve of Fiyero seeing a prostitute.

“I love Fiyero,” she said. “I have no intention of carrying on with anyone else, especially you, Avaric. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“Then I guess you’d better end it. Or don’t. I won’t tell him about our deal.”

“Avaric, this is rape.” 

“No, it’s not. See, rape would be if I forced you. I won’t force you. You don’t have to do it. You have another option.”

“You know that other option isn’t really an option.”

“That’s not my problem.”

She turned away for a moment, wiping her eyes. Avaric was right. She’d end things with Fiyero. No matter what she did, this would destroy him. The best way to stop that was to walk away from him. After all, he’d known she was hesitant about the future. That was the excuse. He didn’t need to know why. “Fine.”

“Good girl. Every Saturday for the next month I want you at my window at exactly 11. So I’ll see you next week.” Avaric licked his lips and walked away.

Elphaba forced herself to walk back to her room and lock herself in the bathroom before collapsing in a fit of tears.


	38. Fiyero: Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba's strange behavior makes Fiyero concerned. However, it gets worse when she decides to end their relationship.

_ Fiyero _

 

She stood him up. Every single Monday since they’d started courting they’d eaten together in the mess hall. But he had eaten alone, waiting for more than an hour wondering if she would show. He went to his next class and then immediately showed up at her dorm.

Glinda opened the door. “Something is wrong,” she said in a low voice. “And I’m not sure you should be here.”

“I hear you!” Elphaba’s voice came from the room.

The blonde stepped into the hall and slammed the door behind her. “Well, forget that. Look, she’s not right. I don’t know what it is. But your name has come up. I think she intends to break…”

Elphaba appeared at the door, glaring angrily at Glinda. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Warning him that you’ve gone completely and utterly insane! You need more time to think before you… before you…” Glinda closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“I’ve had time. Now leave us alone.”

Glinda mouthed, “I’m sorry,” as she shut herself back in the room.

“Why didn’t you come to lunch?” He tried to act like everything was normal. He understood the implications in what Glinda had said, but refused to believe them.

“I apologize for that, Fiyero. I needed to think.”

“Are you done thinking?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s have dinner instead.”

“I think perhaps we shouldn’t.” Her eyes fell away from his. “I think, in fact, that we should stop seeing each other.”

His jaw dropped. “Fae?”

“Don’t call me that.” Her reaction was almost violent.

“What is this about?” He demanded.

“We weren’t meant to be, Fiyero. We have very different futures ahead of us. I’ve been giving that a lot of consideration, and we both know I have no intention of ever marrying or moving out to the Vinkus. It would be best for both of us if we end this now.” She looked straight ahead and spoke mechanically as she said it. He realized she’d rehearsed it.

“Elphaba, don’t do this.”

“I have to, Fiyero. I do love you. You know I do. I always will. But for your sake as well as for mine, we need to move on. Please don’t make this hard.”

He cupped her cheek. “We can work this out. There has to be a way.”

“There isn’t. I’ve tried to reconcile myself with it, I did. Don’t push it.” She shook her head. “It breaks my heart, too. But this is what has to be done.”

“No, it isn’t. We don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, we do. Stop fighting it.” Elphaba finally met his eyes, and he saw the tears welling at the corners. “Oh, Yero my hero, you’ll always be the only one I loved.” She kissed him slowly. “Always.”

“Then why are you doing this? We were fine. Everything was fine.”

“It’s too complicated. I realized the best thing would be to end it now, like I said. It hurts me, too.” After a moment, she added, “I wouldn’t be opposed to one last night together. But that would be it.”

“One night would never be enough,” he told her.

“It’s all I can give you.”

“Then I don’t want it. I just wanted you, Elphaba. I love you, and if you want to make a break of it, let’s do it cleanly.” He stepped back. “I’m sorry you didn’t think we could figure it out. I really thought we could.”

“You’re always the optimist.” Her smile was sad. “Goodbye, my hero.” Elphaba opened her door and slipped back into her room.

Before he was down the hall, Glinda’s voice called after him. “Fiyero, wait!”

“I’m not having another private conversation in this damned hallway,” he muttered as she approached.

“Fine. Then let’s grab dinner. Or go sit outside. I don’t care. Something is wrong and I won’t let you give up on her.”

“I am not giving up on her, Glinda. She gave up on me, on us. You talk like I have a choice in the matter.” Fiyero waved her outside and sat down on a bench near Crage Hall. “I tried to talk her out of it. She was insistent.”

“Well, that’s Elphaba.” The blonde sighed heavily. “What was her reason?”

“That she loves me, but it would never work out in the long run and she thinks that putting a stop to it now is better for us.”

Glinda covered her face for a moment. “That doesn’t make sense. She talked about visiting you in the Vinkus this summer. She was excited. I thought she’d at least give it until then. This is so sudden. There has to be more to it. Did something happen between you two when she stayed there Saturday night?”

“Other than the usual? No. We were intimate, no different than we always are. It was a typical night for us. I loved those nights.”

“She wasn’t normal when she came back.”

“She was normal when she left my room. I don’t imagine what possibly could’ve happened between there and here that made a difference.”

“Something had to! She loves you, Fiyero. I tried to talk her out of this, but she was so adamant. I don’t know what happened.”

“Neither do I. I don’t think it matters, Glinda. This is what she wants, and this is how it will be. You and I both know arguing with her is useless. I guess I should try to be grateful for what we had at all, although that is very difficult at the moment. I don’t really want to talk about this much more, Glinda. It’s too fresh.”

“I’m not going to stop trying to figure out what’s wrong.”

“That’s up to you.” Fiyero stood up. “Thank you for trying, Glinda. But I should go.”

“I’m sorry, Fiyero. I really am.”

“I know.” He walked back to his dorm dejectedly. As he passed through the common room, he spotted Boq, Avaric, Crope and Tibbet laughing and joking around. On any other night, he would’ve joined them - played a round of cards, poked fun at their professors - but he didn’t have it in him tonight. He forced a smile at them and headed to his room.

His smile apparently didn’t fool Avaric, who followed him down the hall. “You look miserable.”

“Thanks,” Fiyero said dully.

“What’s the matter? Have a falling out with your whore of a girlfriend?”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”


	39. Elphaba: It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero finds out why Elphaba has been pushing him away, and confronts her about it.

_ Elphaba _

 

She refused to answer any of Glinda’s questions and buried herself in her bed. At some point, Glinda stopped talking and came over to sit beside her, hugging her as Elphaba fought tears, sobbing quietly. Her only words were, “Oh, Elphie…”

It went on like that for what must’ve been an hour. It was almost curfew when there was a knock at their door. The girls looked at each other, confused, and Glinda pulled herself up after a moment to answer, Elphaba giving her a half-hearted smile.

Glinda gasped a little. “You’re back.”

“I am. You were right. I’m not giving up.” Fiyero walked into the room without being invited and looked at Elphaba.

“Please,” Elphaba begged. “Don’t. I can’t take it, Fiyero. It’s hard enough as it is. It’s killing me. Just stop.”

“Stop?” Glinda asked. “If it’s so hard to leave him, Elphie, then don’t fucking do it!”

Both Fiyero and Elphaba stared at her for a moment. Glinda had never cussed before, and it shocked all three of them.

“I think know why she did.” Fiyero said. He sat down beside Elphaba on the bed. “I ran into Avaric on my way back.”

She hid her face in her hands.

“He found out. I don’t know what happened, but I know he knows. He wouldn’t tell me much else, but he did enjoy referring to you as a whore, and asking me just how much I paid. Avaric refused to answer any questions. What did he say to you, Elphaba?”

“Oh sweet Oz!” Glinda clapped a hand over her mouth. “That’s what happened?”

Elphaba was still hopeless. “It doesn’t matter what he said or did. You can’t fix it.”

“Would killing him fix it?” Fiyero asked. “I almost did, after the way he spoke about you.”

“You will not kill him, Fiyero. I know you’re a prince, but I doubt diplomacy goes that far. He has his own title and money, too.”

“Tell me what happened, at least. If you’re going to end it, I deserve to know the truth.”

“Promise me you won’t make it worse.”

“I would never.”

“Should I go?” Glinda asked hesitantly.

“Don’t bother,” Elphaba told her. “You two will talk about it, anyway. I know that.”

“Only for your own good, Elphie.”

Fiyero pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Tell us, then.”

“When I was sneaking out of your room, he approached me. At first, I thought he was just going to call me out for being in your room unsupervised. I didn’t much care at that point. So we had sex. It happens. But then he told me what he knew. Remember how Avaric dragged you to that place? Well, apparently he still goes there. And I stand out. One of the girls there remembered what I did, who I was.”

“That place? You mean…” Glinda made an indefinite hand gesture.

“Call it what it is, Glinda. The whorehouse. The brothel.” Elphaba took a deep breath against Fiyero’s chest before sitting up a bit more and continuing her story. “He threatened to tell everyone. Well, first he threatened just to tell Fiyero. Stupidly, I commented that you already knew, since you were the one who bought me. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine, Fae. Don’t worry.” His voice was calm.

“Then he threatened to tell Madame Morrible, all our friends. I begged him not to. Fiyero, think of what people would think! Not just of me, but of  _ you _ . You knowingly courting me. You paying to deflower me. This relationship would have to end simply to keep your reputation safe.”

“So you ended it to protect my reputation? Isn’t that my choice?”

“It’s my reputation, too! And… and he promised he wouldn’t tell if… if I… he seems to be under the impression that selling myself once means I’ll do it again, and this time not for money but to make him shut up.”

“Please tell me you weren’t going to do that.” Fiyero’s fists were clenched.

“Fiyero, I had two options. The first, let him tell everyone, ruin both of us and cause our relationship to end, anyway. We both know your parents wouldn’t approve of this if they found out. And I or both of us could be kicked out of school for immoral conduct. But with the second option, if I ended it with you and did what he asked, no one would need to know. Both choices were terrible, but I had to protect you from this.”

Glinda sat down on her own bed. “Sweet Oz, Elphie. You need to stop sacrificing for everyone else. Did you… I mean, have you already… well, made good on your agreement?”

Elphaba shook her head. “No. I couldn’t possibly do that before ending this.” She looked at Fiyero. “I’m not that kind of girl. I couldn’t hurt you more than you’d already be hurt.”

“Are you sure I can’t kill him?” Fiyero’s voice was full of rage. “Because right now, that sounds like a  _ very _ good idea.”

“I did seriously consider it for a moment,” Elphaba commented. “I’m sorry, Fiyero.”

“You should  _ never _ have agreed to that. You go too far with this, sometimes, Fae. Glinda’s right. You have a disturbing habit of giving up your own happiness for everyone else’s sake. I won’t let you. Not in this case. I can’t handle the thought. How could you ever sleep with him?”

“I’d keep my mouth shut and swallow my own vomit, I guess. I’d close my eyes and pretend it wasn’t happening. I hadn’t thought about that. I thought about you, about making sure this didn’t get worse.” Elphaba placed her hand over Fiyero’s. “You know I love you.”

“I know.” He squeezed her hand. “This isn’t happening. None of it.”

“How? Do you have a plan - other than killing him, I mean?”

“Not quite.”

“But there’s no way it’s happening,” Glinda added. “I’m with him on this one. I see why you didn’t want to tell us, but we are going to fix this somehow. The three of us.” She got up and sat down on Elphaba’s other side. “And Avaric is going to get his comeuppance. Trust me on that.”

“I still vote for killing him.” Fiyero opined.

“I’m sorry for not saying anything.” Elphaba said softly. “I still don’t see a way out of this. But you’re right. You deserve to know the truth.”

“We’re not over, Fae.”

“We have to be.”

“No, we don’t. We have a few days. I won’t give up on you if you won’t give up on me.” He urged. “Honestly, if we don’t figure it out, I’m pretty sure I’ll kill him before I let him force himself on you, anyway.”

Elphaba laughed a little at that. “I love you,” she told them both. “Thank you.”


	40. Fiyero: Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero develops a plan.

_ Fiyero _

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He slammed Avaric’s door open as he barged into his room. “You complete bastard!”

Avaric didn’t appear surprised, or even afraid. “You are acting entirely too brutish, although I suppose it’s in your nature.” He stood up at his desk. “You act like she’s something special. Is she really that good in bed? I can’t wait to find out.”

“You will  _ never _ be finding that out.” Fiyero felt his hatred practically boiling in his blood. “I knew you were a jerk, but what you’re trying to do to her is a new low for you.” He fought the urge to hit the smug face in front of him. “If you think you’ll so much as lay a hand on her, you’ve got it all wrong.”

“Oh? And how do you think people will react when they find out what she’s done? What she is? I doubt either one of you wants that.”

“What she is? She is a beautiful, amazing woman. That’s what she is, and I love her, no matter what she’s done. You have no idea why she did what she did, Avaric. It wasn’t for herself.”

“No woman ever really does it for herself, Fiyero. She’s no different than the rest of them.” Avaric insisted. “Although she’s apparently damn good at it, because you’ve fallen for her little act.”

“It’s not an act. You are a sick person, do you know that? Maybe the types of people you spend time with aren’t great people, but not everyone is like that. She made a choice, one she felt she had to make for the sake of someone she loved.”

“You talk like you’re going to marry her or something.” Avaric scoffed.

“I might, one day, if she’ll have me. But that’s neither here nor there. I want you to leave her alone. Drop it. The only person who needs to know what happened is me, and since I was there, I already do.”

Avaric cocked his head, his eyes shining. “Was that the night I took you there? Is that why you were gone so long?”

“Does it matter?”

“I guess you could say I brought you two together.”

“And now you’re trying to tear us apart, and it’s not happening. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like this, Avaric. And neither do I. Leave her alone.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You’re under the impression that I care about the type of person she is. I don’t.” Avaric gave Fiyero a look. “I know you want to hurt me. Go ahead. See what happens then.”

“Oh, I’d like to. But I promised her I wouldn’t. Then again, there are some promises that aren’t meant to be kept.” Fiyero advanced on Avaric, barely holding back.

“I’m not afraid of you. One swipe at me and your royal highness is out of here.”

“You’ll regret this, Avaric. Let it go, for your own sake.”

“I’ll amend the deal for you,” Avaric offered. “Instead of every Saturday for a month, how about just once? I’ll even let you watch. Heck, you can join in.”

“You’re disgusting.” Fiyero stepped back. “I promise you’ll regret this.” With barely contained anger, he went back to his room to clear his head. Elphaba was right. Violence wouldn’t fix this particular problem. It would get him kicked out of school, and she’d be stuck in the same predicament. Then again, reasoning wasn’t working, either.

“What if we found something about him?” Glinda suggested the next day. “Expose him.”

“You talk like everyone has some awful secret they don’t want the world to know. Not everyone is like me, Glinda.” Elphaba sighed. “It’s a good idea, but we can’t even be sure he has a secret, and we certainly wouldn’t know the first place to look.”

“We wouldn’t?” Fiyero felt the beginnings of a plan coming to him. “Someone like Avaric has to have some skeletons in his closet, Fae. This can’t be the first time he’s tried to do something like this.”

“And where would we look?”

Fiyero looked over at Glinda, biting his lip. “How much does Glinda know about what happened at the brothel… before the auction?”

“You mean my training?”

Glinda huffed. “I don’t appreciate this conversation.”

“Fine, fine.” Elphaba turned to her roommate. “While they made certain I kept my virginity intact, I was ‘trained,’ so to speak. I practiced doing certain things on toys - using my mouth. And I watched one of the women with clients a few times. But I don’t see what this has to do with Avaric.”

“You did  _ what? _ ” Glinda asked.

“Glinda, don’t fuss over this right now.” Fiyero dismissed her. “How close are you with the girls there? Maybe the one you watched?”

“I haven’t seen any of them since… since it all happened.”

“Would any of them talk to you?”

“Maybe one or two of them. Except I’d have to go through the proper channels…”

Fiyero dug through his pockets and thrust some money at Elphaba. “Pay for a night?”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“I think I know where you’re going with this. But Fiyero, the dwarf… they’ll know who I am. Won’t they be suspicious?”

“Do you think they care as long as they get their money?” Fiyero laughed. “It’s not like you have to do anything. You just need to see if they know anything. If you have to go through every damn woman there, I’ll pay for it.”

“No, you will not! I’m tired of your money being used to save  _ me _ .”

“Um, it’s saving me, too, remember? Both of us are at stake here.”

“Can someone  _ please _ explain what’s going on here?” Glinda demanded.

Elphaba sighed. “He wants me to go back to the brothel, but as a customer. He wants me to see if maybe a girl there has information about Avaric.”

“Ooooh, I like it!”

“Why don’t you just go, Fiyero?”

“Because they  _ know _ you, Fae.” He pulled her close. “Fae, this is the only idea I have. It can’t hurt to try.”

“No, I don’t suppose it can. Most of the girls never cared if their clients were men or women - they were trained to deal with both. My situation was unique. And I'm not actually doing anything, just asking a few questions...” Elphaba met his eyes. “I guess trying is the only option we have, anyway.”


	41. Elphaba: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba is nervous about attempting to use Avaric's own medicine against him.

_ Elphaba _

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” she said again.

“Fae, what you found out… it’s gold. We have to use it. Besides, it just proves even further why actually doing what he requests is  _ not _ a good idea.”

“I think we established that, Fiyero.” They were alone in his room late at night, the night before she was supposed to show up at Avaric’s room. “I’m not comfortable using someone’s sexual history against them.”

“It’s only because he did it first.”

“And what if it’s not enough? What if he doesn’t care and tells everyone? Fiyero, you understand the ramifications to my reputation, to yours, and to our relationship. But there’s more than that.” Elphaba hugged herself for a moment before telling him the thing that scared her even more than the possible destruction of their relationship and respective reputations. “If Nessa found out…”

“Would she disown you?”

“Even if she didn’t, knowing I did it for her would break her.”

“Avaric doesn’t know why you did it, so he can’t tell that part.”

“Nessarose isn’t stupid, Fiyero. The timing fits. She’d figure out the truth. Not only did I sin in one of the most terrible ways, but I did it to save her life. I gave up my chance at heaven, as far as she’s concerned, to save her, when she could’ve just gone and joined the Unnamed God in peace. Do you see why that might be a problem?”

“It’s a risk,” he admitted.

“I should just be grateful she’s alive, no matter how she might feel about it.” But she couldn’t imagine the way Nessa might look at her, the things her father might say. Elphaba buried her face in Fiyero’s bare chest. “I’m afraid.”

“I know,” he murmured. “I know.” He wrapped her in his arms. “I swear we’re magnets for trouble, you and I.”

Elphaba laughed a little. “I think it’s mostly me. You just get dragged into it because you love me.” She kissed him on the mouth and cocked her head. “Distract me?” Elphaba straddled him playfully.

“Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?” He put one hand on her hip and used the other to brush her hair away from her face. “I love you, Fae.”

She sank down on him and angled herself so that he was brushing her in just the right places. Elphaba shuddered as their bodies settled together once more. Days ago, she’d thought she’d never have this again. “I love you, too, Yero my hero.” She moved slowly, taking him as deep as she could, then sinking deeper. 

He caressed her cheek, letting her set the pace. “I swear, you feel like you were made for me.” Fiyero pressed up the slightest bit, looking into her eyes. “When we’re together, it’s like all that matters is you.”

“I feel the same,” she murmured. Elphaba braced her hands against his chest to gain better leverage. Her head fell back a little, her lips closed as she fought a moan. How many times had they done this? How many times had he made her feel like this? Why was it always like the first time, as though nothing could compare? “Oh, Yero.”

“Fae,” he whispered. Their bodies came together faster, and their hands moved along each other’s bodies with quiet desperation. All the same, their eyes never left each other.

She felt it build within her, that sweet, familiar and yet incomparable feeling. Elphaba rushed towards it, letting it grow until it overwhelmed her and she purred in ecstasy, Fiyero joining her a moment later. She crawled up his chest and curled into his arms. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I tried to walk away.”

“I’m not mad at you for that, Fae. I just wish you had told me why. You always try to do everything on your own. You aren’t alone. You have me. And you have Glinda. Stop acting like everything is your problem and yours only, especially with this. It affected both of us, and it had to do with both of us.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Can I come with you?”

“Won’t that seem a bit weird? I mean, if you show up at Avaric’s room…”

“He offered to amend the deal to just one night… with certain conditions.”

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like what he said?”

“He offered to let me watch or join in.” Fiyero’s face twisted in disgust. “That was the moment I knew I had to leave the room or end up hitting him.”

Elphaba shuddered and gagged. “I’d rather die.”

“I know.” He pulled her closer. “My point, however, is that I can be there. I’d rather be there. I don’t trust him.”

“I can defend myself if it comes to that.” But she didn’t want to do this alone. “I think maybe you could come with me, though.”

“Good.”

“I don’t think he’d… hurt me. I think what gets him off is the idea of my doing what he wants and submitting to him. Physically forcing me would not do that for him. It’s the humiliation. That’s why he offered to let you watch. It would humiliate us both.” Elphaba cringed. 

“Well, we’re going to turn the tables. He’ll be the humiliated one.” He assured her.

“I hope so. This could go wrong. He could decide he has nothing left to lose and just tell everyone.”

“I don’t think he will. His pride is too important to him.”

“Fiyero, when did all this happen? You and me? There’s no way it happened in that one week this summer.”

“It happened over time, I suppose. The week only started things, got them to a point where there was no stopping them.”

“It feels so sudden. Love, romance, sex… it wasn’t even anything I thought of a year ago, anything I expected or wanted.”

“Do you want it now?” His voice was soft.

“Only with you,” she smiled. “Sometimes I want to go back and talk to myself - year-ago me. I want to understand how that girl became this one. I’d also like to see the look on my own face when I tell her how many nights I’ve spent with you, and how oddly happy you’ve made me. I’d think I was deluded. In fact, I still wonder if I’m not.”

“I’ve changed, as well, you know.”

“Didn’t expect to be dating the green girl?” She kidded.

“Didn’t expect to be dating. I didn’t expect to ever consider anything outside of the marriage my parents had arranged. I thought I’d just stay in the shadows, keep to myself and get through Shiz before going back to Kiamo Ko and living my life as it was planned. Then there was you. I remember when I first saw you, the thoughts that went through my head. I ignored them, then. But it got pretty hard to ignore when you were standing in front of me like you were, forcing me to confront them.”

“If I were religious, Fiyero, I’d say it sounds like fate.”

“Is there any other explanation?”

“A lot of coincidence, I suppose. Luck. And perhaps we had more to do with it than we want to admit. Maybe we weren’t resisting our feelings as well as we thought. It doesn’t matter, though, does it? I’m here. You’re here. And I love you.”


	42. Fiyero: Turn the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple approach Avaric with what they have learned.

_ Fiyero _

 

Elphaba had to go to Avaric’s window, since it was going to be past curfew when she arrived at eleven. Fiyero didn’t have to sneak about, however, since he lived one door over. And so he showed up before she did.

Avaric raised his eyebrows when he opened the door. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with this. I thought you were certain this wouldn’t happen.”

Fiyero grunted. “I’m here to make sure you don’t hurt her. That is all.”

“You sure? We could all have fun, you know.”

“Avaric, if you value your nose in the shape it is, please stop talking.” His eyes went to the window, waiting for Elphaba to show up. He wasn’t sure how long he could put up with Avaric alone.

“It’s your choice, man. I’m surprised, though. Wouldn’t it be easier to just dump her and forget about it?” Avaric sat down on his bed.

“No. You seem to think forgetting is a simple thing. You don’t just forget love.”

“You’re pathetic. You’re willing to let this happen?”

“Do I have a choice? We both know that if everything got out, Elphaba and I could be kicked out of school, and we’d likely never see one another again. If it weren’t the case, neither of us would be here, would we? You know full well.”

Avaric smirked. “Perhaps I do.”

“That’s why you’re doing this.” He saw her before Avaric did. Their eyes met and he nodded subtly. 

Elphaba knocked at the window.

Avaric perked up. “Speaking of the lovely Miss Elphaba…” He went to the window at opened it. “It looks like we have company tonight,” he told her.

Elphaba shrugged. “I don’t much care. I just want this over with.”

“Before we begin, though, I have a few things to say.” Fiyero said, taking a step closer to Elphaba.

“Oh jeez, Fiyero, why can’t we just…” Avaric groaned.

“No, no. I’d like to talk, too. In fact, I’ve been doing a  _ lot _ of talking, Avaric, to some people who know  _ you _ . You’re not the only one who knows how to talk.” Elphaba gazed at Avaric levelly. “And it’s funny, because your little comments told me exactly where to start.”

Avaric blinked, but held his head high. “So I hire a lady occasionally. I’m not ashamed of it. Many men do the same.”

“I’m sure. But a Margreave, much like a prince or an eminence, has certain… expectations. And from what I’ve heard, you aren’t quite following them.”

Avaric deflated slightly. “I don’t know what you think you’ve heard.”

“I’ve heard a lot. Actually, I’ve heard very little… well, I’ve heard a lot about very little things.” The fire was back in Elphaba’s eyes. “Although you were willing to share that much with me, of course, since I would’ve known tonight. But there’s more, isn’t there?”

“It seems, Avaric, that you have a type.” Fiyero added.

“Older women. Much older women. Who, apparently, you like to call ‘Mother.’” Elphaba folded her arms across her chest. “And I did a little asking around, apparently the one you’re particularly fond of looks quite a bit like your own mother. I’m sure she’d love hearing that.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Is it? Call me a whore all you want, Avaric, but us  _ whores _ don’t appreciate being blackmailed, and we stick together. When I placed my inquiries and explained the situation, there were several girls who were all too happy to tell me what they knew. You won’t be welcome back at that establishment, by the way.”

“I’ll find somewhere else.”

“Then you’ll be someone else’s problem. Which, by the way, you were quite the problem. It seems there was an outbreak of warts, at one point? They traced that back to a certain young student from Shiz, who had to pay a large amount of money to hush that up and to make sure all of the lovely ladies got treated. Did that ever heal completely?” Elphaba grinned wickedly. 

“What are you trying to do?” Avaric threw his hands in the air. “Assuming any of this is true, which it isn’t, what is your point?”

“The same as yours. Blackmail. You will forget everything you know or think you know about me - and about Fiyero. I will  _ not _ be sleeping with you. We can all just pretend this never happened. I won’t even tell anyone how  _ tiny _ you are.”

Fiyero watched all of this greedily, realizing he was enjoying Avaric’s shame much more than he thought he would. He’d thought he’d only be glad that Elphaba was no longer cornered, but he was enjoying the dejected look on Avaric’s face, the fear creeping into his eyes. 

Avaric sat down on his bed. “Has it ever occured to you, Elphaba, that to reveal my secret to everyone, you’d have to explain how you came to know so many whores?”

“I did charity work up at the church, where many of them would come for meals.” Elphaba replied without faltering. “And they’ll testify to that, by the way. I’ve thought ahead, Master Avaric. And if you had, you’d never be in this situation, because you’d realize that trying to trap someone like me would only get you in a worse predicament.”

Avaric turned to Fiyero. “Do you like it when she gets superior like this? Personally, I find it to be a bit of a turn off. I’m sure she’s proud of herself. All this was her idea?” 

“Oh, checking at the brothel was his idea, actually.” Elphaba added. “You take what you can get, but when that certain woman is available, you always like to be with her. So basically every woman had some experience with you, since you spend  _ a lot _ of time there.”

Sneering at them, Avaric said, “You know what? I find I’m suddenly completely sickened at the thought of doing anything with Elphaba. I suppose we ought to just drop the entire damn thing, huh?”

“One more thing before we do,” Fiyero said, taking a step toward Avaric. He punched him square in the jaw, flexed his knuckle and sighed. “Now we can drop it.”

Avaric massaged his cheeks, then cracked his jaw slightly. “I was wondering if you’d ever have the balls to hit me.”

“He has more balls than you ever did,” Elphaba snapped. “We’ll be going. And I never want to talk to you again.”

Fiyero draped an arm over her shoulder and escorted her quickly back to his room - glad he was nearby, since it was a risk for her to be in Three Queens at all past curfew. As soon as the door was shut behind them, he pulled her body to him and hugged her, pressing his nose to her hair and breathing her in. “It worked.”

She wrapped her arms about his neck and stood against him, holding on just as tightly. “Thank Oz.” Her voice was strained, and when he pulled back, he saw there were tears in her eyes.

He wiped them away with the back of his fingers. “There’s nothing to worry about now. We’re fine. It’ll be fine.”

“For now,” she sighed. “For now.”


	43. Elphaba: Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Morrible has a chat with Elphaba and Glinda.

_ Elphaba _

 

“Ladies, ladies, it is just so good to sit down and chat with you again.” Madame Morrible peered cheerfully into the hallway from behind her large spectacles. “I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to do this earlier. I wanted to check in, but last semester was so dreadfully busy.”

Elphaba felt wrong as soon as she stepped into the room. She grabbed onto the wall, and noticed that Glinda seemed woozy as soon as she walked in, as well. But when she turned to look at Morrible, she seemed unconcerned by the sudden change in behavior. And then it all came back to her.

The conference they’d had their second year: Madame Morrible wanted them to be Adepts for the Wizard. She in the East, Glinda in the North. They had been not only forbidden to speak of it, but the old hag had cast a spell over them to make certain neither of them tried to. Elphaba stumbled into one of the two chairs across from Morrible’s desk in a helpless daze. Glinda did the same. They looked at each other with new knowledge in their eyes.

The old woman merely smiled at them. “I see you recall our past discussion, yes? There is a spell cast over the two of you so it can only be discussed and remembered  _ here _ . That might help you understand why you two are struggling at the moment.”

Elphaba opened her mouth, tried to speak and gave up. 

“The spell has been… altered. I want you two to be able to give me some honest responses, after all. Now, I asked you here since we are so close to the end of your academic careers, and also to discuss several personal matters. You two have had quite a year.” 

“We’ve worked hard, Madame,” Glinda muttered.

“Yes, you have. And am I to understand that you, Miss Uppland, have begun seeing a young man from Frottica?”

Elphaba’s jaw dropped. Glinda had only started seeing Chuffrey over the spring holidays - the week prior. She hadn’t told anyone but Elphaba, at least not anyone at Shiz. If Morrible knew that much, that meant…

“And you, Miss Elphaba, we need to talk about  _ your _ social life. I never thought this would be a problem with you, and I should’ve addressed it before now. You and  _ Prince Fiyero _ are courting? Why in Oz did you ever think that would be remotely appropriate?”

“I didn’t know it mattered to you,” Elphaba replied, fighting hard against the haze in her head. “Fiyero has been very good to me. We worked on that project for Dr. Nikdik…”

“And he has been reprimanded for  _ that _ little experiment, I assure you. But that is not the issue being addressed. Your relationship with Master Fiyero is incredibly vulgar. He’s a prince, but for Oz’s sake, he’s a  _ Winkie _ and you are from a high-ranking family of Munchkinland!”

“I love him,” Elphaba said slowly. “Where he comes from doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, you silly girl! How ignorant can you be? I thought you, of all people, would know that those silly platitudes aren’t true at all. Color doesn’t matter? We all know it does. At first, I thought I’d let your little romance run its course. You two would figure out eventually that it couldn’t work out. But it’s gone too far, young lady!”

“You have no say.”

“I do, Miss Elphaba. If you wish to work for the Wizard, it would be best not to associate with those types of people.”

“And what if I don’t wish to work for the Wizard?”

“Elphie!” Glinda screeched.

“And what, Miss Elphaba? You’re going to go out there and play princess? You, out in that barren wasteland? I know you’re not one to put on affectations, but you have  _ some _ sense of decorum, surely.”

“Fiyero isn’t nearly as uncivilized as you seem to portray his people.”

“Perhaps not. But the rest of them? There’s a reason anyone who has wanted to go out there for industrial or education purposes has been… discouraged.”

Fiyero had told her multiple times that no one wanted to come out there to teach. But was it because of the circumstances, or because the Wizard had a hand in that, too? He couldn’t risk having a well-educated population that might turn against him, so he’d done everything he could to make certain they stayed uneducated. It made sense. 

“I just want you to see reason, Miss Elphaba. That  _ place _ has nothing for you. You were made for better things, my dearie.”

“People there may be made for greater things than the labels you place on them, too.” Elphaba answered. “Nonetheless, Madame, my relationship with Fiyero is none of your concern. We’re not engaged, and even if we were, it’s my decision. I doubt he has any intention of even asking soon. I do plan on visiting after graduation. If it’s as awful as you seem to say, perhaps that’ll open my eyes. I doubt it, though.”

The woman gritted her teeth. “You always were much too resistant.”

“I’m not refusing anything, Madame Morrible. I’m not committing the rest of my life to working for the Wizard. That’s all.”

“But you’ll commit your life to Prince Fiyero?”

“Like I said, we aren’t engaged.”

“And if he were to propose marriage, Miss Elphaba?”

“I don’t believe my answer would be your business.”  _ And I am afraid that I might actually agree to marry him, Oz help me. _

“I urge you to consider your options, Miss Elphaba. On  _ all _ accounts. The Wizard will want to meet with you again, although he’ll be much less interested in doing so if you’re roughing it in the Vinkus.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“And Miss Glinda,” Madame Morrible smiled. “You intend to return to Frottica, at least for the immediate future, upon graduation?”

“I think so.” Glinda’s voice was meek.

“Good, good.” The woman beamed. “I will be keeping track of you two for many years to come. I believe you can do great things - if you  _ make the right choices _ .” 

“Right choices my ass,” Elphaba muttered as they walked back to their rooms. “I can’t believe she has the nerve! The things she said about Fiyero, and about his people…”

“Elphie, I know that was upsetting to you. I get that. But… she has a point. Not about him, of course not, but about your future. It would be fairly difficult for you to be an Adept or Eminent Thropp and be married to Fiyero. Have you two discussed that?”

“A bit.” Elphaba shrugged. “I’m still figuring out what I want, Glinda. He understands that.” Elphaba sighed. “Look, Glinda, I don’t think I could work for the Wizard, anyway.” She paused. “Wait, how are we able to talk about this?”

“I guess she wants us to.”

“I guess she does. She probably thinks you might talk some sense into me.”

“Oh, I know better. There’s no talking sense into you when you’ve made up your mind. But… but you haven’t, have you?”

“Of course not. Like I said, he hasn’t asked. And I wouldn’t agree. Not now.” 

“Well, good. You two have not been dating long enough, anyway!”

“Long enough? When we consider how long we’ve been dating, are we considering the day we agreed to start courting? Are we considering the week over the summer? Or the time we ended up in bed in our dorm? Because I don’t even know when it started, really. I don’t think he does, either.”

“You do have a point, there. And he is good for you. I always kind of hoped you two would get married, really.” Glinda sighed. “So we can talk to each other? But do you think we can talk about this to others? I mean, Fiyero…”

“I guess I’ll find out, huh?”


	44. Fiyero: Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero notices Elphaba acting strangely. Glinda has a talk with Fiyero.

_ Fiyero _

 

“Yero, please?”

“You are difficult to resist, Fae, but I’m going to have to refuse this time.” Fiyero threw the scarves across the room. “Besides, you will regret asking when it all catches up to you and you can’t walk. Four times since you came in here. I’ve barely had time to breathe!”

Elphaba groaned and rolled over in his bed. “I needed to work off some stress.”

“And you know I’m glad to help, but this is getting excessive.” Fiyero brushed sweaty hair from her forehead. “Elphaba, I love you, what is wrong?”

“I don’t think I can explain it, Fiyero.” She frowned. “I mean, I can, but not in the detail I want to. Madame Morrible doesn’t want us together.”

“Why not?”

“See, that’s what I can’t explain.”

“Why can’t you?”

“It’s complicated!” Elphaba snapped, then buried her face in the quilt on his bed. “I’m sorry. Trust me, Yero, I would if I could.”

“And your response to her not wanting us together is to sneak into my room on a night we didn’t plan to see one another and beg me to fuck you over and over again?”

“Pretty much.” She laughed. “I didn’t hear you complaining until just now. And it’s been quite some time.”

“What can I say? You don’t really expect a man to complain about such things. I mean, at least not the first three times…” He pulled her close. “I don’t understand what’s going on, though.”

“I wish I could explain, but it’s not that easy.” She kissed him. “I can’t wait to be done with this place.”

“And you’ll come out and visit me?”

“Yes. I’m excited. I can’t wait to see where you grew up.”

“You can stay as long as you like, by the way. Although I’m sure you’ll want to be out and about trying to figure out what you want to do - teach, work in government, research…”

“Teach,” Elphaba repeated, her eyes lighting up. “I hadn’t really thought of that.”

“Well, women can be professors only at Shiz, or you could teach primary or secondary school. You could go back home and do that.”

“Definitely not.” Elphaba laughed. “I have no intention of living with my father. But teaching is an  _ interesting _ idea.”

There was too much she wasn’t saying, but he knew pushing her would do nothing for the time being. “Does your father know you’re not going home? I figure he would expect you to return, wouldn’t he?”

“I will, at some point, to see Nessie, although they are talking now about trying to send her to Shiz. But I have no plans to stay there for long. I’m not sure how much my father knows. I haven’t exactly told him I’ll be visiting you, either. I don’t know how he’d take it. It doesn’t matter, though. I’m a grown woman and it’s my decision.”

“He hates my people, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t think that’s the right word. I think he believes your people need civilization and salvation.” Elphaba shrugged. “You know how he is. I think he actually didn’t much mind you. I don’t think he likes that we’re seeing each other, but more because he doesn’t want me out there, not because he doesn’t like you.”

“I don’t know if I should appreciate that or not.”

“I don’t, either.”

The last term of their careers at Shiz should’ve dragged, and lasted too long. However, it seemed to be moving faster than any other term, instead. It was less than a month to graduation when Glinda approached him and pulled him aside. “We should talk about a few things.”

“We should?” He was baffled. “Is something wrong with Elphaba?”

“No, no. Don’t worry about that.”

“Then what is it?”

Glinda shook her head. “You men are so ignorant.” She pulled Fiyero away from the lecture hall and into a secluded area of the hallway. “We’re about to graduate.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Ugh. We don’t have time for this! I don’t know how long the spell will last. Fiyero, what in the hell do you intend on doing with Elphaba? You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about marriage!” Glinda huffed.

“Oh! You mean… oh!”

“Seriously, you are all clueless!”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop with the generalizations, Glinda.”

“Fine, fine. Back to the topic at hand, then. Are you planning on proposing?”

“How do you think Elphaba would take it? You know she hasn’t decided what she wants to do. I’m going to let her figure that out first. I don’t want her to feel trapped.” Fiyero insisted. “But yes, I do have every intention of doing so when the time is right.”

“Thank Oz,” Glinda sighed with relief. “But I think you should know, the Powers that Be don’t approve.”

“You mean Morrible?”

“I think it comes from beyond Morrible, Fiyero. And I think perhaps they would try - and might already be trying - to keep you two apart.”

“Why?”

“Because they want to use Elphaba and I for their own plans - for the Wizard’s plans. Elphaba would not be nearly so useful to them in the Vinkus.” Glinda said quickly. “I’m… I’m not supposed to be able to tell you this. She knows. She can’t quite tell you, either. Morrible did some stupid enchantment. I figured out how to stop it, for a short time. And since you were never under the enchantment, maybe you’ll be able to say something? I don’t know!” She wrung her hands and shook her head. “The point is, you and Elphie… Marry her, damn it.”

“You do realize it’s not completely up to me, right?”

“I do. I do. But you cannot let her go, not for a minute. If they get their hands on her, you will never see her again. And I think there’s worse, too. Even if they don’t get to us, they have plans, plans to isolate and destroy any group they think might not comply.”

“Glinda, you’re talking way too fast.”

“I have to!” She threw her hands in the air. “Fiyero, listen to me. You may be in danger. She may, too. The best thing you can do is take her away from here.”

“She likes danger.”

“Oh, hell if I didn’t know that. But she  _ loves _ you. Together I think you stand a better chance.”

“Chance of what?”

“Of making it through this. Of standing against the Wizard. I know something bad will happen. I just  _ do _ . Together you can survive this. With her as your queen, you’ll hold a more powerful place in Oz. Even if the Wizard won’t use her and make her an Adept, the very fact that she comes from an important family in Munchkinland gives you more clout. And he doesn’t like you.”

“Doesn’t like us? I mean, I know they don’t respect us. Are you telling me he wants us dead?” Fiyero grabbed Glinda’s wrist. “I need more than what you’re giving me.” 

“I think he does want you dead. I haven’t exactly had that much shared with me. They’re not stupid enough to do that. Although I do think… I think you have been more than just unlucky when it comes to getting anyone out there to teach or create businesses…”

“What?”

“There was an implication. I don’t know everything, damnit! My head is killing me.” The blonde clutched the wall nearest her. “I hope I can remember this when the spell wears off. And even if I can’t - you will. I don’t know if that’ll make her able to talk.”

Fiyero helped steady Glinda. “Right, right. Look, you should sit down.”

Glinda nodded. “I’m fine.” She sat down on the nearest bench with help from Fiyero. “But I need you to promise me. Marry her.”


	45. Elphaba: Teach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba begins to realize what she wants for the future and Fiyero asks an important question.

_Elphaba_

 

“What are you pouting about over there?” Elphaba shifted beneath the blankets, looking over at Fiyero, who sat holding some papers near a small light. “Is something wrong?”

He sighed, putting down the papers. “No, love. It’s just a letter from my mother.”

“Why are you reading a letter from your mother in the middle of the night? I’m fairly certain the post arrived before dinner.” Elphaba teased, but gently. Fiyero had seemed uneasy lately, and she couldn’t understand why.

“Something she said, that’s all.”

“What did she say?” Elphaba sat up.

“Starting a school in the Vinkus has always been her pet project. Every other year or so, she gets an idea in her head to try again. She’s on it again, and while I would love for it to happen, it breaks her heart every time. She says she sent inquiries out again. I wish she wouldn’t.” He looked at her imploringly, though she didn’t know what he was expecting.

Elphaba knew it was unlikely anyone would ever attempt to teach school in the Vinkus. The Wizard actively attempted to stop that. “I’m sorry, Fiyero. It’s not as though everyone hates the Vinkus, it’s just…”

“The Wizard doesn’t want them there,” he said, shocking her.

“Excuse me?”

“You know what I said, Fae. Can you repeat it?”

“The Wizard doesn’t want anyone coming out to the Vinkus that could help you become more civilized - or more aware, as it was. I think he worries that if you were to have the educational and industrial opportunities that you deserve, your people would see him for what he is and he’d have yet another threat on his hands. He quashed the Quadlings, annihilated the Animals, and he wants to keep you oppressed, if not get rid of you as well.” She’d thought it dozens of times, but never before had the words come out of her mouth. “Fiyero, how did you know that?’

“Glinda. She was able to tell me, after casting some sort of temporary spell. I guess you can respond because now that I know, it nullifies something. I don’t know. She’ll be glad it worked.” Fiyero got up and sat beside her on the bed. “The saddest part about all of this? I don’t think my parents would do a damned thing about it, even if they knew. They’re too afraid.”

“What if discouraging people didn’t work, though? What if someone did come out there? I don’t know what they do to discourage people, but I’m guessing it’s mostly bribes and offers of better positions and lifestyles elsewhere. What if someone didn’t take the bait?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Me.” Elphaba watched her future fall into place before her eyes as she spoke. “I’m qualified to teach, am I not? You can’t because you have other duties as prince - or as chieftain, but I wouldn’t have that problem. I talked about teaching after graduation. It would be perfect. Give me a small group of kids, let me teach them. They can go off and one or two of them can go to university, come back and teach as well. Then we can reach more kids. And then more…” She grasped Fiyero’s hand. “It would take time, but your mother could have her pet project.”

“You’d do that?”

“I’d love to. I haven’t wanted what’s been offered to me - the job with the Wizard, the Eminence - but this? I want this. I could do this. I’d love to teach people to think for themselves, like Dr. Dillamond did.” Before that, she’d simply believed the propaganda. Now she knew better. And she could help others access the intelligence to do the same.

Fiyero pulled her into his arms, almost laughing with relief. “That is the best idea I’ve ever heard.” Then he drew back, only slightly, a small smirk in his lips. “I suppose a princess or queen could teach, right?”

“You mean your mother?” She asked. “I thought your mother didn’t attend a university.”

“She didn’t. That’s why she wants a school. So there are more opportunities. But I’m not talking about her, Fae.” Fiyero stood up and turned to his closet quickly, reaching to a shelf. “I’m talking… about you.” He sat beside her again held out a small box to her, popping it open. “Because I want you to be my princess, and eventually queen.”

Setting eyes on the small but elegant ring, Elphaba’s jaw dropped. “Wait, you’re asking me to _marry_ you? Right now?”

Fiyero nodded. “Do you want me down on one knee? I thought you’d roll your eyes.”

She snorted. “You’d be right about that.” Elphaba tried to catch her breath. “Oh, Sweet Oz, you’re really proposing.”

“I am.” He nudged her gently. “I do need an answer, you know.”

“Oh, Yero my Hero, of course. Yes.”

He took the ring out of the box and put it in his open palm. “You want to put it on or should I?”

It felt unreal. In millions of years, she’d never thought she’d have this. She never thought she’d have this - a beau, a lover, a fiance… a ring. The thought of him sliding that ring onto her finger was almost laughable. But it was perfect, too. “You,” she said, giving him her hand.

Fiyero looked at her. “You don’t like it when I say this, but it feels like Fate, Fae. All of it.”

He was right, though. The sheer number of coincidences that had brought them to this point: from her sister’s illness, to the surgery, to her wanting to teach and fight the Wizard… how strange was it that every single thing she wanted was with him? Elphaba laughed. “Maybe.”

“How will your father feel about this? I should’ve asked him for your hand.”

“No! I would never have wanted that. I don’t care if he approves, Fiyero. You know that.” And she hoped he didn’t. Elphaba remembered how Frex had challenged her, told her that she couldn’t possibly be considering a serious relationship with Fiyero - that she could never deal with life in the Vinkus. He had scared her, for a moment. But she wasn’t scared, anymore. “And your parents?”

“They’ll be happy. I mean, sweet Oz, Fae, my mom was practically throwing us down the aisle when you met her.”

She snorted. “She was.” Then she groaned. “Oh, no. Glinda.”

Fiyero barked a laugh. “When you go back in the morning, I think the entire town will hear her squeal when she sees that ring on your finger.”

“Don’t even joke,” Elphaba muttered sourly. “She’s going to be impossible.”

“She’ll be happy for you. What’s wrong with that?”

“Too happy. Why don’t you come with me? You’ll understand.”

“I think that’s a moment that you two should talk alone.”

She eyed him. “You don’t want to. You know exactly what I’m talking about and you don’t want to deal with it!”

He shrugged. “And?”

“Now I’m going to _make_ you come with me and tell her.”

 


	46. Fiyero: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba head to the Vinkus.

_ Fiyero _

 

He looked over Elphaba’s sleeping form at the terrain racing by through the window. The last weeks of Shiz had felt agonizingly long. Finally, though, they were headed back to Kiamo Ko, where they would stay - together. Forever. Fiyero smiled at the thought and then kissed Elphaba’s shoulder softly. He couldn’t wait to tell his mother that not only was he engaged, but that Elphaba would be teaching in the village. Fiyero had decided not to write his parents about it. There had been only weeks until they headed to the Vinkus, anyway, and he wanted to share the good news in person.

Glinda had been over the moon about it, of course. Elphaba had grumbled retelling the story, but her roommate had hugged her so tight she thought she’d suffocate. And when Elphaba had asked her to be her maid of honor, Glinda practically shot through the roof with excitement - or at least that’s what Elphaba told him. Most of their friends hadn’t been very surprised; Boq and Milla were engaged, Pfanee was engaged to some boy who had graduated the prior year, and everyone seemed to be pairing off. Avaric had made a face, but they’d ignored that.

Fiyero had even suggested that they make a quick trip to Nest Hardings before going to Kiamo Ko, but she had balked at that. She wanted desperately to see her sister, but the idea of seeing her father cast a shadow on that idea and she couldn’t avoid it. They’d all be invited to the wedding. That would be enough. Fiyero doubted that Frex would make the effort to come, but hoped he was wrong - for Elphaba’s sake.

“What are you smiling at?”

Fiyero laughed. He hadn’t even noticed that she’d woken up. “Everything.” He kissed her. “You.”

“Oh, please, don’t be so sentimental.” Elphaba kissed him back. “You understand that this isn’t ‘happily ever after,’ right? I don’t think we’ll be that lucky. It may be happy, yes. But it won’t always be.”

“Do you have to be so cynical?”

“Isn’t that what you love about me?” She teased. “Fiyero, I’m being realistic. Please don’t get me wrong. I’m overjoyed about all of this. I know I’m so lucky, and that life is going to be better than I ever thought it could be, but perfection is not real. Things will never be perfect.”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. 

“Although maybe I’m wrong. Because that thing you did with your mouth last night? That was pretty much perfect.” Elphaba trailed her thin fingers down his chest, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Fiyero grinned. “Well, then, perhaps I might try that again. After all, I like things to be perfect…”

It was three days before they arrived in the Vinkus, and they had a several hours ride from the station, too. It was late when they reached the doorstep of Kiamo Ko. Fiyero walked in and didn’t realize for a moment that Elphaba wasn’t beside him. She stood in the doorway, looking around. He dropped his things and went to her.

“Are you well?”

“This is… this is home.” She said quietly. “It just hit me.”

“You’ll love it here, I promise.” He assured her. “Come on, Fae. We need to settle in and update my parents on our engagement.”

Her smile was strained. “Right. Of course.”

He resisted the urge to offer to carry her small trunk for her, knowing she’d refuse. It was strange that all she had in the world was in that small box. Gesturing for her to follow, he led her up the stairs. “I can’t believe I didn’t think to ask this… I mean, we’ll share a room when we’re married, but did you want to stay in a guest room? My parents will not care one way or the other, by the way.”

She was staring wide-eyed at the hallway and the walls of stone, and jerked herself out of her awe to look at him. “I’ve done enough creeping into your room in the middle of the night, Fiyero. I’ll stay with you.”

“Good.” He pushed open the door to his bedroom - a room he hadn’t seen in two years. It had been kept as he’d left it, although dusted and swept occasionally. Fiyero threw his suitcase on the bed and opened it before looking back at Elphaba.

“This room is huge.” Elphaba muttered, dropping her trunk in the corner. “Sweet Oz.”

“Big enough for two.”

“Or three. Or four.”

His room had never seemed that large to him, but he supposed compared to whatever she’d had, it must seem that way. Fiyero turned back to his suitcase and began quickly placing things in his closet and drawers. “Take whatever space you need,” he told her. “We’ll make room. What’s mine is yours.”

She walked next to him and leaned against him for a moment. “This is going to take some getting used to,” she whispered.

“In a bad way?”

“In a different way.” She went to her trunk and began unpacking. “This place is so large. It’s just you and your parents?”

“My grandparents, too, actually. Of course, my grandfather stepped down and gave my father the throne years and years ago, but they’re still here. They’ll love you, I’m sure. I also have an aunt, but she married and lives in the village. She had three children - my cousins.”

“How did I never know anything about the rest of your family?”

“It never came up, I suppose. What about you? You had your father, Nanny, Shell and Nessa, right? I know your great-grandfather is Eminent Thropp. Did you see him much?”

“No, not really. We spent a bit of time with them when I was quite little, before Melena died. After that we were too busy traveling on my father’s missions.” Elphaba thumbed through the closet as she placed her dresses on hangers. “Both my grandparents are dead. It’s probably rough on my great-grandfather - he outlived his child and his grandchild.”

He frowned. “That is sad.”

“I guess I should contact my family before we invite them to the wedding. I mean, Nessa should know she’s next in line for Eminent Thropp, since I can’t.”

“Other than Glinda, you told no one you were coming out here?”

“Nope.”

“Not Madame Morrible?”

“How do you think that conversation would have gone, Fiyero?” Elphaba sighed and sat on his bed. “We’ve talked about this, my love. The Wizard tries to dissuade anyone who wants to come out here. If I’d expressed that I was coming out here, especially to teach, they’d have tried to change my mind. It wouldn’t have worked, but… I don’t know how powerful their magic is, or how much they would want to stop me. Let them figure it out when I’m already here. Besides, it’s none of their business, anyway. I’m marrying you because I love you, and it shouldn’t make a difference to anyone else.”

Elphaba sat with her legs somewhat open on the edge of the bed, and Fiyero moved to kiss her. Almost immediately, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer as their kiss grew more heated. He almost forgot that he hadn’t even seen his parents, until there was a distinct sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway.

“Were you going to tell us you were home?” His father folded his arms across his chest. “Or were you going to get busy first?”

Elphaba flushed and lowered her head. “Um, good to see you again…”

“Good evening, Father. I apologize.” Fiyero smiled a bit guiltily. “We were talking.”

“Your mouths were otherwise occupied, son.” But Fiyero’s father shrugged. “Come. We’ve eaten dinner, but we can get some food warmed up for you two. I’ll get your mother and we can sit at the table together.”

Elphaba hopped off the bed. “Yes, Sir.” As his father left, she threw him a look.

“Don’t give me that look. You’re the one who was about to pull me onto the bed and have your way with me.” Fiyero teased.

“You weren’t stopping me,” she replied calmly.

He took her hand. “They don’t really care, you know.” Fiyero kissed her palm before pulling her down the hall. “Let’s give them the good news.”


	47. Elphaba: Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero tell his family of their engagement. Fiyero accidentally steps into hot water, and he and Elphaba have a much-needed discussion.

_ Elphaba _

 

As they made their way down the hall, she came to the realization that this little meal they were about to have was  _ very _ important. They were going to be telling his parents that they were engaged - and his grandparents would be there, too, wouldn’t they? She’d never met them. Elphaba was wearing a wrinkled dress from traveling all day (and… other things) and she was in no shape to handle this. She tugged at Fiyero. “Yero, maybe we should clean up a bit?”

He stopped just before the stairs and looked down at himself. “Does it really matter?”

“Fiyero, you are being thoughtless. Think about what you’re about to tell your family. Perhaps it might be best if we looked a bit nicer?”

He studied her for a moment and then grinned. “You’re concerned about appearances? You, Elphaba Thropp?”

“It won’t be Thropp much longer, will it? And yes, I am. I don’t know how things work out here, but it matters, Fiyero.”

“My parents know we’ve been traveling all day. They won’t care.”

“Your grandparents?”

“Fae, if you keep stalling, my father is going to think we decided to fuck instead of coming to dinner.” Fiyero told her. “And I doubt you want that.”

Elphaba shrugged. “Really? I don’t think they’d be that surprised.” She stuck out her tongue. “Fine, fine. I just… it’s starting to hit me, that’s all. My life is here. I don’t know anyone. It’s a bit daunting, and I want things to go right.”

“That’s fine, love, but you don’t need to panic. My family won’t care, as long as you love me and I love you. That’s all that’s going to matter.”

“If you say so.” She followed him into the dining room. His parents were seated, talking to an older couple who Elphaba assumed to be his grandparents, at a large wooden table that had intricate carvings on the table legs. They chairs were the same way. 

Fiyero’s mother stood up and moved to hug Fiyero, then hugged Elphaba. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure if you’d be here right away or if you’d return to your home before visiting ours.” The woman turned to the older couple. “This is Elphaba, Fiyero’s - ”

“Fiancee,” Fiyero said quickly. “We, um, we’re getting married.”

“Oh! What wonderful news!” His mother clasped Elphaba’s hands in her own. “This is certainly quite the arrival, then.”

“We have other news.” Fiyero added.

“Fiyero, watch how you word that.” Elphaba muttered.

“What do you… oh! No, we’re not… she’s not… I just meant there’s more we’d like to tell you. Nothing more on the family front.” Fiyero bit his lip, looking at her uneasily. “Why don’t we sit down?”

Elphaba nodded. She tried to still a shudder. They had never discussed the miscarriage again after the night they confessed their feelings to one another, and she had  _ almost _ put it out of her mind - until Fiyero had gone and made it sound like they were pregnant. The memory hurt more than she thought it would when brought to the surface. His hand slid onto her knee when they were seated, squeezing gently. 

Fiyero’s grandparents exchanged greeting with Elphaba and a small meal was placed in front of them. She picked at it a bit, but didn’t find herself to be quite hungry. After a few minutes, Fiyero said, “Elphaba came out here for more than just me.” Turning to her, he asked, “Would you like to tell them?”

She forced another smile. “Right. Um, well, I remember what Fiyero said about wanting to start a school out here, and I’ve been thinking about teaching. There would still be a few logistical things to work out, but I’d be willing to give it a go.”

“That’s good to hear,” Fiyero’s father said. He patted Fiyero on the back. “You picked a good one, didn’t you, Son?”

“I don’t know if ‘picked’ is the right word.” He scratched behind his ear, smiling lopsidedly. “Whatever the word for it, though, I’m lucky.”

After more chatting and laughing and greeting, dinner was finally over and Elphaba and Fiyero retired back to his room. It felt odd. She felt like a guest in his room, though she wasn’t sure why. She’d never put down roots anywhere, really. Even her childhood bedroom hadn’t really been “homey,” as it were. 

It was as though he could read her mind. “We’ll make it ours,” he said quietly. “Maybe a few more books?” He eased the door shut behind them.

“Books would be nice.” She agreed, not turning to him. Elphaba began digging through her drawers for a nightgown.

He wrapped his arms about her waist from behind. “Fae…”

“What?”

“You’re shutting me out.”

“Am I? I thought I was just tired.” She wiggled out of his embrace and put her hands on her hips, finally facing him. “Fiyero, I’m overwhelmed. It’s not you.”

“But I said something tonight, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to, but I said it. It meant something different than I meant to, when I said we had other news. I saw your face, Fae.” Hesitantly, he brushed her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t push him away. “It was an accident.”

“I haven’t forgotten, you know. I just didn’t think you wanted to talk about it.”

Elphaba sighed, pulling her nightgown over her head. “I didn’t. I don’t. But… but maybe we should. We should’ve then, when it happened - or at least after you found out.”

“There was so much happening, though. We were figuring out how we felt about each other. There wasn’t time to figure out how we felt about…”

“About the miscarriage? You can say it, Fiyero. It happened. It happens quite often, you know. I think men aren’t even aware of how often it happens. My Nanny was a midwife, before she came out to help my mother. After Melena died, she did occasionally help other women in the area with pregnancies and such.”

“Just because it happens doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect you.”

“I know.” She looked at him. “You’re not going to like what I’m going to say. But I feel like it was my fault. I deserved it. Even if we take out the part about liking sex, or what happened to Nessarose, I didn’t want to be pregnant. It’s like I wished it.”

“Fae, that’s not - ”

“I know! Fiyero, don’t tell me that’s not how it works or that it’s not true. You think the logical part of me doesn’t already know that? You saying it won’t make a difference.”

Fiyero grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed so they were both sitting down. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry. That’s all I can say, isn’t it? I wish I would’ve at least been there.”

“But that’s my fault, too, isn’t it? I could’ve told you.”

“You could’ve.” Fiyero frowned. “I wish you had. But I understand why you didn’t. I don’t blame you for that.” Tilting her chin up slightly, he asked, “You had a plan? I know you did. You didn’t want to admit to having one, but I know you had something worked out.”

She nodded. “I was going to make sure Nessie got her surgery and then run. I’d go somewhere remote and raise the baby myself.”

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“It wasn’t up to you,” she reminded him. “Look, Yero, talking about this… I said what I needed to say. I will always feel guilty for what happened, whether it’s my fault or not. You know that’s how I am.”

“For your sake, I wish it weren’t.”

“It is what it is. I love you, Fiyero. We’re getting married. Let’s enjoy that for the moment.”


	48. Fiyero: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero's parents find out about Elphaba's past.

_ Fiyero _

 

“Do there have to be so many people, Fiyero? I would not mind a small wedding.” Elphaba frowned.

“I’m a prince. It’s not really my choice, either.” He sighed. “I’m fairly certain the entire tribe will be there.”

“Lovely.”

“As for who  _ you _ want to invite…”

“What? The five people on my list? Glinda, Nessa, Father, Nanny and Shell? I suppose we can’t have a bride’s side and a groom’s side when seating them, can we? It would look fairly depressing.”

“Son?” His father tapped on the wall of the living room. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Fiyero nodded. “I’ll be right there.” He turned to Elphaba and kissed her quickly. “Fae, don’t worry about the wedding. It doesn’t matter who’s there, as long as you are.”

She rolled her eyes. “Cliche.” 

As he left the room he replied, “I try.”

His father didn’t speak as they walked to his study, and Fiyero was surprised to see his mother sitting next to his father’s desk. She was frowning, which was uncharacteristic for her. 

“Is something wrong? Should I get Elphaba?”

“No.” His father shook his head adamantly. “Fiyero, I’m going to ask you a few things, and I want an honest answer.”

Feeling uneasy, he agreed. “Fine.”

“How did you really spend all that money?”

Realization dawned on him. “Father, wait…”

“How, Fiyero?”

“You don’t understand.”

“I think I understand perfectly well. I have been  _ informed _ that Elphaba has a history of selling herself. And then I remembered the money. That’s what you were doing, isn’t it? And you brought her home! What, was marriage the ultimate payment?”

“No! You do not know the whole story. You can’t possibly know what she’s gone through.”

“You fell for  _ an act _ , Fiyero.”

“I didn’t. Let me explain.”

“I don’t need an explanation. You fell in love with a whore. You ended up spending so much to see her all the time that you had to ask us for help and  _ lied _ about it. And what? You think you can save her?” His mother asked, her lips pursed. “I like her, Fiyero. I can see why you would think she’s good, but knowing this, we have to ask you to reconsider your engagement.”

“No.” He folded his arms across his chest. “I’m marrying her. And you don’t know.”

“Son, we can’t have you doing this.” His father tried.

“Really? What are you going to do? Disown me? I’m your only child!” He snapped, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from his mother. “Listen to me and let me explain, at least.”

“I don’t suppose we have a choice, as you so rudely pointed out.” His father glared at him and gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

Fiyero finally sat down. “Her sister was born crippled and with a heart defect. She needed money for the surgery. Elphaba sold herself - once. Her virginity. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to spend that money. A friend had brought me to the brothel, I saw her there. We knew each other at Shiz. I was shocked. I wasn’t even really paying attention to the numbers, I just knew I needed to get her out of there.”

“And because you took her virginity you feel obligated to marry her? Has ‘proper Oz’ gotten to you?”

“It was more than that.” Fiyero clenched his fists and struggled to calm himself. “How did you find out about all of this, anyway?”

“We got a letter.”

“From?”

“I don’t know.”

_ Avaric _ . It had to be. He was angry that they’d embarrassed him, ruined his little plan, even if it hadn’t been a public embarrassment. “And you just believed it? What did it say?”

“Just that Elphaba had been working at a brothel. At first, I didn’t believe it, but your father remembered the money and we started to wonder.”

“I think I know where it came from. One of our classmates found out about Elphaba’s history and tried to blackmail her. She wouldn’t let him.”

“Fiyero, I still don’t understand why she’s here with you. Why you’re  _ marrying _ her.” His father persisted.

“I liked her - long before I saw her in that brothel. But the time we spent together made the feelings unavoidable. And then when we were at Shiz, we were assigned a project. It was like I couldn’t get away from her. And I didn’t want to. We fell in love, both of us. She wanted to forget what she’d done and she tried not to let me in. But eventually, we both had to face the way we felt. This isn’t an act of hers or a game. Elphaba loves me. I know it’s unexpected, but it’s the truth. I’m sorry you found out about it all this way. Maybe I should’ve been honest, but I was afraid you’d judge her - which is, by the way, exactly what you’re doing.”

“What are we supposed to think, Fiyero? You’re talking like you live in some sort of demented fairytale.”

“I love that woman and I don’t care what the hell you think.” He stood up. “She’s going to be humiliated beyond belief when she realizes what you know. She did what she had to do for her sister. It wasn’t like she could save up some money. Her sister was going to die. If I were a woman, and it had been one of you, I’d have done the same damned thing.”

That stunned his parents momentarily. His mother buried her face in her hands and his father set his jaw. 

“Or would you want me to just sit back and let you die? She didn’t do this out of enjoyment, or to pay for some lavish lifestyle. She had no intention of seducing me into marriage or into anything. She didn’t even want to like it. But she loves me. And I love her. And that is what it is. Nothing will change that.”

“You’re leaving something out, Fiyero.” Elphaba stepped into the room, her face drawn and pained. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. The door was open.”

“Sweet Oz,” he muttered. Fiyero went to her and placed an arm over her shoulders.

She shrugged it away gently. “Don’t, Fiyero.” Elphaba looked at his parents without lowering her eyes. “I did what I did and I’d do it again, if it meant my sister would live. She is alive today because of what I did, and because your son helped me save her life. I never wanted to love Fiyero. Even when I realized I did, part of me hoped he wouldn’t love me, because I knew this would come back and haunt us, and I knew he was too good for me. But the fact is, I do love him, and I gave up everything I know to come here and to be with him. You can make of that what you want.”

“Elphaba, we didn’t mean for you to hear that.”

“Obviously. But it was about me. And I did hear it. I can’t blame you for being concerned. I would be, if it were my son. But I do love him. Always.” Elphaba took Fiyero’s hand. “If you don’t want me here, though, I’ll go.”

“No, you won’t.” Fiyero insisted. “Or we both will.”


	49. Elphaba: The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero, confronted by his parents with the truth about her actions, deal with the consequences.

_ Elphaba _

 

She was struggling to swallow the shame that had followed her into the room. They knew. In a strange way, it was a relief. There was no more hiding it, at least. “Don’t do that, Yero my hero. If your parents really want me to leave, I will. And I want you to stay. This is the life you were meant for, love.” Elphaba turned to his parents, “But I will say one thing: If I leave, he won’t just be losing his fiancee and the woman he loves. You will be losing one of the only people who would willingly come out here and teach.”

Fiyero pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He kept his arms about her and turned to his parents, “Don’t do this.”

His mother studied them for a moment before putting a hand on his father’s arm. “They love each other, Jem. Maybe it didn’t come about the way we wanted, but they do. We can’t deny that, can we?”

His father grunted. “No, I don’t suppose we can.”

“We would’ve liked to be told the truth in the first place.”

Fiyero, still holding her close, said, “Why? It doesn’t  _ matter _ . And how could we? We knew what you would think.”

“We might not have be so disapproving if you’d be honest.” His father told them. “We’ll never know, will we?” The man turned away and waved dismissively. “Fine, fine. You’re right, Fiyero. You’re our only son. And your happiness matters most. We won’t stop you.”

“Thank you,” he murmured. Fiyero buried his face in Elphaba’s hair, which was falling out of the tight braid she’d put it in that morning. “I love you, Fae.”

“And I love you, my hero.” She whispered against his chest before pulling back slightly. “We should retire to our room for a bit.”

He nodded and followed her down the hall, shutting the door behind them. “Fae, I am so sorry.” His fingers brushed against hers.

“Don’t be.” Elphaba looked at his face and winced at the hurt she saw. “Yero, you had to know this might happen. What I did had consequences. I understand that. People aren’t going to understand. Hell, I don’t understand.” She stepped into their room. “They gave in, Fiyero, and that’s the best you can ask for right now. Thank you for fighting for me. You didn’t have to, but thank you.”

He kissed her again and again. “I will always fight for you.” He pulled her closer again. “I want you.”

“I know you’ll always fight. And sometimes that scares me.” She sighed, but looked up and kissed him heavily. “But I suppose I’d do the same for you.”

Fiyero’s hands slid onto her waist, and he continued kissing her as they made their way across the room to a small table. He lifted her slightly and put her on it. “Good.” His eyes made her forget how absolutely wrong she’d felt, and she felt brave again, alive.

She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her dress right over her head. Elphaba met his eyes before pulling him closer. “You don’t need to fight so hard, you know. You have me. Take me.” Her fingers deftly undid the buttons on his shirt, tossing it to the side. 

“You’re not mine, not really. You’re not my property. You’re not my whore. But you will be my wife.” Fiyero pushed aside her panties before pushing his finger inside her and dipping his head to her breasts, catching a nipple in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck me,” she murmured, her head falling back. Blindly, she searched for the clasp to his trousers, finally freeing him from them and then tugging down his shorts. “Please. You tease. I want you.” 

His throaty laugh echoed against her body as he kept kissing his way down her body, spreading her legs further and completely removing her panties. “Fuck you with what? My tongue? I can do that.”

“I meant… oh, nevermind.” Elphaba gasped as he dipped his tongue into her. “Fuck me however and wherever you want. I’ll love it no matter what you do.” She whimpered as his fingers kept moving, conscious of his other hand sliding down her backside and pulling her closer.

“I want you in every way, always,” he told her when he came up for air, standing again. Fiyero thrust his cock right into her pussy without hesitation or preamble. “But this is how I want you for now.”

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was already pulsing with pleasure from the teasing and literal tongue-lashing he’d just given her. Elphaba shifted so that her knees were at his shoulders, giving him leverage to go even deeper. It ached when he pounded her walls, but she felt herself loving the way he battered her body. She gripped the front of the table tightly, her knuckles white as she pushed herself closer to him. He had her legs in his hands as he kept moving, increasing the force behind his cock.

He pulled at her legs, opening her even more and causing her to squeal as he found his way further inside her. “Your pussy is so sweet,” he murmured as he hammered her mercilessly. “I just want to tear it apart.”

“You already have,” she whimpered. “Over and over again. And still here you are. Sweet Oz!” She felt the way her body began to climb, the tightening in her belly. “Yero.” Elphaba opened herself, let him go further, let him take her up higher as the tension built. She clawed at his chest, making unintelligible sounds as he moved faster, drawing himself in and out of her so fast she barely knew what was happening.

He reached out and turned her face so that she met his eyes as she cried out in climax, a flurry of hormones crashing through her body as she trembled, her pussy squeezing him and pulling him further in. Fiyero grunted and kissed her as he finished with her. They stared at one another, breathless. And then Fiyero laughed.

She sat up more. “What?”

“My parents just called you a whore and then we ended up fucking on a nightstand.” He snorted. “How did that happen?” Fiyero backed up enough so she could put her legs back on the ground, holding his hand out for her to take.

“You kept kissing me. That’s how. And you’re pretty irresistible.” Elphaba smiled as she stood, stretching. “But it was a bit strange. What in Oz made you horny at that moment?”

“When I’m around you, I always am.” He picked her up, despite her shocked squeal and deposited her on the bed. “I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have…”

“Oh, did you hear me complaining?” Elphaba stared at him for a moment, still in awe that she was going to marry the delicious specimen of man standing in front of her. 

“You aren’t much for complaining, that’s for certain.” He crawled onto the bed beside her. “But maybe we should talk? I mean, how upset are you? Now that they know.”

“Not upset. I’m embarrassed. They’ll never look at me the same, and I know that. No matter why I did it, your parents have lost respect for me. I would rather that have not happened. How, exactly, did that conversation start?”

“They got a letter.”

“Avaric.”

“That was my thought, too. I guess he wasn’t as worried about us humiliating him from the Vinkus, and he still held a grudge. I thought we’d gotten away from all that.”

Elphaba paused for a moment. “We still haven’t. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fiyero, what if he wrote  _ both _ our families?”


	50. Fiyero: Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba's family arrives for the wedding and there are some conflicts to be resolved before the "happily ever after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just updating to let you know I'm now a published author. Easy A by Ella Grant, available on Kindle! https://t.co/Qh9w0wUGHB?amp=1

_Fiyero_

 

Elphaba’s anxiety about the letter reaching her family was, unfortunately, justified when her family arrived at Kiamo Ko two days before the wedding. Frex didn’t say anything, but Fiyero knew from the way Frex looked at Elphaba. He knew. Fiyero swallowed hard and resolved to make certain Elphaba was not alone with her father at all. That conversation was not happening without him present.

Both families sat down to dinner, which was a very tense affair. Nessa smiled and was kind and tried to chat with Fiyero’s parents, but Frex just frowned sternly the whole time. Shell was his usual self, and was mostly preoccupied with asking Fiyero questions about absolutely everything. He was the most excited of either of their families about the fact that they were all going to be family.

“Elphaba is a sweet girl,” Fiyero’s mother tried.

“She is,” Nessa agreed, beaming at her sister. “She worked very hard to get me my surgery. She saved my life. I don’t know if she told you.”

“We, um, were aware,” Fiyero’s father muttered.

Elphaba seemed focused on her food, but mentioned quietly, “Nessa, it was a year ago, now. You’ve thanked me and raved about it enough.”

“Nessarose,” Fiyero said carefully, “your sister is very humble and modest and does not like to brag about what she did.”

Elphaba’s hand squeezed his beneath the table. Frex cleared his throat and Fiyero’s father coughed.

“Well, the Unnamed God would approve. Humility is a godly quality.” Nessa said, ignorant to the way everyone else was acting.

It was only after dinner that Frex tried to pull Elphaba aside. He glared at Fiyero when Fiyero followed. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“On the contrary, I believe it does.” Fiyero insisted.

“Fiyero, it’s fine. I can handle this.” Elphaba told him.

“So can I.” He folded his arms across his chest. “And I have no intention of letting this discussion happen without me.”

Elphaba sighed, but didn’t argue. Instead, she looked at her father. “You know. How much do you know, exactly?”

“That you worked in a house of sin. That is all I know. I didn’t want to believe it, but how else could you have paid for your sister’s surgery? You were evasive about it. Is that how you really met him?” Frex gestured to Fiyero.

“We really did meet at school.”

“But he was also a customer?”

They were standing in the hallway. Elphaba looked around uneasily and said, “Father, this isn’t the place for this conversation. Please, come sit in Fiyero’s study?”

The man nodded and Fiyero led the way. As they walked he said, “I’m going to ask you not to judge until you know the whole story.”

“I know everything I need to, and everything the Unnamed God will need to to judge her. She will go to hell.”

Elphaba groaned. “I won’t be going anywhere.”

Fiyero shut the door behind them. “Let me explain.”

“No,” Elphaba put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done enough explaining, Yero. This one is mine.” She turned to her father. “You were right. I sold myself for Nessa’s surgery. Does she know?”

“No.”

“Good. I’d rather that she didn’t.” Elphaba took a deep breath. “It was just once, actually. You insisting on my purity made me worth quite a bit of money, I guess. Fiyero bought me to save me from anyone else who would. He tried to let me walk away with the money. I wouldn’t. I don’t like taking charity. So I did what I was paid for. It was a week. That’s all.”

“A week of sin.” Her father snapped.

“Call it what you will. I fell in love with Fiyero, and he fell in love with me and despite my trying to ignore it, he protected me and took care of me. This ‘sin,’ as you call it, is mine. Not his. He didn’t suggest it, and he would’ve given me the money without it. It was _my_ decision.”

“But he enjoyed it - the sex out of wedlock, I’m sure.”

“And so did I. We still do. I’m not ashamed of that, and I won’t let you shame me for that. I’m marrying him. His parents know what I’ve done. They don’t approve, either, by the way. For ‘godless’ people, as you refer to them, they do have morals. But they understand that we are in love and that is not going to change.”

“You need to come back to Munchkinland. I understand you have been dragged into sin so far that you believe this is love, but that is not what this is. It is pure lust, and you must ask forgiveness. There is a mauntery that might take you in.”

“I am an adult and I am not going anywhere. I will be staying here, with my husband. Because I’m marrying him. You don’t have to stay for the wedding. That is up to you.”

“In fact, if you’re going to cause a problem at the wedding, I’d rather you not be there.” Fiyero added. “She’s gone through and dealt with more than she should have to. Honestly, so have I.”

Frex pursed his lips and shut his eyes for a moment, one hand at his temple. “You have brought shame onto this family.”

“How? You’re the one that’s ashamed of what I’ve done. I’m not. And no one else knows. So there’s not a lot of shame to go around, actually.” Elphaba folded her arms across her chest. “But he’s right. I’d rather you not be here if you’re going to cause a problem. And what would you tell Nessa? I doubt you want her to know what I did any more than I want her to know.”

He was surprised Elphaba had been brave enough to say that - her biggest concern, in all of this, was that Nessa might find out. And she had just made a pretty big bluff.

Her father shook his head. “I don’t want to do that to your poor sister. Think of how guilty she’d feel - all for _your_ sin.”

“I actually agree with you on that, Father.”

Frex wore a scowl to their wedding, but he was there. Nessa cried. Nanny dutifully wiped Nessa’s tears away. Glinda, if possible, cried harder than Nessa. But what mattered the most to Fiyero was that Elphaba was happy, and she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging with me for this story. I feel like it came to an abrupt end, but partly because I didn't want to draw it out until it was dead and had no ideas left. I've done that too many times.
> 
> This story idea came about in two ways: Years ago (or a year or two, it feels longer), when I wrote "Stealing Hearts," there were the implications in that story that Elphaba, had she not escaped, would've been forced into selling herself. I've also read a few of those "girl sells her virginity to a rich guy and they fall in love" erotica stories. My favorite thing to do with these two characters is throw them into situations and see how they and the love they have for one another develop. There is a plot and an end goal, but the characters decide how and when they get there.
> 
> I've been working on another story, so keep an eye out. Thanks again, readers!  
> -Ms. White


End file.
